RIESGO TOTAL
by Holly Motto
Summary: El capitulo final, despues de 4 años y medio, se celebrara la graduacion de los hikaris y los Yamis quieren estar presentes pero la justidia lo impide...podran cumplir su promesa...Completo
1. Default Chapter

DE: Yugi Moto  
  
PARA: Yami-Atem "El Faraón del Antiguo Egipto"  
  
"Así es, ir a una lejana distancia, se que en tus brazos puedo sentir calor y confianza el total de sueños vuelve a mi corazón y puedo sentir que la tristeza desaparece...con compañeros, en el camino conocido para andar, extraviarse en ese camino, la oscuridad puede hacer renacer en mi otro yo, perder la voz por gritar, haber terminado frustrado, desahogándose, realmente quiero encontrar una respuesta que nadie pudo encontrar. Dentro de mi cuerpo, esta la llave que lleva la estrategia para obtener la victoria del juego, a veces me pregunto ¿Quien esta llamando? No logro obtener respuesta, solo encuentro una profunda pena en la oscuridad, con tu valor, sacrificio y fe puede traer luz a mi corazón, este amor crece tras el tiempo, incluso si mañana muero no escapare a ningún lugar a pesar que ya no este a tu lado encontrare la forma de traer una sonrisa hacia ti..."  
  
HASTA SIEMPRE MI FARAON....  
  
"RIESGO TOTAL"  
  
CAPITULO 1: "EL INICIO DEL FIN"  
  
¿Qué serias capas de hacer, con tal de salvar la vida de una persona muy importante para ti? ¿Serias capas de sacrificar a tus amigos, tu trabajo, tu dignidad o tu libertad? Y si la única forma de salvarlo, es dándole tu vida ¿Serias capas de entregársela o lo dejarías morir?... cuando la única posibilidad de salvar la vida de la persona a quien tu quieres, ya no esta en tus manos si no en manos de la sociedad, la desesperación puede hacerte cometer muchos sacrificios y locuras, pero si no hay opción tendrás que tomar el riesgo a pesar que eso signifique que ya no veras otro amanecer...  
  
Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que el abuelo de Yugi, había contraído una terrible enfermedad que le había arrebatado la vida, su mas grande apoyo era su joven protector Yami, quien con la ayuda del señor Arthur Howkins había podido conseguir un empleo en el museo de Domino, su salario no era mucho solo lo suficiente para mantener la universidad de Yugi, los gastos de la casa y otras cosas extra que surgían. Yami estaba saliendo con la amiga de la infancia de Yugi su nombre era Tea estaban muy enamorados y en cuanto Yugi se graduara se casarían... todo parecía marchar bien, a pesar del dolor por la perdida de un ser querido, existía alegría en la vida del pequeño Yugi y hoy siendo fin de semana decidieron todos los amigos reunirse ya que debido a las clases, el trabajo y otras actividades no podían verse siempre, pero hoy siendo un día muy soleado se habían reunidos todos en la cancha de fútbol pera despejarse un poco y bajar el estrés de sus actividades diarias... Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Bakura, Ryo, Malik, Marik, Yugi y Yami ya estaban en el lugar listos para jugar un poco... Yami siempre se mostraba, un poco apartado con los amigos de Yugi, a pesar que también los estimaba y se llevaban bien prefería que el chico tuviera un poco de privacidad con sus amigos, no le gustaba interferir entre ellos y por eso no quiso participar en el juego al igual que Bakura y Malik los 3 preferían recordar su vida en Egipto que estar con los amigos de sus hikaris, así que simplemente se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol a observar a los chicos jugar...  
  
JOEY: Ustedes si que son unos aburridos, no pudo creer que prefieran descansar a sudar un poco...  
  
BAKURA: Ya cállate mortal inútil déjanos en paz, si el faraón, Malik y yo no queremos jugar es nuestro problema, tu no tienes por que entrometerte...  
  
JOEY: Disculpa Bakura solo era un simple comentario...  
  
MALIK: Si tienes razón Bakura, además ya suficiente nos sacrificamos con estar aquí con ustedes así que cállate y déjanos en paz...  
  
BAKURA: No me hagas usar mis poderes o te juro que te puede ir muy mal...  
  
JOEY: (Asustado) Esta bien señores sensibles, ya no hablare mas...  
  
BAKURA: Y basta de sarcasmos Wheeler, te lo advierto (Levantando su mano)  
  
RYO: ¡¡Ya basta Bakura!!...  
  
BAKURA: (Se sienta en el pasto y cierra sus ojos) Esta bien...  
  
MALIK: Pero si este o algunos de ustedes se mete en lo que no le importa, nos la pagara...  
  
Todos guardaron silencio y comenzaron a jugar olvidándose por un momento de esos comentarios...pasaron unos minutos y cada quien seguía ocupado en lo suyo Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryo, Duke, Marik y Tea jugando muy alegremente, mientras tanto bajo la sombra del árbol 3 chicos hablando de su antigua vida en Egipto, recordando esos antiguos amaneceres, esas construcciones, a su gente y los felices que eran en esos días... pero hoy a pesar que no vivían en su país ni tan siquiera en su época eran muy felices, al lado de sus hikaris y siempre lo serian por lo menos eso esperaban, cada quien trataba a sus jóvenes amigos de diferente forma tal ves no la mejor pero se estaban adaptando... Bakura trataba bien a Ryo, en cierta forma comenzaba a respetarlo y a tratarlo mejor a pesar que alguna que otra ves el pequeño chico hacia enojar a su parte oscura, haciéndolo perder la paciencia, pero a su modo se llevaban bien... Malik era un caso diferente trataba bien a su hikari, solo que en este caso era el quien hacia enojar a Marik, ya que por las constantes preguntas de Malik de querer saber todas las cosas modernas de esta época, hacían enfadar al pequeño, pero se llevaban bien a su modo... Yami el era el mejor de los 3 siempre cuidando de Yugi, a pesar que no se lo pidiera, siempre se preocupaba por el chico y hacia lo mejor que podía para que el pequeño superara el dolor de la perdida de su unico familiar, su abuelo... Yami se había convertido en su única familia y por consiguiente su unico apoyo sin el lo mas probable era que Yugi jamás hubiera podido superar esa perdida...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Oye faraón?  
  
Yami estaba pensando en muchas cosas, pensamientos que lo desviaban de la conversación de los otros 2 Yamis... Bakura no tenía mucha paciencia para eso y soportaba mucho menos saber que la gente no le prestara atención, así que sacude a Yami para que lo mirara y dejara de pensar tonterías...  
  
BAKURA: (Enojado) Faraón tu siempre de distraído... que inútil eres no puedes prestarnos un poco de tu (En tono sarcástico) preciada atención por favor faraoncito...  
  
YAMI: (Soltándose del brazo de Bakura de su hombro) Déjame en paz Bakura...  
  
BAKURA: El faraoncito se ha enojado... hay que desgracia...  
  
YAMI: Deja de llamarme faraoncito, que bien se que lo haces con sarcasmo roba almas...  
  
BAKURA: Que lento eres faraoncito hasta ahora te das cuenta...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué?...  
  
MALIK: Que patéticos son ustedes 2 ya parecen casados con esa forma de tratarse...  
  
Ambos Bakura y Yami se enojaron tanto con el comentario que hizo Malik que dijeron a una sola voz...  
  
BAKURA Y YAMI: ¡¡¡CALLATE!!!...  
  
MALIK: Huy veo que les duele la verdad...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?  
  
MALIK: (Cantado y en tono alegre) El faraón y el roba almas sentados en un árbol...  
  
Ya no pudo continuar por las manos de Bakura en su cuello...  
  
BAKURA: Cállate Malik, no me obligues a usar mis poderes contra a ti...  
  
MALIK: ¿Te refieres a estos?  
  
Malik extiende su mano y de ella sale una luz dorada haciendo a Bakura retroceder y quedarse inmóvil...  
  
MALIK: Te ves tan gracioso con esa cara de furia que tienes Bakura, yo no soy tan patético como tu, yo no amenazo yo actuó...  
  
Baja su mano y Bakura recobra el movimiento...  
  
BAKURA: Juro que me las pagaras...  
  
MALIK: Ya cállate, sin acción las amenazas valen tanto como el faraón...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué dijiste?  
  
MALIK: Lo que estas pensando Faraón... nada...  
  
YAMI: Ya basta...  
  
BAKURA: Hey, un momento el ofendido soy yo, así que tú no te metas faraoncito...  
  
YAMI: Deja de decirme así, patético raba almas...  
  
MALIK: Ya comienzan ustedes 2 supongo que es la forma de expresarse su amor ¿Cierto?  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué dices?  
  
Bakura le lanza un puñetazo directo al rostro a un distraído moreno... pero el ni se inmuta ante el golpe simplemente comenzó a reír en son de burla ante la reacción del espíritu...  
  
MALIK: Golpeas como niña Bakura, supongo que al pasar tanto tiempo con Ryo algo se te pego...  
  
Bakura al oír mencionar a su hikari, se puso a un mas furioso y lanzo todos sus poderes contra Malik, pero el adivinando eso, también utiliza los suyos para defenderse mientras seguía provocando a un malhumorado Bakura... Yami solo se sentó otra ves en la grama, se recostó un poco coloco uno de sus brazos atrás de su cabeza y cerro los ojos esperando ya no oír los insulsos de ambos espíritus... en un instante Yami ya no escucho nada, solo el cantar de los pájaros que eran como canciones para arrullar a un cansado faraón, los días anteriores habían sido muy pesados para el, casi no había dormido, sus jefes le exigían demasiado el por ser de Egipto, conocer tanto de este lugar, de su idioma y de su civilización antigua le exigían mas que a otros empleados... pero este no era el momento de pensar en el trabajo era mejor descansar y relajarse aunque sea por un momento... pasaron los minutos Bakura y Malik ya no estaban discutiendo hasta parecían estar... ¿Riendo? Habían olvidado por completo su discusión anterior y estaban hablando de los viejos tiempos, pero luego de ver a un lado y ver al faraón profundamente dormido, era el mejor momento para hacerle una que otra broma antes de su despertar...  
  
Bakura saco de la mochila de Ryo un marcador, para dibujar alguna cosa extraña en la cara de un faraón distraído... Malik tomo un bote de crema batida para ponerla en la mano derecha de Yami, cuando despertara y se tallara sus ojos se topara con una gran sorpresa... pero antes que sus planes se realizaran escucharan unos gritos provenientes de los amigos de Yugi... ambos voltearon haber a la cancha de juego y lograron escuchar una que otra cosa, sin lograr ver claramente lo que ocurrirá, ya que todos estaban reunidos en un solo lugar no dejándolos tener una imagen de lo sucedido...  
  
JOEY: (Preocupado) ¿Amigo que te ocurre?  
  
TEA: O dios responde por favor...  
  
TRISTAN: ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
MARIK: Se ve muy mal  
  
RYO: Lo mejor será llevarlo a un hospital...  
  
Al escuchar esos comentarios los 2 espíritus corrieron hacia la cancha, para tener una idea mas clara de lo sucedido y olvidando su plan en contra del faraón se concertaron en el incidente que estaba sucediendo...  
  
MARIK: Ayúdenme a levantarlo...  
  
JOEY: No te preocupes yo lo cargare...  
  
DUKE: Tea avísale a Yami lo ocurrido...  
  
TEA: Si...  
  
Con esos últimos comentarios la chica fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el faraón...  
  
TEA: (Sacudiendo a Yami para que despertara) Yami por favor despierta...  
  
Pero Yami no respondía, seguía con sus ojos cerrados y perdido en el país de los sueños...  
  
TEA: Yami por favor, algo malo le ocurrió a Yugi...  
  
Al escuchar esto, instantáneamente Yami abrió los ojos de una sola vez y pudo observar a Tea con su rostro lleno de lágrimas y aun lado su grupo de amigos con una marcada preocupación en sus ojos...  
  
YAMI: (Preocupado) ¿Qué le ocurrió?  
  
TEA: No lo se de repente se desmayo...  
  
Yami fue corriendo hacia la cancha, donde Joey tenia en sus brazos a su hikari y al verlo pudo notar que el chico estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Joey y inconscientemente lo tomo en su brazos, para examinarlo mejor y noto que algo terriblemente mal ocurría... conecto su vinculo con Yugi para conocer mejor el estado del chico y sintió que algo no andaba nada bien con el pequeño, sin decir palabra se fue corriendo con Yugi en brazos rumbo al hospital mas cercano, seguido muy de cerca por un grupo de preocupados chicos hasta Bakura y Malik estaban desconcertados y en cierta forma preocupados por la condición de Yugi, ya que a pesar de conocerlo relativamente poco, le tenían mucha estimación, por eso no dejaban de preocuparse por la condición del chico, el siempre era muy activo, alegre y al verlo en este estado los llenaba de tristeza, tristeza que podían percibir muy bien también de parte de sus hikaris...  
  
Ya en el hospital, Yami llevaba a su pequeño protegido inconsciente en sus brazos, se dirige donde la recepcionista y al ver la joven el estado del pequeño de cabello tricolor llamo a dos enfermeros y con ellos traían una camilla donde colocaron a Yugi en un instante fue trasladado a la sala de emergencias, para que el hicieran los análisis necesarios y saber de su condición...  
  
Yami se quedo en la sala de espera, junto con sus otros amigos... se sienta en una silla, pone sus manos en su rostro y las lagrimas comienzan a fluir por sus mejillas, se sentía tan impotente sentía que era su culpa, que Yugi estuviera en ese estado... Tea viendo el estado de Yami se acerca a el y lo abraza para consolarlo pero esto solo provoco que Yami se sintiera un mas triste e impotente...  
  
YAMI: Todo es mi culpa Tea lo se, todo es mi culpa... ¿Por qué sucedió esto? No supe cuidarlo adecuadamente, le falle, le falle a la persona que siempre confió en mí, le falle ¿Por que pasa esto?... justo ahora que Yugi ya estaba superando la muerte de su abuelo... ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?...  
  
TEA: Calmate Yami no es tu culpa, no te preocupes Yugi estará bien, tal vez solo fue un desmayo por mucho estrés, o no ha comido muy bien últimamente o no ha descansado lo suficiente, recuerda que en esta semana fueron los exámenes en la universidad de Yugi y según se fueron muy pesados el pobre no ha dormido lo suficiente eso debe ser falta de descaso nada mas...  
  
YAMI: No Tea, se que es algo mas, es difícil de explicar pero lo siento así, se que a Yugi le ocurre algo grabe lo siento y lo se además es mi culpa yo no lo cuide no pude hacerlo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?...  
  
Yami ya comenzaba a desesperarse, Bakura viendo esto se levanta de su haciendo con paso marcado hacia Yami, sin decir palabra solo golpeo a Yami en el rostro para hacerlo entrar en razón y dejara de culparse sin motivo...  
  
BAKURA: Ya cállate faraón, entiende una cosa no fue tu culpa, fue algo que paso y ya, no fue culpa de nadie así que tranquilízate y deja de desesperarnos a los demás...  
  
Todos guardaron silencio, ante las palabras del roba almas, a pesar que eran palabras muy frías, para un momento como este, tenían sentido no era culpa de nadie mas bien era el destino quien así lo había querido... Yami solo miro a los ojos de Bakura y sin decir palabra obedeció lo que el roba almas había dicho (N/A ¿Yami obedeciendo a Bakura? eso ni yo me lo creo) y luego solo baja su mirada concentrándose en sus pensamientos...  
  
Pasaron varias horas que para los chicos fue una eternidad, al fin observaron salir la silueta blanca del doctor cuando llega a la sala de espera fue acorralado por 9 chicos muy preocupados...  
  
JOEY: ¿Qué le paso a Yugi?  
  
TRISTAN: ¿Estará bien?  
  
TEA: ¿Podemos verlo?  
  
YAMI: ¿No es nada grabe?  
  
RYO: ¿Se recuperara?  
  
DUKE: Hable de una ves  
  
MARIK: Ya estamos perdiendo la paciencia...  
  
DOCTOR: La paciencia la estoy perdiendo yo, con todas sus preguntas... ¿Podría hablar con algún familiar cercano al joven? Usted (dirigiéndose a Yami) es su hermano ¿cierto?  
  
YAMI: Bueno este yo... si doctor soy su hermano...  
  
DOCTOR: Excelente podría hablar con usted en mi oficina...  
  
YAMI: Esta bien...  
  
JOEY: Tráenos buenas noticias...  
  
YAMI: Eso espero...  
  
Ya en la oficina del doctor...  
  
DOCTOR: Lo cite aquí para informarle de la condición de su hermano  
  
YAMI: ¿Esta muy grave?, ¿Se curara? ¿Ya esta despierto?  
  
DOCTOR: Calma, calma se que debe tener muchas preguntas e intentare contestarlas lo mejor que pueda... bueno la condición del joven es muy grave...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué le ocurre?  
  
DOCTOR: En estos momentos le están haciendo los análisis, pero si mis sospechas son ciertas su condición podría empeorar...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué tiene Yugi?  
  
DOCTOR: No le puedo adelantar nada, no quiero ser pesimista antes de tener los resultados de los exámenes en mis manos... así que lo mejor será esperar hasta estar seguros de la condición de su hermano...  
  
YAMI: (En tono triste) Si...  
  
El doctor noto la enorme preocupación que esta experimentando el pobre "hermano de Yugi", para hacerlo sentir mejor pone una mano en su hombro y le dice unas palabras...  
  
DOCTOR: Mire no hay que perder la fe, porque en estos instantes solo Dios puede cambiar mis pronósticos, déjelo todo en manos de el, esperemos por un milagro...  
  
YAMI: (Con mira baja y en tono muy triste) Se que Ra no nos puede abandonar y menos a el, menos a el...  
  
DOCTOR: ¿Qué dijo?  
  
YAMI: Nada será mejor regresar a la sala de espera...  
  
DOCTOR: Joven tenga fe, ya que solo un milagro podrá cambiar todo esto...  
  
YAMI: Si, doctor por favor, se lo suplico en cuanto sepa algo me avise, mi hermano lo es todo para mi, es mi única familia es la persona que mas quiero en este mundo, se lo ruego cuando sepa algo sea lo que sea me avise...  
  
DOCTOR: Pierda cuidado, en cuanto tenga los resultados de los análisis lo llamare...  
  
YAMI: Se lo agradezco...  
  
Cuando Yami sale de la oficina del doctor, fue acorralado por un grupo de amigos muy preocupados por Yugi... luego de contarles lo poco que hablo con el doctor todos solo guardaron silencio y se sentaron en las sillas de la sala de espera, teniendo fe en que todo saldría bien... pasaron 2 horas desde la platica con el doctor, ya en la sala solo era desesperación que se podía ver reflejada claramente en la cara de Yami... Tea, Joey, Tristan y Duke fueron un rato a la cafetería del hospital a comprar algo de comer, ya que ninguno había probado bocado en todo el día y a pesar de la preocupación su organismo les pedía comida... haciéndole compañía a un preocupado faraón, se quedaron Ryo, Marik, Bakura y Malik cada quien hablando con sus hikaris... Bakura no soportaba la espera y menos estar sentado tanto tiempo en esas sillas tan incomodas, así que estaba parado recostado en la pared, con sus brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados solo meditando, su hikari le sacaba alguna que otra palabra aun pensativo espíritu, pero el seguía concentrado en lo suyo, su hikari el cual estaba a su lado sentado en una silla con su manos en su regazo y sujetándolas fuertemente en señal de preocupación por Yugi, también seguía pensando muchas cosas y la enorme preocupación que sentía por el chico... Marik y Malik el espíritu ya estaba desesperando a su hikari, con su tormenta de preguntas de cosas que el no entendía del hospital, ya que en su época no existían y en Egipto donde vivía con Marik nunca había ido a uno, se concentraba en hacerle preguntas a su hikari para conocer mas cosas al respecto...  
  
MALIK: ¿Para que sirven los doctores? ¿Qué clase de cajas parlanchinas son esas? (Refiriéndose a las computadoras) ¿Para que sirven los medicamentos? ¿Y que son los medicamentos?, ¿Por qué los doctores se visten de blanco? ¿Por que no se visten de otro color como el azul o el violeta? ¿Por que siempre esas mujeres (Refiriéndose a las enfermeras) Andan con mucha prisa? ¿Por qué...?  
  
Marik callo a su Yami con una mirada de enojo...  
  
MARIK: Ya cállate Malik, me estas desesperando con tus preguntas...  
  
MALIK: Marik no seas tan malo y explícame lo que te he preguntado por favor...  
  
MARIK: Ahora no quiero oír ni un suspiro de parte tuya, hay muchas cosas en que pensar y no puedo estar contestando tus preguntas tan absurdas así que cállate...  
  
MALIK: (En tono triste) Esta bien como digas...  
  
Ya todo era silencio en la sala de espera, Yami estaba sentado en unas de las sillas del lugar, con cada segundo que pasaba su desesperación se incrementaba y no dejaba de sentirse culpable por la condición de Yugi y no deja de pensar en todas sus preguntas...  
  
YAMI: (Pensando) ¿Qué pasara si Yugi me falta? ¿Qué haré si el me deja? No, no pudo pensar así el tiene que estar a mi lado siempre... se pondrá bien y podré llevarlo a casa, si eso es solo, estará aquí esta noche y mañana reiremos juntos como siempre...  
  
A pesar que Yami queria darse ánimos y dejar de ser pesimista no podía dejar de hacerse las mismas preguntas y sentirse cada ves mas y mas culpable... el tiempo paso, tiempo que Yami no supo calcular, solo sabia que había pasado en buen rato los chicos que fueron a la cafetería no habían regresado solo estaban los yamis y sus hikaris en la sala de espera hasta que por fin la tan esperada silueta blanca, salio de la habitación de Yugi. Yami inmediatamente salio a su paso seguido muy de cerca por la mirada de unos espíritus y sus hikaris con una marcada preocupación a la cual Yami no presto atención su concentración estaba con el doctor y lo que pasa a su alrededor no importaba... Yami pudo notar la mirada de preocupación del doctor, seguramente las noticias del estado de Yugi no serian buenas... o tal ves solo tal ves había la posibilidad que se equivocara por Ra que así fuera...  
  
DOCTOR: ¿Joven podemos hablar?  
  
YAMI: Si doctor...  
  
Ambos se dirigieron a la oficina del doctor, donde el comenzó a decirle los resultados de los exámenes...  
  
DOCTOR: Joven... (En tono triste) mis sospechas resaltaron ser ciertas...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué?  
  
DOCTOR: Su hermano estaba peor de lo que imaginaba... siento decirlo así pero es verdad su hermano sufrió de un infarto....  
  
YAMI: ¡¿INFARTO?!  
  
DOCTOR: Si su hermano sufrió un infarto y he detectado que este mal en su corazón lo tenía desde su nacimiento, pienso que es algo hereditario si no estoy equivocado... ¿Nunca le hicieron un chequeo o algún análisis para su condición?  
  
YAMI: Por supuesto que si le han hecho chequeos y jamás nos dijeron que algo malo le ocurría al corazón de Yugi...  
  
DOCTOR: Mire yo no soy especialista en cardiología, lo mejor será que vaya al hospital general de cardiología que queda en Tokio...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué dice?  
  
DOCTOR: En ese lugar le harán mas análisis, le dirán con mas exactitud el estado de su hermano mire (Anotando algo en un papel) aquí le doy el nombre de un amigo mío el es el mejor cardiólogo del hospital su nombre es Lyan Kambara el podrá ayudarlo mejor que yo...  
  
YAMI: ¿Lo trasladaran a ese lugar?  
  
DOCTOR: Si hoy será trasladado al hospital, lo mejor en estos casos es actuar rápido no sabemos que mal esta su hermano es mejor aprovechar hasta el ultimo minuto...  
  
YAMI: Bien...  
  
DOCTOR: Dentro de una media hora saldrá el helicóptero rumbo al hospital...  
  
YAMI: Muchas gracias por sus molestias doctor...  
  
DOCTOR: No hay de que (Dándole la mano) Y ánimos tenga fe su hermano va estar bien...  
  
YAMI: (En tono triste) Eso espero...  
  
Yami salio del consultorio del doctor ya los chicos que habían ido a la cafetería ya habían regresado y luego de contarles lo que ocurrían todos esperaron hasta que Yugi saliera en helicóptero hasta el hospital... paso la media hora Yugi ya estaba listo para emprender su viaje no sin antes Yami debía pagar la cuenta del hospital para que le dieran la salida a Yugi...  
  
ENFERMERA: ¿Es usted asegurado señor Moto?  
  
YAMI: Si...  
  
ENFERMERA: Présteme la tarjeta del seguro...  
  
Yami le da una tarjeta azul con su foto impresa...  
  
ENFERMERA: Excelente solo firme aquí... no tiene que darme dinero en efectivo el seguro cubrirá los gastaos...  
  
YAMI: Muchas gracias...  
  
Luego de salir Yugi del hospital los 9 chicos se fueron hasta Tokio cada uno en su vehículo... alfil después de un par de horas de camino llegaron al hospital el doctor del centro ya estaba enterado de la situación y queria hablar seriamente con Yami...  
  
DOCTOR: ¿El señor Yami Moto?...  
  
YAMI: Si soy yo...  
  
DOCTOR: Sígame por favor...  
  
YAMI: Bien...  
  
Entraron al consultorio, el doctor cerró la puerta para que nadie lo molestara ya que lo que tenia que hablar con Yami era muy grave...  
  
DOCTOR: Bueno joven Yami yo soy el doctor Lyan Kambara y estoy a cargo de su hermano, ya se le hicieron los análisis necesarios y también los resultados de estos ya están en mis manos...  
  
YAMI: ¿Y que dicen?  
  
DOCTOR: Joven no le voy a mentir su hermano esta muy mal...  
  
YAMI: Hay Ra no...  
  
DOCTOR: Ya le hicimos los análisis y he descubierto un serio problema en el corazón de su hermano...  
  
YAMI: ¿Se recuperara?  
  
DOCTOR: Es muy grave y la verdad no creo que se recupere...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué tengo que hacer?  
  
DOCTOR: Su hermano necesita urgentemente un trasplante de corazón...  
  
YAMI: ¿Un transplante?  
  
DOCTOR: Si, ya que si no es así el corazón de su hermano podría detenerse en cualquier momento...  
  
Al oír eso Yami no pudo evitarlo y las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas...  
  
DOCTOR: Señor Moto tiene que ser fuerte su hermano necesitara mucho de su fortaleza...  
  
YAMI: Si...  
  
DOCTOR: Su hermano esta siendo tratado para que su corazón resista mas tiempo, las maquinas le serán de mucha ayuda al igual que los medicamentos solo que estos son demasiado caros siento decirle que su seguro no cubre el pago de estos...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué dice?  
  
DOCTOR: Tiene que pagar en efectivo señor, en estos momentos ya se le aplicaron los primeros mililitros de medicamento y necesita que sean cancelados en colectaría...  
  
YAMI: ¿Cuánto sale?  
  
DOCTOR: Hasta ahora la estancia de su hermano esta costando 3 mil dólares...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué 3 mil dólares? Por Ra solo tengo 6 mil dólares en el banco no me alcanzara para pagar todo lo que dice...  
  
DOCTOR: Además su hermano necesita ser operado lo mas pronto posible y siento decirle que su seguro no cubrirá la operación lo mejor será que busque el dinero para su estadía en este hospital y la operación...  
  
YAMI: ¿Cómo cuanto costara?  
  
DOCTOR: Aproximadamente 300 mil dólares...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué tanto?  
  
DOCTOR: Y eso sin contar los medicamentos, el uso del equipo del hospital, la atención las 24 horas costara a un mas...  
  
YAMI: ¿Cómo cuanto por día?  
  
DOCTOR: 6 mil dólares diarios...  
  
YAMI: Ra ¿De donde voy a sacar tanto dinero?  
  
DOCTOR: Podrá conseguirlo estoy seguro ya que no se buscara donantes antes que su usted reúna el dinero...  
  
YAMI: ¿Y Yugi podrá resistir?  
  
DOCTOR: Confiemos en que si... haremos todo lo posible para que así sea...  
  
YAMI: Esta bien... muchas gracias intentare reunir lo antes posible el dinero...  
  
DOCTOR: Bien...  
  
Después de hablar con el doctor Yami se dirige con sus amigos y ya todos estaban muy preocupados por el asunto del dinero ya que ninguno tenía lo suficiente para la operación...  
  
JOEY: Si que estamos en serios problemas chicos no se que hacer...  
  
TRISTAN: Bien yo tengo unos 2 mil dólares en el banco nos servirán para la operación de Yugi también puedo hacer un préstamo de unos 10 mil sobre mi moto, por lo menos conseguiremos algo para su estancia en el hospital...  
  
DUKE: Yo tengo unos ahorros también que servirán para el dinero de la operación no son muchos pero de algo servirán...  
  
RYO: También tengo algo de dinero, mi padre me ha enviado mucho últimamente estaba ahorrando para un apartamento nuevo pero eso puede esperar la salud de Yugi no, así que ya faltara menos para la operación...  
  
TEA: Yo no tengo muchos ahorros pero trabajare turnos extras en el restaurante para ganar algo...  
  
MARIK: Ishizu y Odion estaban ahorrando para comprar un auto pero se que cuando sepan lo de Yugi no habrá problema para que usemos el dinero en la operación se que estarán de acuerdo...  
  
YAMI: Muchas gracias a todos yo también trabajare turnos extras para juntar lo antes posible el dinero de la operación...  
  
JOEY: No tienes nada que agradecer además Yugi es nuestro mejora migo como no de ayudarlo...  
  
YAMI: Pero a un así muchas gracias chicos...  
  
TEA: Yami deberías de hablar con la trabajadora social según se estas personas son las que agilizan eso de los transplantes de órganos tal ves ella te ayude...  
  
YAMI: Si iré hablar con ella...  
  
Ya en la oficina de la trabajadora social...  
  
¿?: Hola mucho gusto soy la Licenciada Botan Isumi ¿En que puedo ayudarle?  
  
YAMI: Licenciada mi nombre es Yami Moto y...  
  
BOTAN: Ya estoy enterada del caso de su hermano señor Moto...  
  
YAMI: Me alegro ¿cree que puede ayudarme?  
  
BOTAN: Mire tiene que tener en cuenta que conseguir un órgano en estos tiempos es muy difícil...  
  
YAMI: Pero me dijeron que con solo una llamada suya mi hermano podía estar en la lista de pacientes de espera de órganos...  
  
BOTAN: No es tan fácil como cree las personas que están en esa lista solo son los enfermos muy graves...  
  
YAMI: Mi hermano esta muy grabe lo dijo el doctor...  
  
BOTAN: Según se su corazón puede seguir latiendo mientras tenga el cuidado necesario  
  
YAMI: Si pero...  
  
BOTAN: ¿Usted sabe cuantas personas están esperando por un transplante?  
  
YAMI: No...  
  
BOTAN: Cientos de miles, lo mejor será que espere, no se preocupe su hermano es fuerte lograra resistir, mire le prometo que su hermano estará en esa lista cuando reúna el dinero necesario ¿Esta bien?  
  
YAMI: Si pero que tal si empeora...  
  
BOTAN: Lo mejor será esperar además su hermano tiene un tipo de sangre muy rara que si el corazón no encaja con esa sangre podría ser fatal por eso le aseguro que cuando aparezca el donante para su hermano esperaremos hasta que reúna el dinero necesario bien...  
  
YAMI: Esta bien...  
  
BOTAN: Cuando reúna el dinero le juro que pondré a su hermano en esa lista...  
  
YAMI: Si muchas gracias...  
  
Se levanta y sale de la habitación al salir se encuentra con un doctor que entra donde estaba la trabajadora social...  
  
DOCTOR: ¿Quién era ese?  
  
BOTAN: Otro tonto que queria conmoverme con sus lloriqueos para que logre ponerlo en la lista de espera de órganos...  
  
DOCTOR: ¿Lo habrás?  
  
BOTAN: Claro que no en esa lista hay mucha gente ya no necesito incrementarla...  
  
DOCTOR: ¿Dejaras que el paciente muera?  
  
BOTAN: No seas tonto ese chico no esta tan grave solo es una estrategia del hospital para sacar algunos fondos extras...  
  
DOCTOR: Ha te entiendo... muy bien hecho Botan...  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala de espera...  
  
TEA: ¿Qué te dijo Yami?  
  
YAMI: Lo mejor será esperar haber que pasa, pero la licenciada me prometió que cuando hubiera un donante disponible me lo haría saber...  
  
TEA: Eso es genial Yami...  
  
BAKURA: Que tonto eres faraón...  
  
YAMI: ¿Ha?  
  
BAKURA: Presiento que esa mujer no te ayudara por eso te dijo eso...  
  
RYO: Bakura no seas tan pesimista...  
  
BAKURA: Lo siento Ryo, yo no soy pesimista yo soy realista... ¿Si no por que le dijo que esperara? ¿Qué mas da si ponerlo en la lista o no de todas formas tendría que esperar? Para mi no lo ayudara...  
  
RYO: No hay que pensar así...  
  
MALIK: Yo estoy de acuerdo con Bakura esa mujer no ayudara a Yugi así que lo mejor será conseguir el dinero de la operación lo antes posible y tal ves ya teniendo en las manos podemos conseguí a un donante...  
  
MARIK: Si Malik tiene razón...  
  
TODOS: Pues manos a la obra...  
  
Son interrumpidos por la enfermera...  
  
ENFERMERA: ¿Les gustarían algunos de ustedes quedarse esta noche con el joven?  
  
YAMI: Yo lo haré...  
  
TEA: Yami mejor yo me quedare tienes que ir a trabajar muy temprano mañana además a mi me corresponde el turno de la tarde no habrá problema...  
  
YAMI: Esta bien gracias Tea...  
  
ENFERMERA: Será mejor que se vayan a casa a descansar...  
  
YAMI: Esta bien además será un largo viaje de regreso a casa...  
  
TEA: Yo cuidare a Yugi asta mañana (Le da un beso) Te quiero...  
  
YAMI: Muchas gracias... hasta mañana...  
  
Todos se despidieron de Tea la enfermera le dio unas indicaciones de cómo estaba Yugi y de cómo debía cuidarlo ya que si veía que las maquinas hacían un ruino determinado, si el paciente se quejaba no debía dudar y debía llamar a las enfermeras o al doctor inmediatamente... al entrar a la habitación y ver a Yugi recostado en esa cama unido a muchas clases de maquinas diferentes y con una aguija en su piel donde estaba el suero le causa muchas tristeza a Tea y no soporto, comenzó a llorar conocía a Yugi desde que tenia 5 años y jamás había sido tan pasivo como en ese momento siempre se mostraba muy alegre, muy activo pero ahora era diferente ahora parecía estar en otro mundo, los ojos de Yugi estaba cerrados su respiración era lenta y al parecer cansada, los latidos de su corazón eran anormales todo se vía en su contra ¿Por qué? si apenas 2 años atrás el pobre chico había sufrido la perdida de su unico familiar y hoy otra ves estaba sufriendo en manos de una enfermedad que podría arrebatarle la vida... ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Lo mejor seria esperar y confiar en que todo saldría bien pero con el pasar del tiempo descubrirían que si las cosas en ese momento estaban mal los siguientes días se pondrían mucho peor... ¿podrá resistir tanta tristeza?  
  
  
  
Hola a todos reciban un caluroso saludo de su amiga Holly Motto, espero que les guste mi nuevo fic no se preocupen no voy a descuidar los otros pero últimamente sentí la necedad de hacer un fic un tanto dramático y lleno de sufrimiento tanto de Yami, Yugi y de sus amigos pero el que mas va ha sufrir es mi querido faraón, espero que no se enojen conmigo por eso, por que les aseguro que si me lo propongo puedo ser muy mala, pero en fin, les cuento que recibí la inspiración de una película que me gusto mucho, su nombre es "Jhon Q" si la han visto ya se imaginaran que rumbo tomara el fic, pero siempre tendrá mi firma y le haré uno que otro cambio haber como sale, espero que me den su punto de vista, tanto de ideas, como criticas o cualquier cosa que mejore el fic y que si hay algo que no les gusta o si que piensan que le falta algo a la historia me lo hagan saber por medio de un review o por medio de un mensaje a mi dirección de correo electrónico hollymotto@yahoo.com espero saber de ustedes... subiré un episodio de un fic cada semana, si no es así espero que me disculpen, ya que bueno la universidad me quita mucho tiempo y algunas veces no puedo avanzar en los fic, pero haré todo lo posible por cumplir, así que la próxima semana será el turno de "La Búsqueda del Tesoro Perdido", y así iré intercalando semanas actualizando los fics espero que les haya gustado esta nueva historia, nos escribimos pronto... hasta el próximo capitulo....  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.-  
  



	2. Capitulo 2: Un Rayo de Esperanza

DE: Yugi Moto  
  
PARA: Yami-Atem "El Faraón del Antiguo Egipto"  
  
"Así es, ir a una lejana distancia, se que en tus brazos puedo sentir calor y confianza el total de sueños vuelve a mi corazón y puedo sentir que la tristeza desaparece...con compañeros, en el camino conocido para andar, extraviarse en ese camino, la oscuridad puede hacer renacer en mi otro yo, perder la voz por gritar, haber terminado frustrado, desahogándose, realmente quiero encontrar una respuesta que nadie pudo encontrar. Dentro de mi cuerpo, esta la llave que lleva la estrategia para obtener la victoria del juego, a veces me pregunto ¿Quien esta llamando? No logro obtener respuesta, solo encuentro una profunda pena en la oscuridad, con tu valor, sacrificio y fe puede traer luz a mi corazón, este amor crece tras el tiempo, incluso si mañana muero no escapare a ningún lugar a pesar que ya no este a tu lado encontrare la forma de traer una sonrisa hacia ti..."  
  
HASTA SIEMPRE MI FARAON....  
  
CAPITULO 2: "UN RAYO DE ESPERANZA"  
  
Yami iba condiciendo su vehículo por la oscura carretera rumbo a Domino, estaba tan cansado y preocupado por el estado de Yugi, que por cada segundo que se alejaba del hospital temía que cuando llegara a casa, se encontrara con alguna mala noticia, solo rogaba a Ra que no fuera así, después de unas cuantas horas de camino al fin visualizo la casa-tienda baja muy despacio del auto y habré la puerta, se sentía tan sola la casa sin la risa de Yugi por el lugar, da un pequeño suspiro y sube a su habitación era mejor descansar y olvidar por un instante tanta tristeza e impotencia... el día siguiente transcurrió, Yami pidió a sus jefes que le permitieran trabajar horas extras, para reunir el dinero para la operación de su hermano sus jefes viendo la desesperación de Yami aceptaron, fue un día muy pesado para al pobre faraón la noche anterior, casi no había dormido por la preocupación del estado de Yugi y casi no se podía concentrarse en su trabajo por la misma causa... las horas pasaron y el tiempo de salida del faraón por fin llego se dirigió a toda prisa al hospital y se encontró con Joey, el ahora era quien estaba cuidando a Yugi el pobre rubio estaba muy cansado, necesitaba un reemplazo, al fin llego Yami a la habitación, le agradeció a Joey el haber cuidado a Yugi y después de despedirse, se quedo solo en la silenciosa habitación del hospital, el faraón solo observaba a su hikari dormir, tantas noches había velado su sueño y se sentía tan feliz entonces, pero ahora era diferente, como deseaba que Yugi abriera sus lindos ojos color violeta y que otra vez le regalara una de sus sonrisas, sonrisas que le decían que todo estaría bien, pero ahora Yugi estaba tan distante su cuerpo estaba en frente de el, pero su mente estaba vagando en otro lugar, lugar que Yami no podía ir...  
  
YAMI: ¿Mi dulce hikari que haré si me faltas? Cómo deseo que habrás tus ojos y me digas que todo esta bien, que tu estas bien pero... supongo que es mucho pedir...  
  
Yami estaba mas desanimado que nunca, el dinero necesario para la operación de Yugi parecía tan lejano apenas y había reunido lo necesario para la estadía en el hospital, las medicinas, los aparatos etc.... pero para la operación ni los indicios del dinero...  
  
YAMI: Ra dame una luz para ayudar a mi querido Yugi... no se como conseguiré el dinero es mucho y mi trabajo aunque lo realice las 24 horas, no creo poder reunirlo, pero no puedo darme por vencido nunca lo he hecho y ahora no es el momento de hacerlo...  
  
Las horas pasaron, Yami ya no estaba despierto, el cansancio lo había dominado y se recostó en la cama de Yugi para dormir un momento... en la habitación solo se podía escuchar el sonido de las maquinas y nada mas pero ese silencio fue interrumpido por una cansada y suave voz...  
  
¿?: Te quiero Yami...  
  
Yami instantáneamente abrió sus ojos, esperando encontrarse con los de su hikari y así fue Yugi por fin había despertado y ahora lo estaba mirando con una calida sonrisa...  
  
YAMI: (Emocionado) Mi hikari, mi dulce hikari a despertado...  
  
Yami se levanto de su lugar y abrazo a Yugi con fuerza no esperaba esta sorpresa agradecía a Ra, por que sus suplicas de ver la sonrisa y los ojos de su hikari se hayan cumplido...  
  
YUGI: Yami pensé, que no te vería otra vez...  
  
YAMI: Gracias a Ra que no fue así, mi hikari no sabes lo feliz que estoy de ver tus ojos otra vez...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué hago aquí Yami?  
  
YAMI: ¿No lo recuerdas?  
  
YUGI: Recuerdo que estaba jugando y cuando iba a meter un gol, me dio un tremendo dolor en mi pecho y luego ya no recuerdo lo que ocurrió...  
  
YAMI: (Se separa del abrazo en tono serio) Mira Yugi hay muchas cosas que desconoces y es mejor que las sepas, primero te desmayaste en el campo de juego y te trajeron al hospital te hicieron los análisis respectivos y notaron ciertas anomalías en tu corazón...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué anomalías Yami? ¿Es grave?  
  
YAMI: Mira no se si sea conveniente decirlo pero te lo planteare así, tu corazón esta un poco cansado y por eso necesita un reemplazo ¿Me entiendes?  
  
YUGI: La verdad no...  
  
YAMI: Mira tu corazón tiene un problema por tal motivo necesita un reemplazo...  
  
YUGI: ¿Quieres decir que me quitaran mi corazón y me pondrán otro?  
  
YAMI: Si...  
  
YUGI: Si no es así ¿puedo morir?  
  
YAMI: Pues...  
  
YUGI: Ya me respondiste...  
  
YAMI: Pero por favor, no te angusties todo saldrá bien ¿De acuerdo? Confía en mí...  
  
YUGI: Yo siempre confió en ti, mi Yami siempre...  
  
YAMI: Yugi...  
  
Después de esa conversación con el faraón, el pequeño Yugi se durmió otra vez se sentía muy cansado y esa pequeña platica lo había agotado mucho, se había esforzado en sostenerla sin dormirse... el faraón estaba feliz de que por un pequeño instante su querido hikari, le había dado un rayo de luz y esperanza en tanta oscuridad que había en el corazón del faraón, no savia como conseguiría el dinero necesario para la operación, ni tan siquiera sabia si seria capas de conseguirlo, pero era mejor tener pensamientos positivos su hikari confiaba en el, no le podía fallar...  
  
El día siguiente alumbro con sus primeros rayos a los jóvenes que se encontraban en la habitación del hospital Yami, al sentir el brillo del sol en sus ojos se despierta y ve a Yugi el chico aun estaba dormido y por lo que había hablado con el doctor la noche anterior así seguiría por toda la mañana... bueno ya era hora de prepararse Yami no tenia trabajo hoy, seria estupendo ir a la agencia del seguro social tal vez ellos le ayudarían a pagar auque sea la mitad de la operación no caería mal intentarlo ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?... se despide de su hikari dándole un beso en su frente cuando se oye un toque en la puerta, luego de decir un "Pase" la persona que cuidaría a Yugi ese día, ya había llegado se trataba de Ryo quien era el unico quien no tenia trabajo ni escuela ese día, así que se ofreció a cuidar al chico... luego de despedirse, Yami se dirigió a la agencia del seguro social para ver si en ese lugar podían ayudarlo... al llegar al lugar había una fila enorme Yami tubo que esperar mucho tiempo hasta poder llegar a la ventanilla después de unas horas por fin era el turno del faraón...  
  
YAMI: Joven yo soy Yami Moto, y tengo un problema, tengo tarjeta del seguro social pero me dicen que la operación de mi hermano no puede ser cubierta por el seguro quiero que ustedes me ayuden aun que sea con la mitad de ella...  
  
¿?: ¿Usted es asegurado?  
  
YAMI: Eso le estoy diciendo...  
  
¿?: ¿Su hermano es asegurado?  
  
YAMI: No el no pero según se, el seguro cubre también a mis familiares....  
  
¿?: Lo siento señor, el seguro no cubre operaciones de familiares de los asegurados, solo lo cubriría si fuera usted el de la operación así que lo siento no puedo ayudarlo...  
  
YAMI: Pero por favor si no reúno el dinero mi hermano podría morir ¿Qué clase de perdona inhumana es usted?  
  
¿?: Basta de insultos señor la ley es la ley yo me apego a las reglas pero según veo usted no, váyase y no me haga perder el tiempo...  
  
YAMI: Esta bien...  
  
Yami estaba tan triste, tenia la esperanza que estas personas lo ayudaran pero no fue así... iba caminando con la cabeza baja los mechones rubios de su cabello tapaban sus ojos, los cuales brillaban queriendo derramar lagrimas, cuando fue interrumpido por una persona...  
  
¿?: Joven...  
  
En seguida Yami volteo a ver a la persona tras el y no reconoció a la joven que se acercaba...  
  
¿?: Joven escuche su plática y quiero ayudarlo...  
  
YAMI: ¿En serio? ¿Cómo?  
  
¿?: Mire mi nombre es Zoe Masaki, mi padre estuvo en una situación igual a la suya joven...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué dice?  
  
ZOE: Mi padre es asegurado, pero el seguro no queria pagar la operación de mi madre, mi padre no se dio por vencido y hablo con la directora del seguro su nombre es, ¿Cómo se llama? Así la doctora Anna Kyoyama, mi padre pido una cita por medio de una carta para hablar con ella y luego de explicarle la situación ella le dio la autorización para que el seguro pagara la operación, tal vez usted tenga suerte y ella logre ayudar a su hermano de la misma manera...  
  
YAMI: (Emocionado) Muchas gracias...  
  
Yami salio apresurado del recinto tenía que hacer esa carta lo antes posible pero había un ligero problema con eso.... El no sabia escribir muy bien el japonés siempre cometía muchas faltas de ortografía, apenas Yugi llevaba algunas clases y si le entregaba una carta llena de errores ortográficos tal vez la directora no se dignara a leerla, seria mejor llamar a alguien con mejor ortografía que el pero quien... veamos analicemos a quienes están a su alrededor...  
  
YAMI: Ya se Joey...  
  
Yami sacudió su cabeza ante la idea ¿Estaba loco? El tenía errores ortográficos pero Joey escribía como si nunca hubiera ido a la escuela, no seria mejor pensar en alguien mas... veamos...  
  
YAMI: Marik...  
  
Recordó que tampoco podía ayudarlo, ya que el por ser egipcio solo podía hablar japonés pero no podía escribirlo, ya era un punto menos a su favor... bueno el conocía a muchos mas continuemos...  
  
YAMI: Tristan... el escribe igual a Joey... ya se Ryo... no el esta cuidando a Yugi... Tea si ella podrá ayudarme Ryo tiene una mejor ortografía que Tea pero se que ella lo hará bien...  
  
Yami en seguida se dirigió al restaurante donde Tea estaba trabajando, tal vez en su descanso podría ayudarlo a redactar la carta... Yami entro al establecimiento parecía no tener mucha clientela quizás por que aun no había llegado la hora de almuerzo. Tea salio a su paso y lo abrazo al verlo en el lugar...  
  
TEA: Yami que sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Yugi?  
  
YAMI: No te preocupes Ryo lo esta cuidando...  
  
TEA: Ya veo, ven te llevare a una mesa...  
  
YAMI: Gracias  
  
Ya en una de las mesas del restaurante...  
  
YAMI: Tea necesito que me ayudes con algo...  
  
TEA: Si dime...  
  
YAMI: Te contare, fui a la agencia del seguro social para ver si me podían ayudarme a pagar la operación de Yugi, pero nada ellos me dicen que no pueden ayudarme, cuando creí que ya todas las esperanzas estaban perdidas me encontré a una joven quien me contó que un familiar suyo, estaba en la misma situación y que el seguro le ayudo a pagar la operación, enviándole una carta a la directora así que yo pienso enviársela tal vez me entreviste con ella y conociendo el caso ella pueda ayudar a Yugi...  
  
TEA: Esta bien puedo ayudarte a redactar la carta, pero también que tal si no solo le escribes a ella, sabes estuve navegando por internet y me he enterado que muchas agencias de beneficencia ayudan a personas de bajos recurso a conseguir dinero a pacientes graves tal vez ellos también puedan ayudarte...  
  
YAMI: Eso seria estupendo, Tea pero...  
  
TEA: ¿Pero?  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué tal si no leen mis cartas? ¿Qué tal si no quieren ayudarme? ¿Qué será de Yugi?  
  
Yami tenía sus manos extendidas en la mesa, Tea las sostiene para darle seguridad...  
  
TEA: Yami debes de tener fe, no puedes darte por vencido Yugi necesita todo el apoyo posible no puedes ser tan pesimista debes pensar posito y ya veras todo saldrá bien...  
  
YAMI: Tienes razón, gracias Tea...  
  
TEA: Sabes hable con los sacerdotes donde Yugi iba a la iglesia y se dijeron que el dinero que recorrieran los días de misa, te lo darían a ti para que lo ocupes en la operación de Yugi, seria estupendo ir hoy ¿No crees?  
  
YAMI: Esta bien... muchas gracias Tea...  
  
El tiempo de descaso de Tea llego y redacto las cartas para las agencias y para el seguro social donde Yami envió cada una de ellas con una nota de urgente tal vez su petición será escuchada, por Ra que fuera así... luego se dirigió a la iglesia de la ciudad Domino Yami agradecía el sacrificio que estaban haciendo los sacerdotes para juntar algo de dinero, las alcancías decían "Ayudemos a un hermano en desgracia" se encontraban llenas la gente había sido generosa y luego de terminada la misa se las entregaron a Yami, el faraón estaba feliz y agradecido con ellos luego de despedirse, se dirigió a la casa- tienda para contar el dinero reunido y ver cuanto era lo que faltaba...  
  
Yami llego a la casa, se sentó en uno de las sillas del comedor y coloco el dinero que le habían dado los amigos de Yugi, la iglesia y los pocos ahorros que el tenia, estaba utilizando para contabilizar el dinero una maquina que para Yami era extraña pero Yugi le había enseñado a usarla par que hiciera las cuentas, se podía observar que tenia bastante dinero reunido, ya que había varias columnas de billetes por la mesa pero no nos engañemos a un era muy poco, cuando termino de contabilizar el dinero de la iglesia el total era $ 15, 000 era muy poco a un aun faltaba $ 285,000 era mucho solo falta rogar a Ra que alguna de las agencias lo escuchara...  
  
Los días pasaron y nadie parecía responder cada mañana, Yami tenia fe que al despertar se encontraría con alguna carta en el buzón, de alguien que haya escuchado su petición pero nada siempre era lo mismo en el buzón solo cuentas, revistas publicitarias y nada mas...  
  
Yami estaba muy desanimado, por no poder tener respuesta a su petición, estaba en el hospital viendo por unas de las ventanas de la habitación de Yugi, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, estaba muy pensativo, tal vez imaginando como haría para conseguir el resto del dinero cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de Yugi...  
  
YUGI: ¿Yami estas bien?  
  
Yami solo volteo a ver a Yugi, sin decir palabra tenia una marcada preocupación en su rostro, pero no queria entristecer a Yugi con sus problemas solo negó con su cabeza para que el pequeño no se preocupara...  
  
YUGI: Se que algo te pasa puedo sentirlo...  
  
Yami camino hasta el y a pesar que se sentía muy triste, intento llevar una sonrisa a su rostro para que el pequeño creyera en el...  
  
YAMI: No me ocurre nada mi hikari...  
  
YUGI: No es cierto puedo sentirlo, estas muy preocupado por mi lo se y lo siento...  
  
YAMI: Como no he de preocuparme por ti, si tu eres lo mas valioso que me ha pasado en mi vida, eres la persona mas especial que conozco y por eso me duele verte en el hospital Yugi...  
  
YUGI: Yami yo estoy bien no te preocupes yo resistiré, pero tu Yami te ves un delgado, pálido y mas cansado que antes...  
  
YAMI: No te preocupes estoy bien, solo que últimamente no he dormido muy bien es todo...  
  
Yami no encontrando otra opción consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante, era el encargado de la limpieza del establecimiento, trabajo que tenia que realizar de noche, ya que de día tenia las obligaciones en el museo solo tenían un par de horas para dormir y por eso estaba tan casado...  
  
YUGI: Se que te estas esforzando mas de lo que debes Yami, no lo hagas podrías enfermarte y si eso pasa no me lo perdonare nunca...  
  
YAMI: Yugi no te preocupes demasiado yo estoy bien... recuerda yo soy el gran faraón de Egipto, siempre demostré en esa época gran fortaleza y hoy no será diferente así que tranquilízate ¿De acuerdo?  
  
YUGI: Bien...  
  
YAMI: No quiero que te preocupes por mi, no importa lo que me pase con tal que tu estés bien...  
  
YUGI: No digas eso, si algo llegara a ocurrirte yo...  
  
YAMI: Nada me va a pasar, confía en mi ahora duérmete se que estas cansado puedo sentirlo...  
  
YUGI: Si...  
  
Yugi cerró sus ojos e instantáneamente se quedo profundamente dormido, Yami se sentó a su lado a meditar algunas cosas...  
  
YAMI: Tienes razón Yugi, últimamente he sentido que las fuerzas me faltan pero... recordando que tu confías en mi no puedo darme por vencido, ya hemos juntado un poco mas de 50 mil dólares aun falta mucho pero ya es algo, tus amigos están haciendo todo lo posible por conseguir el dinero, se ven cansados al igual que yo pero ellos no se rinden siguen luchando por ti, como no he de hacerlo yo quien juro que siempre te protegería a pesar que eso signifique mi muerte se lo prometí a tu abuelo, te lo prometí a ti, me lo propuse a mi mismo y siento al verte en este estado que de alguna forma he fallado con mi promesa, por eso lucho para que tengas un día mas de existencia Yugi se muy bien que cada segundo que pasa el tiempo se nos escapa tu tiempo se nos escapa pero resiste Yugi se fuerte, siempre mostrarse una gran fortaleza que algunas veces, yo parecía desistir pero tu me enseñaste a nunca darme por vencido siempre luchar por lo que crees a pesar de lo difícil e imposible que parezca siempre confiar, siempre y eso hago cada día Yugi lo hago por ti y no importa lo que digan o lo difícil que sea yo te salvare y podremos ser felices otra vez...  
  
Yami estaba meditando tantas cosas, tanta tristeza resguardada en su corazón, tanta desesperación, tanta impotencia y tanta... culpa por no poder ayudar a Yugi y parecía que nadie lo escucharía, ¿Y así? Yugi podría morir si no hacia algo por salvarlo, pero no podía hacer nada, lo unico era esperar y tener fe que todo iba a salir bien...  
  
Los días pasaron y como todas las mañanas Yami se levantaba muy temprano, después de darse un baño se alista para ir al trabajo cuando ve que el cartero andaba dejando la correspondencia de ese día, luego de depositarla en el buzón se retira y el faraón se acerca a recorrer su correo y lo primero que ve son cuentas, revistas, propaganda pero al final de la rimera de papelas había una carta mas que decía "Centro de Beneficencia de Domino" Yami se alegro mucho al leer ese titulo al fin una de sus tantas peticiones había sido escuchada, en su hora de descanso leía con mas detenimiento su carta...  
  
El tiempo paso y Yami realizaba sus actividades en el museo con una gran sonrisa, su emoción era tanta que no podía ocultarla y de eso se daban cuentas sus compañeros del trabajo que sentía igualmente felices por que por fin el "hermano mayor" de Yugi podría ayudarlo... la hora de descanso llego mas rápido de lo que esperaba y al fin podría leer el contenido de esa carta que tanto deseaba leer... se sienta en la mesa del comedor del museo, abre la carta y la lee decía mas o menos así...  
  
¿?: Para: para el señor Yamiel Moto...  
  
YAMI: O no escribieron mal mi nombre, que insolentes ¿como se atreven hacerle eso al faraón de Egipto?... o bueno no importa continuare...  
  
¿?: Yamiel Moto.-  
  
Presente.-  
  
Le damos un caluroso saludo de parte de la Agencia de Beneficencia General de Domino Japón, el motivo de la presente es para informarle que su petición ha sido aceptaba y la directora la licenciada Yolei Ichijolly, a decido entrevistarse con usted para que le plantee mejor el problema enviado en su carta la cita será el sábado a las 2 de tarde del presente, le rogamos que sea puntual ya que la licenciada tienes muchos otros casos que resolver.-  
  
Esperamos poder llegar a un acuerdo favorable para ambas partes y que su petición sea resuelta...  
  
Esperando su pronta visita.-  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
"Agencia de Beneficencia General de Domino Japón"  
  
Yami se sintió a un más feliz al leer esta carta, al fin podría ayudar a Yugi, sabia que consiguiendo el dinero la Lic. Botan podría poner a Yugi en la lista de espera y pronto conseguiría un corazón para el pequeño, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su hikari dejare por fin el hospital...  
  
El tan esperado llego Yami se dirigió muy temprano a la agencia, y después de hablar con la secretaria le dio indicaciones para que esperara a que la licenciada saliera de una reunión y podría reunirse con el... el tiempo paso y por fin su tan esperada cita llego se sentó en frete de la licenciada y comenzó a narrarle lo sucedido...  
  
YAMI: Eso fue lo que ocurrido, por favor dígame que puede ayudarme...  
  
YOLEI: Puedo hacerlo pero hay algo que me preocupa...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué cosa?  
  
YOLEI: ¿De cuanto dinero estamos hablando?  
  
YAMI: 300 mil dólares licenciada...  
  
YOLEI: ¿Qué tanto?  
  
YAMI: ¿Sucede algo malo?  
  
YOLEI: Lo siento señor Yamiel, no puedo ayudarlo...  
  
YAMI: Mi nombre es Yami... ¿Por que no puede ayudarme?  
  
YOLEI: Es mucho dinero no puedo darle tanto, la agencia cubre operaciones menores de los 10 mil dólares, la operación de su hermano es demasiado costosa no puedo darle todo ese dinero...  
  
YAMI: Pero no seria todo ese, solo 150 mil dólares ya he reunido la mitad de la operación por favor, ustedes son mi ultima esperanza...  
  
YOLEI: Lo siento no puedo hacer nada...  
  
YAMI: Entiendo, quieren dejar morir a mi hermano ¿cierto? Pues se equivocan yo conseguiré lo que falta de la operación como sea y si tengo que morir para lograrlo lo haré no me importa lo que me pase con tal de ayudar a mi querido hikari...  
  
Yami se va de la oficina de la licenciada con una marcada preocupación en su rostro su ultima esperanza de ayudar a Yugi se había espumado solo, ahora todo era tristeza nuevamente...  
  
Yami no tubo otra opción y tubo que vender su vehículo aquel que le recordaba muy bien a Yugi... ya que el había sido quien lo había escogido...  
  
-------- RECUERDO--------  
  
Yami iba con Yugi comprar su primer vehículo hace unos días había logrado reunir los 4 mil dólares que costaba el vehículo solo faltaba escoger un color...  
  
YUGI: Yami no se que color que te gusta...  
  
YAMI: (En tono alegre) Oye eso no se vale tu prometiste escoger un color yo el diseño ¿recuerdas?  
  
YUGI: Si pero todos me gustan...  
  
YAMI: Escoge uno...  
  
YUGI: Se que te gustan las camionetas pero no se que color...  
  
YAMI: Solo escoge tu color favorito yo aceptare sea cual sea tu decisión...  
  
YUGI: Esta bien será color azul me encanta ese color (N/A: A mi también)  
  
YAMI: Bien no se hable mas será color azul...  
  
YUGI: Bravo...  
  
Yami se sentía feliz de ver tan alegre a Yugi, años atrás su abuelo había dejado este mundo y nunca lo había visto tan alegre como hoy...  
  
-------- FIN DEL RECUERDO--------  
  
YAMI: Lo siento Yugi...  
  
Yami se dirigió a la casa tienda en transporte publico casi se pierde en el camino ya que nunca había tomado un autobús no sabia cual lo llevaba hasta domino pero logro llegar... ya en la casa Yami se puso hacer cuentas había logrado reunir... 160 dólares aun era muy poco pero era algo... luego se dirigió al hospital a visitar a Yugi...  
  
YAMI: ¿Cómo te sientes Yugi?  
  
YUGI: No te voy a mentir me siento muy cansado...  
  
Yugi se veía muy mal apuras penas podía mantener un instante sus ojos abiertos, las maquinas atadas a el indicaban que los latidos en su corazón no estaban normales el tiempo se estaba acabando...  
  
YAMI: O Yugi no se que hacer...  
  
El tiempo paso y Yugi se quedo profundamente dormido, Yami se levanta de la silla donde estaba sentado y se dirige a la ventada para pensar un poco... por mas que intentaba encontrar la forma de reunir el dinero necesario para la operación no encontraba el método adecuado, el tiempo de Yugi se estaba acabando y no había nada que el pudiera hacer... de pronto una lagrima se resbalaba por la mueve mejilla del faraón se sentía tan impotente e inútil... que la tristeza lo estaba dominando...  
  
YAMI: Ra dame una señal ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Yugi?  
  
Yami ya estaba comenzado a desesperarse a un mas cuando sintió uno calidos brazos a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que era Tea quien lo abrazaba...  
  
TEA: Se que estas haciendo todo lo posible por que Yugi pueda ser operado lo mas rápido posible pero...  
  
YAMI: ¿Pero?  
  
TEA: No puedes perder la fe... ya veras que existirá la forma de salvarlo...  
  
YAMI: Gracias...  
  
De pronto alguien toca la puerta...  
  
YAMI: Pase...  
  
DOCTOR: Joven Yami ¿Puedo hablar con usted?  
  
YAMI: Claro, ahora regreso, cuida a Yugi...  
  
TEA: Descuida...  
  
Ya en la oficina del doctor...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué sucede doctor?  
  
DOCTOR: Joven siento informarle que el dinero que usted ha dejado para la estadía de su hermano en el hospital ha sido muy poco últimamente su hermano ha necesitado mas cuidados haciendo incrementar la cuenta en e hospital...  
  
YAMI: ¿Cuánto salio?  
  
DOCTOR: 10 mil dólares mas joven...  
  
YAMI: ¿10 mil dólares? O no eso me arruinara todas las cuentas que tenia...  
  
DOCTOR: Lo siento pero es cierto...  
  
YAMI: Bien los pagare...  
  
Yami paga lo que el doctor dijo...  
  
YAMI: Espero poder reunir rápido lo de la operación...  
  
El dinero que Yami tenia muy bien contabilizado los 6 mil dólares que el doctor había dicho pero ahora todas sus cuentas se habían arruinado pero no importaba ya conseguiría reunir el dinero para la operación solo faltaba tener fe y no perder las esperanzas pues solo esos pensamientos podrían salvar a Yugi...  
  
CONTINUARA........  
  
  
  
Hola a todos y a todas me alegra que les este gustando el fic, y también me alegra saber que les esta haciendo llorar, ya bueno yo me considero que no soy muy buena para los fics dramáticos, pero me alegra saber que he logrado el objetivo de que este fic les llegue al corazón y esperen por que habrá a un mas sufrimiento...  
  
¿?: Que cruel eres...  
  
HOLLY: Yami ¿Qué heces aquí?  
  
YAMI: Sufriendo siempre por tu causa, si que eres cruel conmigo y con Yugi...  
  
HOLLY: Pero solo es ficción no es verdad...  
  
YAMI: A un así me toco un papel muy dramático y cursi en este tu fic...  
  
HOLLY: Que malo eres, pero no te preocupes lo haces muy bien...  
  
YAMI: Si claro...  
  
HOLLY: Los lectores dicen que si además me han pedido que te haga sufrir pero...  
  
YAMI: Esto no me gustara...  
  
HOLLY: Lo siento pero me gusta verte sufrir además lo heces muy bien, así que los próximos capitulo serán mucho mas dramáticos...  
  
YAMI: Hay no...  
  
¿?: Calma faraón recibirás 2 excelentes ayudas...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Chicos que hacer aquí?...  
  
¿?: Venimos a ver tu fic, lo patético que es la actuación del faraón...  
  
YAMI: Ustedes son aun más patéticos Bakura y Malik...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué dijiste?  
  
HOLLY: Chicos no se peleen, por eso los lectores piensan mal de ustedes solo viven para insultarse...  
  
BAKURA: Es mas divertido hacer enojar al faraón, que llevarse bien con el...  
  
MALIK: Estoy de acuerdo...  
  
YAMI: ¿Así pues?  
  
HOLLY: Ya calmense los 3, mejor vamos a responder los mensajes y los review... da los agradecimientos Yami...  
  
YAMI: Que mandona ni por que soy tu faraón...  
  
HOLLY: Solo dilos y no menciones más...  
  
YAMI: Esta bien... agradecemos los reviews de Hannah Pegasus y Nathed y el mensaje de Anahi Yuy...  
  
HOLLY: Muchas gracias chicas...  
  
HANNAH PEGASUS:  
  
HOLLY: Comenzásemos... Malik ayúdame con este review porfis...  
  
YAMI: Hey ¿Por qué con el eres tan amable y a mi me tratas como si fuera un desconocido?  
  
HOLLY: Ya estas de celoso, tranquilo es por que esta chica es admiradora de Malik, por eso tengo que tratarlo bien si no ella podría enojarse conmigo...  
  
YAMI: Entiendo...  
  
HOLLY: Bien Malik comienza...  
  
MALIK: Agradezco que admires, debo admitir tienes buen gusto... gracias por tu review, es cierto yo soy muy preguntón, por eso mi hikari siempre se le colma la paciencia, nunca la tiene conmigo, yo soy un espíritu muy curioso y me gusta conocer todas las cosas nuevas de este mundo pero Marik siempre se enoja por mis preguntas y nunca me seca de dudas ¿No crees que es cruel con alguien tan inocente como yo?  
  
BAKURA: ¿inocente? ¿Qué fue lo que te tomaste antes de venir aquí?  
  
MALIK: ¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa?  
  
YAMI: Miren los buenos amigos...  
  
BAKURA Y MALIK: ¡¡Tú cállate!!  
  
YAMI: Hay, que carácter...  
  
HOLLY: Chicos ya se salieron del tema... mejor continuemos...  
  
NATHED:  
  
HOLLY: Yami ayúdame con este review ¿Quieres?  
  
YAMI: Lo que digas... agradezco mucho, que mi actuación estelar te haya gustado y que te haya hecho llorar...  
  
HOLLY: (En tono triste) A mí también...  
  
YAMI: Que exagerada eres...  
  
HOLLY: Me entro el sentimiento, mejor continuemos... espero que mi idea te haya ayudado y que logres hacer el fic que me contaste, se que lo harás bien... ¿Tu que crees Yami?  
  
YAMI: Se que Ra la ayudara y continuara haciendo buenos fics...  
  
HOLLY: Suerte... continuemos...  
  
ANAHI YUY:  
  
HOLLY: Yami necesito otra vez de tus servicios...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Y yo que? ¿Estoy pintado o que?  
  
HOLLY: Calma ayúdame también...  
  
BAKURA: No me gusta ser premio de consolación...  
  
YAMI: Mejor así, solo yo hablare...  
  
BAKURA: Claro que no yo participare también...  
  
HOLLY: Chicos ya, Bakura da los agradecimientos...  
  
BAKURA: Si... Anahi muchas gracias por tu mensaje, este fic no están bueno por que yo no soy la estrella...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?  
  
BAKURA: Nada, nada...  
  
YAMI: Holly, esta chica te pide que no me hagas sufrir tanto ni que mates a Yugi ¿Serias capas de hacerlo?  
  
BAKURA: âª Que no lo haga, que lo haga sufrir mas si, si â«...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Y esa canción Bakura?  
  
BAKURA: Me la inspiro el momento...  
  
YAMI: Tu cállate metiche...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?  
  
YAMI: A parte de metiche eres sordo...  
  
BAKURA: Ya veras...  
  
HOLLY: Chicos peleas, para otra parte, aquí se me comportan como buenos niños...  
  
BAKURA Y YAMI: Nosotros siempre lo somos (Les nacen 1 aureola a cada uno)  
  
HOLLY: Supongo que solo cuando están dormidos...  
  
YAMI: Que mala eres, pero por favor respondeme ¿Me haras sufrir mas o mataras a Yugi?  
  
HOLLY: Lo pensare, solo el tiempo lo dirá...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?  
  
HOLLY: Muchas gracia a todas las que me han escrito y espero que continúen leyendo...  
  
TODOS: Hasta el próximo capitulo... 


	3. Capitulo 3: La Desicion

DE: Yugi Moto  
  
PARA: Yami-Atem "El Faraón del Antiguo Egipto"  
  
"Así es, ir a una lejana distancia, se que en tus brazos puedo sentir calor y confianza el total de sueños vuelve a mi corazón y puedo sentir que la tristeza desaparece...con compañeros, en el camino conocido para andar, extraviarse en ese camino, la oscuridad puede hacer renacer en mi otro yo, perder la voz por gritar, haber terminado frustrado, desahogándose, realmente quiero encontrar una respuesta que nadie pudo encontrar. Dentro de mi cuerpo, esta la llave que lleva la estrategia para obtener la victoria del juego, a veces me pregunto ¿Quien esta llamando? No logro obtener respuesta, solo encuentro una profunda pena en la oscuridad, con tu valor, sacrificio y fe puede traer luz a mi corazón, este amor crece tras el tiempo, incluso si mañana muero no escapare a ningún lugar a pesar que ya no este a tu lado encontrare la forma de traer una sonrisa hacia ti..."  
  
HASTA SIEMPRE MI FARAON....  
  
CAPITULO 3: "LA DECISIÓN"  
  
Los días siguientes trascurrieron igual, Yami siempre esforzándose por conseguir el dinero, al igual que sus amigos, pero la salud del pequeño Yugi con el pasar del tiempo empeoraba a un mas...  
  
YUGI: Yami... me siento muy mal...  
  
YAMI: Necesitas descansar...  
  
Yugi se queda dormido...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué haré? Esto se ve muy mal...  
  
TEA: Yami, Yugi se ve peor cada día ¿Qué haremos?  
  
YAMI: Todas las esperanzas se me están espumando Tea... y hoy fue un día terrible para mí...  
  
TEA: ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
YAMI: Mis jefes se aburrieron por mi ausencia, he estado pidiendo permiso constantemente, ya que los médicos no han dejado de hablarme al trabajo por la salud de Yugi y eso ya fastidio a mis jefes y decidieron prescindir de mis servicios...  
  
TEA: ¿Quieres decir que...?  
  
YAMI: Si me despidieron Tea ¿y ahora que haré? Las únicas esperanzas de salvar a Yugi se están evaporando con el viento, y cada día que pasa me convenzo más que...  
  
TEA: No lo digas...  
  
YAMI: Es verdad, será mejor ir a buscar un trabajo... me siento tan inútil ¿Cómo es posible que no le quieran dar empleo a un faraón? No puedo creerlo...  
  
TEA: Los tiempos cambian, la gente cambia hasta tu...  
  
YAMI: Lo se, ya no soy el que solía ser hace 5 mil años, antes era una persona mas segura, confiada y con gran poder de mando pero ahora... me vuelto una persona insegura, siempre dudando de mis habilidades, solo Yugi me puede devolver aquella seguridad, solo Yugi puede hacer que vuelva a sonreír, par eso no puedo rendirme, luchare por el cueste lo cueste aunque en el intento tenga que perder la vida...  
  
TEA: No hables así, te ha costado tanto conseguir un cuerpo y gracias a Yugi eso fue posible, pero bien sabes lo que dijo Ra...  
  
YAMI: Lo se, si muero será real, jamás volveré a resucitar y mi articulo del milenio quedara sin efecto pero si eso se necesita para salvar a Yugi no me importa sabiendo que el esta bien, yo donde quiera que este, también estaré bien... compartiré su felicidad...  
  
TEA: Yami, quitate esos pensamientos de la cabeza tu estarás bien y se que no permitirás que Yugi muera...  
  
YAMI: Eso espero...  
  
Las esperanzas que Yami tenían se espumaban a cada segundo, ya que había ido a muchos lugares a pedir trabajo, pero nadie queria contratarlo, por falta de experiencia, por falta de habilidades etc. todo era excusas y excusas...  
  
YAMI: Ya no se que hacer... Ra ilumíname...  
  
Yami ya estaba cansado, todo el día había sido lo mismo, andaba de un lado a otro sin resultados, decidió irse a la casa-tienda a descansar a reponer fuerzas, para luego continuar en su lucha por un trabajo... llego a la casa abre la puerta, se sienta en el sofá, cuando tocan a la puerta...  
  
YAMI: Que inoportuno...  
  
Yami se dirige abrir y se encuentra con 2 espíritus materializados muy conocidos...  
  
BAKURA: (En tono alegre) ¿Qué paso faraón? ¿Cómo esta Yugi?  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué forma de recibirnos faraoncito?  
  
YAMI: Ya comienzas...  
  
MALIK: Venimos a visitarte ¿no nos invitas a pasar?...  
  
YAMI: Supongo que no tengo opción...  
  
BAKURA: Exacto...  
  
YAMI: Pasen...  
  
Los 3 se dirigieron a la sala, y se sentaron en los sillones del recibidor...  
  
MALIK: ¿Cómo esta Yugi?  
  
YAMI: Peor...  
  
MALIK: Ya veo...  
  
BAKURA: Nos preocupa mucho Yugi, aparte de su enfermedad nuestros hikaris están muy cansados esta situación los esta agotando...  
  
MALIK: Es cierto, mi hikari ya no pasa tiempo conmigo, solo piensa en reunir el dinero para Yugi y junto con Ishizu están trabajando muy duro para lograrlo...  
  
BAKURA: Es cierto, lo mismo pasa con Ryo...  
  
YAMI: ¿Eso les molesta?  
  
BAKURA: Claro que no, entendemos las razones pero también necesitamos tiempo...  
  
YAMI: Los entiendo, se que Tea siente lo mismo que ustedes, ella no se queja al contrario me da ánimos para seguir adelante, se que extraña que salgamos juntos a divertirnos pero por la situación no tengo ánimos de nada...  
  
MALIK: Hablando de eso... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenias trabajo hoy?  
  
YAMI: Me despidieron...  
  
BAKURA: Que fracasado eres...  
  
YAMI: Ahorrare tus comentarios, para alguien que quiera oírlos...  
  
BAKURA: Mira se que la situación esta difícil, pero te diré algo que me dijo Ryo hace mucho tiempo...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--------- RECUERDO--------*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
RYO: Bakura ¿No va a salir hoy?  
  
BAKURA: Hoy no Ryo, prefiero quedarme contigo...  
  
RYO: No se de por vencido...  
  
BAKURA: Eso me anima, pero es inútil, nadie confía en mí...  
  
RYO: Yo si, escuche esto, las esperanzas son las ultimas que se pierden a veces la luz, parece tener muchos problemas para surgir y alumbrar con sus rayos una solución... pero si sigue confiando en usted mismo y no pierde las esperanzas todo saldrá bien...  
  
BAKURA: Gracias Ryo...  
  
RYO: Tenga fe Bakura, no se rinda  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-------- FIN DEL RECUERDO--------*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*  
  
BAKURA: Aquellas palabras las llevo clavadas en mi mente y jamás las olvidare, nunca te des por vencido, siempre lucha y no pierdas la fe eso me enseño mi hikari y desde aquel día nunca mas he dudado de mi...  
  
YAMI: Si pero el caso de Yugi es diferente, el tiempo no puede traer luz y dar una solución, ya que tiempo es el que no cuenta mi hikari...  
  
BAKURA: Debes seguir luchando...  
  
YAMI: Eso hago pero mis esfuerzos parecen ser inútiles...  
  
MALIK: Faraón, por primera vez en todos estos 5 mil años que tienes de existencia te escuchas tan débil...  
  
YAMI: Lo se, siento que mi fuerza la tomaba de mi hikari, el me da la fortaleza de seguir adelante, sin el solo soy un individuo común...  
  
MALIK: Deberías de recordar tu vida como faraón, tuviste tantos problemas que resolver a un mas graves que el de Yugi y jamás te mostrarte tan débil como ahora, siempre seguro, sin dudar pero...  
  
YAMI: Antes sentía que yo era el que tenía la respuesta a todo, sentía que yo era capaz de resolver cualquier cosa, pero hoy me siento tan inútil...  
  
BAKURA: Eso siempre lo has sido...  
  
YAMI: Cállate, que estoy hablando en serio...  
  
BAKURA: Esta bien  
  
YAMI: No se que hacer y por donde miro no encuentro una solución, todo es oscuridad, es un callejón sin salida...  
  
MALIK: Mira no se que decir, para ayudarte pero esto si se... cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea...  
  
BAKURA: Si...  
  
YAMI: Gracias... jamás pensé tener apoyo de parte de ustedes...  
  
MALIK: A pesar de nuestras diferencias tenemos que ayudarnos en momentos de necesidad...  
  
BAKURA: Es cierto... ¿Qué piensas hacer faraón?  
  
YAMI: Voy a seguir intentado abrir puertas hasta que alguien me escuche...  
  
En ese instante suena el teléfono...  
  
BAKURA: Que inoportuno, envíalo al reino de las sombras...  
  
YAMI: Veremos...  
  
Yami se dirige a contestar y escucha a una persona llorando in consoladamente  
  
YAMI: (Preocupado) ¿Tea eres tu?  
  
TEA: Yami...  
  
Tea se encontraba llorando, sin poder reunir las fuerzas para contarle a Yami el motivo de su tristeza...  
  
TEA: Snif... Yami...  
  
YAMI: ¿Le paso algo malo a Yugi?  
  
TEA: Yami, el doctor dice que Yugi ya no puede estar ni un segundo más en el hospital  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué dices?  
  
TEA: Le quieren dar de alta a Yugi, si hacen eso Yami, Yugi morirá...  
  
YAMI: ¿Pero como es posible? Ahora pague la estadía de Yugi en el hospital...  
  
TEA: No lo se, pero la enfermera ya esta preparando la boleta de salida para darle de alta a Yugi, si hacen eso Yami... Yugi podría...  
  
YAMI: No lo permitiré...  
  
TEA: Eso espero, haz algo útil y evita por cualquier medio que se lleven a Yugi, Yami...  
  
YAMI: Tea yo...  
  
TEA: Evítalo como sea, pero evítalo...  
  
Tea cuelga el teléfono, dejando a un faraón muy triste por esas crueles palabras...  
  
YAMI: ¿Ra que puedo hacer?  
  
MALIK: ¿Qué sucede faraón?  
  
YAMI: El doctor le quiere dar de alta a Yugi y si hace eso el podría...  
  
BAKURA: Te ayudaremos faraón...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué?  
  
MALIK: Nosotros sabemos como ayudarte...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué dicen?  
  
BAKURA: ¿Eres lo suficientemente hombre como para arriesgarte?  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué serias capas de hacer con tal de salvar a Yugi?  
  
YAMI: Lo que sea...  
  
BAKURA: Me alegra oír eso... te contaremos nuestro plan...  
  
Bakura le relata a Yami lo que planeaban hacer, Yami queda impresionado ante la idea, pero no había opción era eso o Yugi podría morir...  
  
YAMI: Bien lo haré...  
  
MALIK: Lo haremos...  
  
YAMI: Bien preparare algunas cosas que necesitaremos...  
  
BAKURA: Aprendes rápido...  
  
YAMI: El abuelo de Yugi tenía un instrumento para paralizar a los mortales...  
  
BAKURA: Mi sortija seria más efectiva...  
  
YAMI: Talvez, pero ellos le tienen más miedo a esta clase de instrumentos...  
  
BAKURA: Bien... ¿Faraón tienes algunas cadenas, candados o algo similar?  
  
YAMI: No... ¿Por qué los preguntas?  
  
BAKURA: No importa... Malik consigue lo que necesitaremos  
  
MALIK: Si... en seguida...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Sabes donde esta ese patético doctor?  
  
YAMI: La verdad no...  
  
BAKURA: No importa iremos primero al hospital donde esta Yugi, talvez ahí nos digan donde esta y luego lo buscaremos...  
  
YAMI: Me parece bien...  
  
BAKURA: Malik ve a buscar lo que te dije y nos veremos en el hospital dentro de 3 horas...  
  
MALIK: Bien...  
  
YAMI: Espera un segundo tengo que buscar algunas cosas...  
  
BAKURA: Date prisa...  
  
Minutos después, Yami sale de la habitación del abuelo y con el traía un maletín algo pesado con objetos que Bakura no tenia ni idea que eran...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué es eso?  
  
YAMI: Lo veras cuando realicemos el plan...  
  
BAKURA: Entonces en marcha detendremos la salida de Yugi...  
  
Los dos chicos se dirigieron al hospital... 2 horas después llegaron al hospital y se dirigieron a hablar con la recepcionista...  
  
YAMI: ¿Señorita no sabe donde esta el doctor Lyan Kambara?  
  
¿?: Si, se encuentra en el hospital de emergencia que queda a una cuadra... necesitamos que venga pronto porque tiene que firmar la boleta de salida de su hermano joven... sin su firma no podemos darle de alta al chico...  
  
YAMI: Que bien, lo buscare...  
  
¿?: Por favor dígale que se apresure...  
  
YAMI: Claro... Bakura, vamos al hospital de emergencia haya esta el doctor...  
  
BAKURA: excelente la diversión comienza...  
  
Esperaron unos minutos fuera del hospital, hasta la llegada de Marik y los 3 se dirigieron al hospital de emergencia... ya en el lugar...  
  
YAMI: Señorita ¿Dónde se encuentra el doctor Kambara?  
  
¿?: Esta en el patio trasero...  
  
YAMI: Muchas gracias... chicos vigilen aquí, yo iré hablar con el doctor, y si no quiere acceder actuaremos...  
  
BAKURA: Esto será aun mas difícil faraón, mira cuantos mortales...  
  
YAMI: Lo se pero...  
  
MALIK: Hay que arriesgarse y si en el camino hay que sacrificar a alguien ni modo hay que hacerlo...  
  
YAMI: Que Ra me perdone pero es verdad...  
  
BAKURA: Apresúrate y así podremos divertirnos mas rápido...  
  
YAMI: Bien...  
  
Yami busco al doctor por todo el hospital, hasta que lo encontró hablando con otro doctor, pero justo cuando Yami llego, ya se estaban despidiendo dándole oportunidad para hablar con el...  
  
YAMI: Doctor necesito hablar con usted...  
  
DOCTOR: Joven que sea rápido, ya que tengo una operación a las 5 en el hospital...  
  
YAMI: Esto será rápido (pensando) Espero... doctor por favor le pido, que interceda para que no le den de alta a Yugi...  
  
DOCTOR: Joven no puedo hacer nada, eso ya esta decidido...  
  
YAMI: ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada hoy? Este día pague más dinero que antes y no fueron capaces de decirme que querían dejar ir a Yugi...  
  
DOCTOR: Joven, eso ya no esta en mis manos entienda...  
  
YAMI: Eso no es cierto, usted pertenece al consejo del hospital, bien podría interceder, para que dejaran a Yugi por mas tiempo en el hospital, hasta que yo consiga el dinero su de operación...  
  
DOCTOR: ¿Usted cree que no he hablado de eso? Claro que lo he hecho, pero ya no hay nada que hacer, mis superiores lo han decidido, ya no esta en mis manos...  
  
YAMI: Claro dejaran morir a un niño, solo por que su hermano, no puede conseguir el dinero para operarlo ¿Cierto?  
  
DOCTOR: Claro que no, su hermano se pondrá mejor estando en su casa...  
  
YAMI: Si claro...  
  
DOCTOR: Lo siento joven, tengo prisa y debo irme, entienda ya no hay nada que hacer, hoy le darán de alta a su hermano y eso es todo... con su permiso...  
  
YAMI: (Pensando) Eso lo veremos...  
  
En es instante el doctor se da la vuelta, Yami aprovecha para sacar del maletín una pistola... Yami tira el maletín y apunta con el arma la espalda del doctor asustándolo mucho...  
  
DOCTOR: Dios...  
  
YAMI: Si usted no me quiere ayudar por las buenas, lo hará por las malas...  
  
Yami llevaba al doctor agarrado de su mano y en la espalda apuntándolo con el arma... llega hasta donde estaba el guardia de seguridad, el cual era un tipo algo pasado de peso...  
  
YAMI: Abra la puerta si no quiere que el doctorcito sea cadáver... (N/A: ¿Se imaginan a Yami hablando de esta forma? Esto le quedaba mejor a Bakura ¿Cierto?)  
  
DOCTOR: Hágale caso...  
  
YAMI: Déme su arma...  
  
¿?: Yo no estoy armado...  
  
Yami apunta el arma a la cabeza del pobre sujeto...  
  
DOCTOR: Es verdad el no tiene arma...  
  
YAMI: Esta bien... pero abra esa puerta y venga conmigo...  
  
¿?: Si...  
  
El tipo hizo lo que Yami dijo y se dirigió con el hacia el recibidor donde estaban los 2 espíritus...  
  
YAMI: Chicos la acción comenzara...  
  
BAKURA: Ya era hora, faraón...  
  
MALIK: Nos estamos aburriendo con tu tardanza...  
  
YAMI: Bien todos en posición...  
  
Yami enseñando el arma a los presentes...  
  
YAMI: Nosotros no les queremos hacer daño, pero si se resisten tendremos que actuar...  
  
Algunas personas que estaban en el hospital lograron escapar, enfermeras, doctores, algunos pacientes... pero otros se quedaron en el hospital, ya que Bakura y Malik habían cerrado con cadenas las puertas impidiendo que escaparan...  
  
Afuera algunos que pudieron huir, hablan por sus celulares o teléfonos públicos a la policía... en el hospital el ambiente se sentía muy pesado, personas gritando, personas llorando o preocupados por la salud de los pacientes que estaban en la sala de espera...  
  
YAMI: Esto va hacer muy difícil... pero lo hago por ti Yugi...  
  
¿?: Joven por favor déjeme ir, mi esposa esta apunto de dar a luz y si no la llevo pronto...  
  
YAMI: Usted... (Dirigiéndose al doctor) Atienda a la señora...  
  
DOCTOR: Pero joven, yo soy cardiólogo no puedo atender un parto...  
  
YAMI: Que inútil es... no puede ser que no pueda cosas generales como esa... ¿?: Tranquilos creo que podré resistir un poco más...  
  
YAMI: ¿Segura señora?  
  
¿?: Si...  
  
¿?: ¿Querida segura que podrás resistir?...  
  
¿?: Lo intentare...  
  
BAKURA: Todo esta listo faraón, las puertas están aseguradas...  
  
YAMI: Genial, ahora solo falta esperar haber si nuestro plan resulta...  
  
El tiempo paso, y la tensión se agudizo, un hico el cual extrañamente era muy parecido a Yami, sobre todo en el color de su cabello, sus rallos rojizos, los mechones rubios y su color oscuro era similar al cabello de Yami, era la primera vez que el faraón veía algo así, Yami suponía que solo el y Yugi tenían ese tono de cabello pero se equivocaba, en alguna parte del mundo existían otras personas con igual color, lo unico que era diferente este chico era el color de sus ojos lo cuales eran azules... el chico hacia mucho escándalo, era el que estaba poniendo a un mas nerviosos a Bakura y Malik...  
  
BAKURA: Ya cállate, si no quieres que te mande a hacerle compañía a Seth, grandísimo idiota (N/A: Bakura siempre de amable)  
  
¿?: ¿Por qué me hablas de esa forma tan vulgar?  
  
BAKURA: Mira tú...  
  
MALIK: ¡Hip!  
  
BAKURA: ¿Y tú por que te ríes?  
  
MALIK: Bakura has encontrado a tu némesis ¿Cierto?  
  
BAKURA: (Enojado) Mejor cállate... y tu será mejor que ni hables, si quieres ver otro amanecer en una pieza...  
  
El chico se quedo callado por un momento, mientras los dos espíritus discutían, luego continúo con sus quejas...  
  
¿?: Maldito estupido, ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así no ves que estoy herido?  
  
BAKURA: Mira invecil, me vuelves a insultar y juro que esa herida no será lo unico que te duela...  
  
El chico tenia una herida en su mano derecha, al parecer se la había hecho algún pandillero, al juzgar por su aspecto eso debía ser ese chico, con sus pantalones extremadamente flojos, voz altanera, camisa con un extraño logo, que al parecer era el signo de su pandilla, era de suponer que el chico había reñido con otro similar y el había sido el mas perjudicado...  
  
¿?: ¿Qué clase de inhumano eres?  
  
Sonando triste y queriendo hacer a Bakura que se compadeciera de el... grabe error... persona equivocada... o mas bien espíritu, lo que venga mejor  
  
BAKURA: ¿Inhumano? (Pensando) Si supiera que no soy humado, deje de serlo hace mas de 5 mil años... me vale lo que te pase, por que mi que ojala y te mueras, así le harías un favor a la humanidad...  
  
Yami estaba cerca y no podía dejar eso así, el no queria lastimar a nadie así que tenia que ayudar a ese chico, a pesar de su actitud con sus "Amigos"... (N/A: Yami me va a matar por decir eso)  
  
YAMI: Bakura no hables así... (Dirigiéndose al chico) ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
¿?: ¿Para que deseas saber mi nombre?  
  
BAKURA: Para llamarte de otra forma que no sea invecil, idiota...  
  
¿?: Mira tu cállate, estoy hablando con mi tocayo...  
  
MALIK: ¿Tocayo?  
  
¿?: Mira su peinado, se nota que el chico tiene buen gusto...  
  
MALIK: (Sarcasmo) Así claro, lo que digas...  
  
YAMI: ¿Me dirás tu nombre o no?  
  
¿?: Esta bien... me llamo Noa (N/A: Me gusto el nombre del nuevo enemigo de la 3ª generación del anime "Yu-Gi-Oh! Enter The Shadow Realm")  
  
BAKURA: (Riendo) Que idiota, tiene nombre de niña...  
  
MALIK: Ese es el nombre, mas estupido que haya escuchado...  
  
NOA: (Enojado) Y debo suponer que Bakura es un nombre decente ¿Cierto?  
  
BAKURA: Oye con mi nombre no te metas o te puede ir muy mal...  
  
NOA: (Viendo a Malik) ¿Y tu debes de tener un nombre tan patético como el de este cierto?  
  
MALIK: Eso te quedara de deber idiota, pero ten por seguro que no es nombre de niña, como el tuyo...  
  
NOA: ¿Así? pues...  
  
YAMI: Chicos, tranquilos, Noa te ayudare...  
  
NOA: Gracias hermano...  
  
YAMI: Doctor atienda al chico...  
  
DOCTOR: Pero joven Yami... yo soy cardiólogo, no cirujano...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué clase de doctor es usted? Compro el titulo, se lo regalaron ¿o que?  
  
DOCTOR: Hey ¿Cómo se atreve hablarme así?  
  
YAMI: Es la verdad, yo entiendo, que ya la especialización son carreras aparte, que en sus estudios como doctor le tuvieron que enseñar a coser una simple herida...  
  
NOA: Hey, no digas simple, que no ves que me estoy desangrando aquí (N/A: Que exagerado)  
  
YAMI: Lo siento... ¿Lo ayudara o no?  
  
DOCTOR: Esta bien...  
  
YAMI: Y ustedes ayúdenlo (Dirigiéndose a una enfermera que estaba muy asustada bajo el recibidor) (Y a un paramédico que esta sentado en una muy cerca de la chica)  
  
¿?: (Llorando) Pero yo...  
  
¿?: Tranquila Lisa yo te ayudare...  
  
YAMI: No les haremos daño solo ayuden al doctor...  
  
¿?: Esta bien...  
  
La enfermera salio de su escondite junto con el chico, acompaño al doctor...  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala de espera, el ambiente parecía menos tenso, con la ausencia de ese chico gritando por todo el lugar, dio tiempo de conversar, los pacientes sentían un poco de confianza con sus raptores, ya que no podían temerles, a pesar de ser las personas que les habían prohibido su libertad, no les causaba temor hablarles al contrario, su forma de hablar a pesar de que 2 de ellos hablaban de una forma altanera y siempre a la defensiva, era agradable y sabían que esos chicos no tenían malas intenciones, hacían eso para conseguir algo que quizás ese fue el unico método de obtenerlo...  
  
¿?: ¿Ustedes por que hacen esto?  
  
Pregunto un hombre, el cual estaba con su esposa y la tenia en un abrazo... Yami le dirigió la mirada y decidió contestar a su pregunta...  
  
YAMI: Lo hacemos por mí... hermano...  
  
¿?: ¿Su hermano?  
  
YAMI: El esta muy grave, necesita un transplante de corazón lo mas pronto posible, pero su operación cuesta mucho dinero, mis amigos y yo hemos estado trabajando muy duro para conseguirlo y ya cuando contamos con mucho mas de la mitad del dinero, le quieren dar de alta... y si lo hacen el podría morir...  
  
BAKURA: Por tal motivo, le dije al faraón que debíamos actuar rápido si no Yugi podría morir...  
  
YAMI: Esta fue la única salida que vimos posible, talvez fue algo apresurado, tal vez estábamos equivocados y actuamos mal... pero la desesperación fue tanta que no tuvimos opción...  
  
MALIK: Talvez debimos hablar con mas gente, para que dejaran a Yugi en el hospital mientras que el faraón conseguía el dinero pero...  
  
YAMI: Estoy cansado de hablar con medio mundo y nadie parece querer ayudarme, todos simplemente ponen excusas y dicen no tener los medios para ayudar a Yugi... por eso decidí que lo mejor seria esto... no esta bien, pero no tuvimos opción... usted que dentro de poco será papa, me entenderá jamás dejaría morir a un ser querido por nada del mundo, a pesar que eso signifique arriesgarlo todo...  
  
¿?: Si lo se...  
  
YAMI: Bueno si me lo permite ¿Podría saber su nombre?  
  
¿?: Claro, soy Ray Shimamura y mi esposa se llama Relena...  
  
YAMI: Pues mucho gusto... (Le extiende la mano) mi nombre es Yami-Atem Moto...  
  
RAY: Es un gusto conocerlo, lastima que fue en estas condiciones...  
  
YAMI: Lo se y siento haberles causado tantas preocupaciones...  
  
RAY: A pesar de todo entendemos su reacción y quien sabe quizás yo hubiera hecho lo mismo...  
  
YAMI: Muchas gracias...  
  
BAKURA: Hey faraón...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué sucede roba almas?  
  
BAKURA: No haz presentado a los genios de esta organización...  
  
YAMI: ¿Cuál organización?  
  
BAKURA: La que formamos nosotros 3... bueno no importa mi nombre es Bakura...  
  
MALIK: No te olvides de mí... Malik...  
  
En ese instante el doctor había terminado con la cirugía y el chico ruidoso pudo escuchar el nombre de Malik...  
  
NOA: (riéndose) Tenía razón, si hay un nombre más patético que el de Bakura es el tuyo... Malik que nombre más ridículo...  
  
Malik se enojo mucho por la burla de ese chico, se dirigió a el con gran furia y lo sostenía por su cuello, Malik podía ser un poco mas tolerante con los mortales que Bakura pero, cuidadito con que se metan con su nombre... sufrirías las consecuencias...  
  
MALIK: Mira mal nacido, te vuelves a burlar de mi hermoso nombre y te juro que yo si te enviare al reino de las sombras, mas rápido de lo que piensas, estupido...  
  
El chico se estaba poniendo morado por la falta de aire, tubo que intervenir Yami... para calmar a un espíritu sumamente enojado...  
  
YAMI: Malik, fue suficiente, suéltalo...  
  
MALIK: (Lo suelta) Mira engendro de Seth, te vuelves a burlar de mi nombre y esa herida se extenderá a todo tu cuerpo... maldito, estupido... (N/A: Hablando de amables)  
  
NOA: (Tosiendo) Hay que sensible...  
  
MALIK: Mira tu invecil (Yami lo detiene)...  
  
YAMI: Ya calmate... no me hagas usar mis poderes contra tuya y sabes que yo no amenazo...  
  
MALIK: Bien, pero este idiota se burla de mi hermoso nombre y yo... YAMI: Ya calmate, pareces un niño caprichoso con esa actitud, compórtate como un espíritu decente por una vez en tu vida ¿quieres?  
  
MALIK: Así, claro ponte alado de este tipo, solo por que este tonto se parece a ti...  
  
YAMI: Mejor cállate y aléjate de aquí...  
  
MALIK: Esta bien...  
  
Con eso Yami, puso fin a una discusión, que por su intensidad parecía que llegaría mas lejos que una simple amenaza, Yami sabia muy bien lo sensible que era Malik, si se burlaban de su nombre, pero tenia razón a nadie le gusta que se burlen de algo, que para la persona es muy especial y para Malik eso era su nombre, el no conocía el verdadero, pero el que ahora tenia se lo dio su hikari, así que por eso era especial y el amaba llamarse así, ya que se lo puso la persona mas importante de su vida...  
  
Malik se alejo del lugar no sin antes ir murmurando muchos insultos....  
  
MALIK: Maldito infeliz, juro que me las pagara, idiota, estupido... hijo de Seth, me las pagaras, juro por los dioses que me las pagaras...  
  
Luego de esa acalorada discusión de nuevo los 3 chicos se dirigieron a la sala de espera donde estaban los pacientes... Yami en el camino a su asiento, observo a una pareja acostada en el piso... la chica sostenía a un chico en sus brazos al parecer eran novios y habían sufrido algún accidente ya que la chica tenia el brazo vendado... la joven tenia el cabello rubio, piel blanca, ojos verdes y en su rostro se podían observar muchos moretones, al parecer el accidente había sido fuerte... el chico tenia cabello color café, piel blanca y ojos azules, parecía estar muy bien y solo descansaba en las piernas de su novia, eso llamo la atención de Yami y quiso conversar un poco con la pareja...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué les sucedió?  
  
¿?: Nada que te importe...  
  
YAMI: Solo queria hablar un poco, no es necesario que te alteres...  
  
¿?: Esta bien, lo siento pero estoy muy tenso por esta situación...  
  
YAMI: Se que debe ser así, pero nosotros no queremos hacerles daño, solo que remos ablandar un poco el corazón de la sociedad...  
  
¿?: Si lo que digas...  
  
YAMI: ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?  
  
¿?: Supongo que si, me llamo Marco y ella es Mine...  
  
YAMI: Mucho gusto... mi nombre es Yami-Atem Moto, y no tengan miedo no les haremos daño...  
  
MARCO: Si...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué les ocurrió?  
  
MARCO: Tuvimos un accidente en nuestro auto...  
  
YAMI: Ya veo... ambos sufrieron las consecuencias...  
  
MARCO: Así es...  
  
YAMI: ¿Por qué no te ves herido?  
  
MARCO: Claro que lo estoy mira...  
  
Le enseña unos aruñones que tenia en su brazo izquierdo...  
  
YAMI: ¿Solo eso?  
  
MARCO: Mira, iba ebrio ¿De acuerdo?  
  
YAMI: ¿Quién conducía?  
  
MARCO: Ya basta de este interrogatorio, ya no contestare a ningunas más de tus preguntas...  
  
YAMI: Bien, como quieras...  
  
Yami se aleja de la pareja, observa un poco a la chica, la cual tenia la mirada muy triste y no le había dirigido la palabra era obvió ese chico estaba mintiendo...  
  
YAMI: (Pensando) Infeliz, cree que me va engañar a mi, al faraón de Egipto, miles de veces observe esa mirada de parte de las doncellas de mi reino, y se perfectamente por que de su tristeza, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que todo se descubra...  
  
Yami por fin llega a la sala de espera junto con sus otros compañeros...  
  
En la sala de espera estaba una mujer, la cual contenía aun niño. El bebe lloraba la mujer se paseaba de un lado a otro con la criatura, cuando Yami la ve decide hablar con ella...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué le sucede al nene?  
  
¿?: Need help (*)...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué dice?  
  
¿?: My baby, need help (*)...  
  
YAMI: ¿Ah?  
  
¿?: One problem his ear... boy please... help my baby please (*)...  
  
YAMI: No entiendo lo que dice señora...  
  
¿?: Mi niño, joven... My baby... por favor... his ear, his ear  
  
La mujer seguía diciéndole Yami frases que el faraón, no tenia ni idea de lo que significaban, prefirió alejarse de ella, a pesar que la mujer lo jaloneaba de su camisa para que no se fuera...  
  
YAMI: Ra, dame paciencia...  
  
Los minutos pasaron, nadie hablaba solo se escuchaba el sonido de un pequeño televisor ubicado en la sala de espera, nada mas... cuando de pronto aquella tranquilidad fue interrumpida por el sonido de unas sirenas al parecer la policía había llegado y con ellos el noticiero... ya que la programación que en ese instante había, se cancelo dando paso a la noticia del secuestro del hospital y de la gente dentro de el, esa era lo que los 3 chicos esperan al fin todo daría inicio...  
  
BAKURA: Ya era hora...  
  
MALIK: Estábamos (Bostezo) Tan aburridos...  
  
YAMI: Chicos, hay que actuar con precaución, no queremos lastimar a nadie solo queremos conseguir que Yugi se quede en el hospital y que mi hikari este en la lista de espera de donantes...  
  
BAKURA: Bien dicho, esa patética mortal llamado Botan, jamás te iba ayudar faraón, es bueno que pienses obtener más ventaja de esto...  
  
YAMI: No hay opción...  
  
El sonido de las sirenas no dejaba de escucharse por todo el lugar, al parecer eran muchos carros patrulla pero era de esperarse en la ciudad raramente ocurría un incidente como este, y cuando sucedía toda la policía se dirigía a detenerlo... pero aun así los 3 chicos estaban muy ansiosos, algo nerviosos también, por que no sabían si su plan daría resultado y si Yugi iba a obtenr al fin un nuevo corazón, por el momento solo era cuestión de esperar tener paciencia y rogar a Ra por que todos lo esfuerzos de los 3 chicos resultaran como esperaban...  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
HOLLY: Hola a todos y a todas, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y bueno antes de agradecer sus reviews, tengo que hacer algunas aclaraciones, sobre las frases en ingles, antes que todo, quiero disculparme si algunas cosas no tenían sentido, he intentado hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, con la ayuda de mi diccionario ingles-español y para mi que no se mucho de ingles creanme ha sido bastante difícil pero bueno comenzare...  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué le sucede al nene?  
  
¿?: Need help= Necesito ayuda  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué dice?  
  
¿?: My baby, need help = Mi bebe, necesita ayuda  
  
YAMI: ¿Ah?  
  
¿?: One problem his ear... boy please... help my baby please = Tiene un problema en su oído... joven por favor... ayude a mi bebe por favor...  
  
YAMI: No entiendo lo que dice señora...  
  
¿?: Mi niño, joven... My baby... por favor... his ear, his ear = Mi bebe... en su oído, en su oído... . -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
HOLLY: Bueno o por lo menos eso queria que dijera la señora, espero haberlo hecho mas o menos bien tal vez, me dicen que tal estuvo mi excusión con otra lengua que no fuera el castellano, por favor... denme ánimos o díganme que será mejor que solo escriba en español, quiero saber que tal les pareció...  
  
YAMI: A mi me dejaste en la luna con esos tus ocurrencias...  
  
HOLLY: De eso se trataba Yami, dejarte totalmente con un gran signo de interrogación en tu rostro...  
  
BAKURA: Para mi el faraón siempre tiene un signo de interrogación en su rostro...  
  
YAMI: Tu callate...  
  
MALIK: Ustedes ya comienzan, no me hagan cantarles aquella canción...  
  
YAMI Y BAKURA: ¡¡NO!!  
  
MALIK: Me vale su opinión, Bakura y el faraón sentados en un árbol se be... (Bakura y Yami le tapan la boca)  
  
HOLLY: Dejen al pobre de Malik, lo pueden asfixiar con ese trato...  
  
YAMI: Esta bien lo haré pero que tu me lo pides...  
  
BAKURA: Lo mismo digo...  
  
MALIK: (Tosiendo) Que malos son, no aceptan la verdad, no aceptan... ¡SU! Verdad...  
  
YAMI: Cállate o ya veras...  
  
MALIK: Mira como tiemblo de miedo... faraón patético...  
  
HOLLY: Chicos, chicos ya calmense o me harán sacarlos del fic...  
  
TODOS: No por favor...  
  
MALIK: Nos comportaremos...  
  
HOLLY: Mas les vale o ya verán...  
  
YAMI: Será mejor que le hagamos caso, ya que si no me era peor que en su otro fic "La búsqueda del tesoro perdido"  
  
Bakura y Malik se ponen a reír ante el comentario...  
  
MALIK: Pero si a mí casi me haces llorar...  
  
BAKURA: Jamás imagine que me apreciaras tanto...  
  
YAMI: Para que hable...  
  
HOLLY: Ya se desviaron del tema... ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Estamos en "Riesgo total" ¿se olvidaron de eso?...  
  
YAMI: Lo sentimos...  
  
HOLLY: Bueno no importa después de esa pequeña plática a contestar reviews...  
  
YAMI: ¡¡Si!! Agradezcamos los reviews mandado por Nathed, y Kaiba Shirou...  
  
HOLLY: Estoy tan agradecida con Nathed ella siempre me ayuda y me alegra saber que ahora tengo a otra persona que lee mi fic te doy la bienvenida, Kaiba Shirou muchas gracias por tus comentarios y nada me hace mas feliz de que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo y que la historia les llegue al corazón, eso me llena de satisfacción y me da ánimos para seguir adelante.... Muchas gracias...  
  
BAKURA: Bueno empecemos...  
  
HOLLY: Bien...  
  
NATHED:  
  
HOLLY: Hola chica ¿Cómo estas? Tienes razón cuando me entere del final de Yu-Gi-Oh! y saber que mi querido faraón, se había regresado al otro mundo estuve tan triste que no tenia ánimos de nada pero en fin así es la vida... pero alégrate ya la nueva generación de Yu-Gi-Oh!-R esta por venir y según dicen regresa Yami a la acción junto con los otros personajes solo habrá que esperar...  
  
TODO: Snif, Snif...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Qué les ocurre? ¿Por qué lloran?  
  
TODOS: ¡¡YAMI!!  
  
HOLLY: Ya les dije que Yu-Gi-Oh!-R regresara nuestro faraón...  
  
TODOS: ¿En serio?  
  
HOLLY: Si así que ya no lloren o me harán llorar a mi también...  
  
TODOS: Esta bien...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Yami tu que cuentas? ¿Listo para Yu-Gi-Oh!-R?  
  
YAMI: Yo siempre estoy listo para cualquier desafió...  
  
BAKURA: Así claro como el desafió de "La búsqueda del tesoro perdido" ¿Cierto?  
  
YAMI: Tú cállate, que me tomaste por sorpresa esa vez, pero ya no volverá a pasar...  
  
HOLLY: Chicos calmense... (Viendo con ojos picaros a Malik. Bakura y a Yami) ¿Chicos?...  
  
YAMI: (Preocupado) Hay no me gustan esos ojos...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Chicos? Nathed me ha contado que tiene unas fotos de ustedes cuando eran más jóvenes...  
  
YAMI: No por favor...  
  
HOLLY: Nathed si no es mucha molestia ¿Me las podía mandar? A cualquiera de mis direcciones: hollymotto@yahoo.com o hollymotto@hotmail.com me encajaría ver esas fotos...  
  
YAMI: No por favor... (Sonrojado) Me da pena...  
  
BAKURA: A mi también...  
  
MALIK: Que vergüenza...  
  
HOLLY: Por que ¿Qué hicieron en esas fotos chicos?  
  
TODOS: Nada...  
  
HOLLY: Huy pues esas caras dicen lo contrario... habrá que verlas... muchas gracias por tu review y espero que me puedas mandar esas fotos... y si me mandas tu dirección de correo electrónico yo te puedo enviar algunas fotos que tengo de mi lindo faraón... y el resto de los chicos...  
  
YAMI: Ahí salgo muy guapo, la cámara capto mi esplendida figura...  
  
HOLLY: No seas tan presumido... bien continuemos...  
  
KAIBA SHIROU:  
  
HOLLY: Hola te damos la bienvenida a mi fic, me de un gusto enorme que te este gustando...  
  
YAMI: Que bien que mi actuación estelar te este haciendo llorar...  
  
HOLLY: De eso se trata... se que es mucho dinero, pero no le pueden pedir ayuda a Kaiba ya que el chico no es amigo del grupo de Yugi, te contare para el tengo otro papel y no será del presidente de Kaiba Corp, será uno muy diferente ¿Quieres ver a Kaiba vestido de policía? Pues espera un poco y lo veras... Kaiba será uno de los policías que intervendrá en el secuestro del hospital y de sus ocupantes, tenia esto planeado por eso si te das cuenta no ha aparecido Kaiba en el fic, ni tan siquiera lo he mencionado, pero no comas ansias pronto lo veras actuando de policía... por eso se le complica la situación a Yami, ya que si Kaiba apareciera como siempre, siendo rico y poderoso fácilmente hubieran podido reunir el dinero y Yugi rápidamente hubiera sido operado y fin de la historia... para hacerlo mas interesente no lo incluí de amigo de los chicos, en cierta forma será enemigo de Yami... (Sin saberlo claro)  
  
KAIBA: Que papel más extraño me toco representar Holly ¿Por qué me diste ese?  
  
HOLLY: Tu eras el ideal... nadie se compara contigo Kaiba...  
  
KAIBA: (Sonrojado) Pues muchas gracias  
  
HOLLY: Ya veras que todo saldrá bien... Muchas gracias por decir que escribo bien, eso es lo que me da ánimos para seguir adelante, saber que la gente aprecia lo que hago no tiene precio...  
  
YAMI: (En tono suave) Síganle diciendo cosas bonitas del fic, así no nos hará sufrir tanto a los demás...  
  
HOLLY: (Enojada) ¿Qué estas diciendo Yami-Atem Moto?  
  
YAMI: Nada, yo no he dicho nada...  
  
HOLLY: Umm... ánimos no te rindas, uno con el tiempo va mejorando, si leyeras las primeras historias que hice... ni las he publicado me dan demasiada vergüenza saber que algún día pude escribir tan mal... pero en fin, uno mejora con el tiempo solo ten paciencia...bueno y con respecto a la novia de Yami, Tea hace muy bien el papel de novia aunque al final del fic habrá una sorpresa solo espera y veras... no te enojes conmigo por que ella sea la novia del faraón, pero no hay otra que desempeñe bien ese papel... mira Mai es de Joey... Sereniti huy ahí no se si es de Tristan o de Duke... Ishizu creo que hace mejor pareja con Odion o con Shadi solo queda Tea... pero aguarda al final dará un giro diferente y te sorprenderá... tu solo sigue leyendo y lo sabrás... y con tu petición de Yaoi pues habrá sorpresas solo eso puedo decirte y quien sabe que surja un Yaoi Yami & Yugi todo es posible tu solo sigue leyendo y lo sabrás...  
  
YAMI: (Sonrojado) ¿Y esa clase de comentarios Holly?  
  
HOLLY: Es la verdad ya he pensado 2 que 3 cosas que sorprenderán a todos... pero por el momento no puedo adelantar nada...  
  
YAMI: Que mala...  
  
HOLLY: No soy mala, me encanta tener en suspenso al lector... además les adelanto que habrá mas y mas y mas sufrimiento, dolor, lagrimas y angustias por favor no se enojen conmigo... pero es la primera vez que excursiono en el mundo del sufrimiento y creo que me esta gustando hacer sufrir a los personajes...  
  
TODOS: ¡¡QUE MALA!!  
  
HOLLY: Hay que fue eso... oigan casi me botan de mi haciendo con esos sus gritos, a puras penas me pude sostener del teclado... por eso los haré sufrir a un mas...  
  
YAMI: No por favor...  
  
BAKURA: Nos comportaremos... (Suavecito) faraón ya oíste compórtate...  
  
YAMI: ¿Quién yo?  
  
MALIK: No hay otro faraón cerca...  
  
YAMI: Ya cállense...  
  
HOLLY: Pues bueno queridos lectores, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y me hayan tenido paciencia por tardarme tanto en subirlo, pero es que como he dicho tantas veces, me cuesta tanto hacer un fic lleno de sufrimiento, que a veces no logro encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo mas dramático, pero en fin creo que ya le estoy agarrando el hilo a la trama, para seguir mas fácilmente con al historia... pronto saldrá el oficial Seto Kaiba prepárense...  
  
KAIBA: Este uniforme esta muy apretado...  
  
HOLLY: Kaiba ¿Y esos gritos?  
  
KAIBA: Holly este uniforme le queda mejor a Mokuba que a mí, hay no me deja respirar...  
  
HOLLY: Te ves bien... los lectores les encantara verte vestido de esa forma... bueno chicos y chicas muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, espero que me sigan escribiendo o me manden un mail a mis dos direcciones de correo electrónico: hollymotto@yahoo.com o hollymotto@hotmail.com espero saber de ustedes pronto...  
  
Hasta el próximo capitulo.-  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.- 


	4. Capitulo 4: La Llegada

DE: Yugi Moto  
  
PARA: Yami-Atem "El Faraón del Antiguo Egipto"  
  
"Así es, ir a una lejana distancia, se que en tus brazos puedo sentir calor y confianza el total de sueños vuelve a mi corazón y puedo sentir que la tristeza desaparece...con compañeros, en el camino conocido para andar, extraviarse en ese camino, la oscuridad puede hacer renacer en mi otro yo, perder la voz por gritar, haber terminado frustrado, desahogándose, realmente quiero encontrar una respuesta que nadie pudo encontrar. Dentro de mi cuerpo, esta la llave que lleva la estrategia para obtener la victoria del juego, a veces me pregunto ¿Quien esta llamando? No logro obtener respuesta, solo encuentro una profunda pena en la oscuridad, con tu valor, sacrificio y fe puede traer luz a mi corazón, este amor crece tras el tiempo, incluso si mañana muero no escapare a ningún lugar a pesar que ya no este a tu lado encontrare la forma de traer una sonrisa hacia ti..."  
  
HASTA SIEMPRE MI FARAON....  
  
CAPITULO 4: "LA LLEGADA"  
  
Una gran cantidad de carros patrulla paro frente al edificio del hospital, donde según los policías, adentro se encontraban un grupo de terroristas que lo unico que querían era causar daño, tristeza, desesperación y dolor a las personas que no podían defenderse, como los enfermos que se encontraban como rehenes en aquel lugar... que equivocados estaban.... Lo que menos querían sus ocupantes era dañar a las personas que estaban en ese lugar... pero no se podía culpar a los policías, en una situación muy peligrosa para todos, así se podían sacar las peores conclusiones y sin conocer la identidad, ni las peticiones de los que lo ocupaban se podía suponer lo peor...  
  
YAMI: Espero que todo resulte bien...  
  
Bakura pone su mano en el hombro de Yami...  
  
BAKURA: No te comportes como un cobarde faraón, todo saldrá bien... así que calmate...  
  
Yami solo puso una sonrisa y afirmo, tal vez las palabras de Bakura no eran tan amables pero eran reconfortantes y lo hacían sentir mucho mejor...  
  
Uno de los carros patrulla paro cerca del lugar, un hombre muy bien vestido, bajo de ella, llevaba un traje muy elegante color rojo, su corbata era color azul y sus zapatos eran color blanco, solo miro a los policías y se dirigió a hablar con ellos para tener una mejor impresión de la situación...  
  
¿?: ¿Disculpe?...  
  
Pregunto el hombre de forma cortes, captando la atención de los policías, que en seguida al verlo se pusieron firmes y lo saludaron muy respetuosamente...  
  
¿?: Señor Pegasus...  
  
PEGASUS: ¿Cuál es la situación?  
  
¿?: O vaya no sabia que la policía había mandado a sumas famoso negociador de rehenes al detective Maximillian Pegasus, esto resultara fácil...  
  
Dijo unió de los hombres en tono suave...que observa todo atrás de la barra de seguridad  
  
¿?: Bueno señor hasta el momento no sabemos nada, solo tenemos las declaraciones de las personas que lograron escapar...  
  
PEGASUS: ¿Qué dijeron?  
  
¿?: Nos expresaron, que al parecer son 3 chicos... un albino, un rubio y un pelirrojo con rallos rubios...  
  
PEGASUS: Extraño cabello... pero continua...  
  
¿?: No sabemos más, ya que las personas salieron lo más rápido que pudieron del lugar y no nos dijeron mucho...  
  
PEGASUS: Ya veo... ¿No sabes si hay algún teléfono?  
  
¿?: Si señor existe teléfono en el hospital, y al parecer a un funciona  
  
PEGASUS: Excelente... intentaremos hacer contacto...  
  
¿?: Bien... vamos por aquí... estamos preparando todo para tener contacto con esos tipos...  
  
PEGASUS: Bien...  
  
Adentro del hospital, la situación era tensa... y las noticias en el televisor solo ponían más nerviosos a todos los ocupantes del recinto...  
  
¿?: En estos momentos se nos reporta el ingreso del detective Maximillian Pegasus es uno de los detectives más famosos, tiene mucha experiencia en el negocio de rehenes y esperemos que todo resulte bien para los ocupantes del hospital y que sus captores reciban su merecido... estaremos en contacto...  
  
MALIK: ¿Qué clase de personas cree ese que somos?  
  
BAKURA: Humano, patético (Se levanta del asiento) ahora voy y lo envió al reino de las sombras...  
  
Yami lo sujeta de la muñeca de su mano...  
  
YAMI: Calmate, desde un principio supimos que esto no iba hacer fácil, así que contrólate ¿Quieres? Y no complicas mas las cosas...  
  
NOA: Es cierto, tu como tienes un nombre tan patético, siempre andas de vulnerable, guarda silencio...  
  
BAKURA: (Sujetándolo del cuello) Cállate o te partiré la cara... estupido...  
  
NOA: Tran-quilo... Baky...  
  
BAKURA: (Bakura ve a los ojos extrañado por ese sobre nombre) ¿Baky?  
  
NOA: De cariño, de cariño...  
  
Eso hizo enojar a Bakura, y le apretaba más fuerte el cuello al chico...  
  
BAKURA: Deja de tratarme como un perro, estupido, el unico que puede decirme diminutivos es mi hikari y los demás que se atrevan a hacerlo los enviarle al reino de las sombras ¿Entendido?  
  
NOA: (Azul por falta de aire) Esta, bien...  
  
Bakura lo suelta...  
  
BAKURA: Estupido...  
  
MALIK: (Riéndose) Tranquilízate... (En tono sarcástico) Baky...  
  
Eso hizo enfurecer a Bakura...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?  
  
MALIK: Baky es un buen nombre, deberías cambiártelo... en lugar de Bakura... Baky... excelente...  
  
BAKURA: Me las pagaras...  
  
Malik sale corriendo, siendo perseguido por una Bakura, dispuesto a matarlo si lo alcanzaba...  
  
MALIK: ¡¡Baky!!, ¡¡Baky!!  
  
A Malik le encantaba provocar a Bakura y sabiendo como se ponía con ese diminutivo se lo decía de una forma graciosa y burlona poniendo aun mas enojado al espíritu del roba almas...  
  
BAKURA: Juro por los dioses que cuando te alcance... ¡¡TE MATO!!  
  
Yami solo miro a los dos espíritus perseguirse y no dijo nada, estaba demasiado preocupado por toda la situación, que estaba sucediendo como para tratar de intervenir... tal vez no le preocupaba la situación actual, si no el presentimiento de que se pondría peor... mucho peor...  
  
YAMI: Ra ayúdame...  
  
Dijo cerrando los ojos para que sus suplicas fueran escuchadas... afuera del hospital la situación era otra...  
  
¿?: Bien señor según la camara de seguridad que esta en el hospital, hemos logrado jaquearla y tenemos tomas...  
  
PEGASUS: Enséñenmelas...  
  
¿?: Esta bien... estas tomas son de la sala de espera...  
  
Pegasus observo las imagines, observo a un grupo de enfermeras, un guardia de seguridad unas personas sentadas en las sillas, y a unos chicos persiguiéndose al parecer eran los captores...  
  
PEGASUS: ¿Serán esos chicos?  
  
¿?: Exactamente señor... y el otro es...  
  
Haciendo un acercamiento a Yami, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y tenia en su mano un arma... era obvio que el era el otro miembro de los captores...  
  
PEGASUS: ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Solo son unos niños... ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿Qué clase de educación, le dan a la juventud de ahora que actuan con tanta violencia?  
  
¿?: Lo sabemos señor, por eso no hemos decido actuar, no queremos lastimar a esos chicos, pero si la situación continúa, como hasta ahora tendremos que... proceder...  
  
Pegasus, miro al oficial y sabía a que se refería con eso de "proceder"...  
  
PEGASUS: No te atrevas hacerlo Croquet, por eso estoy aquí, no quiero lastimar a nadie...  
  
CROQUET: ¿Pero señor?  
  
PEGASUS: Ya me escuchaste, ahora donde nos comunicaremos con los chicos...  
  
¿?: En este teléfono señor...  
  
Dijo señalando un teléfono que se encontraba en recepción...  
  
PEGASUS: Bien... Quemo comunícame con los chicos...  
  
QUEMO: Si...  
  
El oficial hizo lo que Pegasus dijo y lo comunico con al hospital... en el lugar... un sonido tenue y apagado comenzó a sonar... nadie sabia que era, estaban muy ocupados en sus asuntos como para distinguir ese sonido... pero luego se hizo mas fuerte y lo supieron, era le teléfono...  
  
YAMI: Vaya y conteste...  
  
Dijo el faraón a la enfermera que esta en una silla cerca de él...  
  
LISA: Si... ¿Diga?  
  
PEGASUS: Habla el detective Maximillian Pegasus... ¿Cree que es posible hablar con el jefe de los captores?  
  
LISA: Preguntare... ¿Joven?  
  
YAMI: ¿Si?  
  
LISA: Es el detective Pegasus y quiere hablar con usted ¿Qué le digo?  
  
YAMI: Esta bien tomare la llamada...  
  
LISA: Bien...  
  
Dijo la chica entregándole el auricular a Yami...  
  
YAMI: ¿Diga?  
  
PEGASUS: Usted en el jefe de la organización...  
  
YAMI: Así es...  
  
PEGASUS: ¿Me podría decir su nombre?  
  
YAMI: Si... puede llamarme Atem-Q (N/A: ¿Buen nombre no?)  
  
PEGASUS: Bueno joven Atem-Q, yo soy el detective Maximillian Pegasus, y me gustaría saber sus peticiones, para que deje en libertad a los rehenes...  
  
YAMI: Es simple mis peticiones son... dejen en el hospital a mi hermano Yugi Moto y póngalo en la lista de espera de donantes de órganos... ya que el necesita un corazón lo mas pronto posible...  
  
PEGASUS: ¿Yugi Moto?  
  
YAMI: Así es... el es mi hermano y le querían dar de alta, a un sabiendo que si lo hacían el moriría... no les importo, como su hermano no es una persona rica y no podía juntar el dinero para su operación rápidamente, se querían deshacer de el... lo siento pero no hubo opción y tuve que actuar...  
  
PEGASUS: Esta no era la solución joven Atem-Q podría haber buscado mas opciones ¿No cree?  
  
YAMI: ¿De que serviría? Solo para le dieran unos días y luego lo dejarían morir... no señor eso no lo permitiré jamás, primero me tendrían que matar a mi, antes de hacerle daño a mi hermano...  
  
PEGASUS: Calmese joven se que es difícil y su situación no es favorable pero...  
  
YAMI: Exijo que le digan a la licenciada Botan Isumi, que ponga a Yugi en la lista de espera...  
  
PEGASUS: Esta bien pero necesito que deje en libertad a un que sea a uno de los rehenes...  
  
YAMI: No lo haré, mientras Yugi no este en esa lista estas personas se quedaran aquí... y apresúrese el tiempo pasa y si Yugi no esta en ese lista en 12 horas recibirá como pago cadáveres... y todo será su culpa...  
  
PEGASUS: Joven Atem-Q por favor...  
  
YAMI: Ya lo sabe 12 horas o si no...  
  
Yami cuelga el teléfono... y no dijo mas... los oficiales que estaban con Pegasus, solo observaron la pantalla y vieron que al joven se acercaron los dos chicos restantes y seguramente le preguntaban que habían hablado con esos policías pero por la forma de actuar de Yami, estaba enojado y eso no era favorable para los rehenes...  
  
PEGASUS: Esto será a un mas difícil... oficial Croquet llame a la oficina de donantes y que venga en seguida la Lic. Botan Isumi  
  
CROCRET: Si señor  
  
Mientras tanto en el hospital...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Faraón estas seguro que esos policías te ayudaran?  
  
YAMI: No lo se...  
  
MALIK: Espero que así sea...  
  
En la calle estaban los reporteros los cuales al ver a la Licenciada Botan Isumi llegar, corrieron hacia ella intentado obtener declaraciones...  
  
¿?: Licenciada Isumi unas palabras, por favor licenciada...  
  
No recibieron respuesta solo empujones, por parte de los policías que hacían lo mas que podían para alejarlos de ella...  
  
¿?: Bueno, televidentes ya lo vieron, acaba de llegar la licenciada Isumi y según declaraciones de uno de los policías, las peticiones del jefe de la organización el joven Atem-Q son simples, el hermano del joven necesita un transplante de corazón y por tanto las peticiones de su joven hermano son...quiere que su hermano Yugi Moto se quede en el hospital y este en la lista de espera de órganos ¿Extraña petición no creen? Tal vez es la petición mas altruista que algún captor allá tenido ¿Pero eso serán lo que piensan los rehenes?...  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala donde estaba Pegasus, y los demás policías había muchos monitores, que daban diferentes ángulos del interior del hospital iban hablar al respecto, de las peticiones del joven que decía llamarse Atem-Q  
  
PEGASUS: Licenciada Isumi como vera la situación esta muy tensa, y nos preocupan los rehenes pero mas que nada... (Señalando a la mujer embarazada que estaba en la pantalla) nos preocupa esta mujer, obviamente esta embarazada y si esto continua como hasta ahora, la situación podría empeorar...  
  
BOTAN: Entiendo, pero debe saber de que alguien este en la lista de espera no es fácil y mucho menos podremos hacerlo en 12 horas es muy poco tiempo...  
  
PEGASUS: Y el tiempo se ha acortado, ya han pasado 2 horas solo nos quedan 10 y si no actuamos en el menor tiempo posible, no se de que sean capaces esos chicos...  
  
BOTAN: Conozco al joven que dice llamarse Atem-Q, pero es un pobre diablo, que no tiene donde caerse muerto ¿Cómo cree que lo ayudaremos si no tiene dinero? En esta vida hay que ser adinerado para salvar a alguien y si no es así... pues lo siento, lo mejor será que dejes este mundo en manos de lo que puedan pagarlo...  
  
PEGASUS: ¿No tiene corazón? ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? Ahora veo por que el joven Atem-Q opto por esta opción...  
  
BOTAN: No lo defienda, lo unico que veo al ver la pantalla (En el monitor se podía ver a Yami sentado en una silla con una marcada preocupación en su rostro) es a un sucio criminal, que debe ser eliminado, que importa sus peticiones, actúen rápido que para eso se les paga...  
  
PEGASUS: Un segundo el que esta a cargo soy yo, y no voy a eliminar a nadie, ¿Entendido? El joven tiene razón de nada sirve hablar con usted ¿Dejara morir a los rehenes?  
  
BOTAN: No sea tonto, ¿Por que ha de matar a esas personas? Si son su unico boleto para conseguir lo que quiere... si los mata ya no tendrá como amenazarlo y seguramente a el también lo mataran ustedes al saberlo... lo mejor seria que entraran a ese lugar por la fuerza y liberen a ese hospital... no veo cual es el problema con eso...  
  
PEGASUS: Es simple, lo unico que deseo es que todo salga bien y por que pone tantos peros para que el hermano del joven este en esa lista, no entiendo por que no desea que eso no ocurra...  
  
BOTAN: Mire ya le dije que es difícil...  
  
PEGASUS: Pues más le vale hacer todo lo posible, para que ese joven este en esa lista, ya que si el joven Atem-Q cumple con sus amenazas, la culpare a usted y me encargare para que usted no vuelva a trabajar en esta ciudad jamás...  
  
BOTAN: Con amenazas no lograra nada ¿Sabia?  
  
PEGASUS: No son amenazas son advertencias... actué y guarde silencio...  
  
La situación en el hospital se complicaba a un mas, la señora que estaba embarazada, pronto daría a luz y no habría la forma de ayudarla a menos...  
  
RELENA: Querido, nuestro niño ya viene... Haaaa... no soporto más...  
  
Dijo la angustiada mujer sosteniéndose el vientre...  
  
RAY: ¿Qué puedo hacer? Joven Yami, por favor ayúdenos mi esposa pronto dará a luz y yo no se que hacer...  
  
YAMI: Pero...  
  
BAKURA: (En tono usare) Faraón no podemos dejar ir a estos dos si lo hacemos, los policías podrían confiarse y no conseguiremos lo que deseamos...  
  
YAMI: Lo entiendo pero no podemos matar a esa criatura que a un no nace, lo siento pero...  
  
MALIK: No podemos hacerlo faraón...  
  
YAMI: Pero no hay opción...  
  
BAKURA: No lo haremos... ¿Entendido?  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?  
  
BAKURA: Entiende si los dejamos liberamos, los policías no nos tomaran en serio y no cumplirán con sus promesas...  
  
YAMI: Pero...  
  
MALIK: El roba almas tiene razón, debes mantener firme... obliga a ese patético doctor que atienda a la señora y se acabo el problema...  
  
YAMI: Bien, pero si la situación empeora lo mejor será...  
  
BAKURA: Si, si... ahora hazlo...  
  
YAMI: Bien... usted a tienda a la señora...  
  
El doctor queria decir algo pero por la reacción de Yami era obvio que si decía alguna excusa encontraría la forma de obligarlo a obedecer, era mejor guardar silencio y hacer lo que el joven que una vez fue faraón dijo...  
  
DOCTOR: Señorita Lisa y el joven Fausto por favor acompáñenme...  
  
Ambos jóvenes afirmaron y siguieron al doctor... el tiempo paso y el doctor reviso a la mujer, estaba teniendo problemas para tener al bebe de una forma natural, necesitaba cesaría y equipo medico adecuado para atender el parto, equipo que en el hospital no había...  
  
Por los monitores los policías encargados del caso estaban observando todo y se preocuparon al ver a la mujer tan desesperada, necesitaba atención medica adecuada para atender un parto y sabían que en ese lugar no existía, tendrían que encontrar la forma de persuadir a Yami para que dejara libre a la mujer...  
  
CREQUET: Esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas difícil...  
  
QUEMO: Me preocupa el desenlace de todo esto...  
  
PEGASUS: Bien comuníqueme con el joven...  
  
QUEMO: Si señor...  
  
Y con eso el oficial, alto y fornido, marco el numero del teléfono del hospital y pronto se escucho su sonido resonar por el lugar, acompañado de los mas doloroso gritos de una mujer desesperada...  
  
RAY: Tranquila querida todo saldrá bien...  
  
Yami solo veía le rostro de desesperación de el mujer y sabia que esto no podía seguir por mas tiempo, luego escucho el sonido del teléfono y supo que serian los policías, por Ra que esos sujetos tuvieran buenas noticias...  
  
YAMI: ¿Diga?  
  
PEGASUS: joven Atem-Q, me alegra decirle que su hermano se quedara en el hospital el tiempo que sea necesario y en cuanto a que este en la lista de espera se está haciendo los trámites necesarios para aligerar el proceso...  
  
YAMI: Eso me agrada...  
  
PEGASUS: Joven por favor deje libres algunos rehenes, por lo menos esa mujer que esta embarazada, usted sabe que necesita atención medica pronto o si no ella y el bebe morirán. Por favor déjelos libres...  
  
YAMI: Pero...  
  
PEGASUS: joven los tramites resultaran bien, tiene mi palabra, confíe en mi solo deje libre a la mujer...  
  
Los gritos de la señora se podían escuchar por el teléfono llegando hasta los oídos de Pegasus, preocupándolo al oír cuando desesperados eran...  
  
PEGASUS: Joven por favor... debe dejar libre a esa mujer... por favor, por favor...  
  
YAMI: Bien dejare libre a la señora, pero vendrán a traerla paramédicos no quiero ver policías y mas les vale no estar armados o intentar alguna tontería o si no los rehenes pagaran las consecuencias...  
  
PEGASUS: Esta bien...  
  
Al poco tiempo los paramédicos habían llegado hasta el lugar... Pegasus respiro mas tranquilo al ver que la mujer tendría atención médica adecuada...  
  
PEGASUS: Joven Atem-Q los paramédicos ya están aquí... ¿Pueden entrar?  
  
YAMI: Si les abriremos la puerta pero nada de intentar alguna cosa, y nada de disparar tengan en cuenta que son personas enfermas las que están aquí dentro...  
  
PEGASUS: Pierda cuidado...  
  
Con eso el hombre alto con calor de cabello albino colgó el teléfono, respira aliviado al saber que uno de los rehenes seria liberado... Yami también de alguna forma se sentía alegre de que ayudaría a esa mujer...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Seguro de lo que haces faraón?  
  
YAMI: Si...  
  
MALIK: Bien entonces abriré la puerta...  
  
BAKURA: Iré contigo, si esos patéticos mortales intentan algo, los enviare al reino de las sombras...  
  
YAMI: Roba almas... guarda la calma...  
  
BAKURA: Si claro...  
  
Los paramédicos tocaron la puerta... fueron recibidos por Bakura, los chicos se asustaron al ver el rostro de odio de Bakura era peor que cualquier arma que podía portar... pero los dejo pasar... la mujer ya había sido prepara y puesta en una silla de ruedas acompañada de su esposo quien no la soltaba ni un momento pero sabia que pronto tendrían que separarse, ya que la salida era solo para ella, el se quedaría en le hospital...  
  
RAI: Bien cariño será mejor que vayas con ellos, pronto nuestro primer niño nacerá...  
  
RELENA: No, no tu tienes que venir conmigo por favor querido... lo prometiste, prometiste estar en el nacimiento de tu hijo...  
  
Decía la mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos, Yami solo la miraba sin decir palabra...  
  
RAY: Entiende, me tengo quedar pero estaré siempre contigo pase lo pase... ahí estaré...  
  
RELENA: No, no me dejes sola por favor... joven Yami deje ir a mi esposo por favor se lo suplico, se lo imploro...  
  
Esas palabras llegaron hasta el corazón del faraón, el cual abrió mucho los ojos n impresión, le recordaron a su madre, y tubo más opción que...  
  
RAY: Querida pronto cuando esto termine estaré contigo ve tranquila yo estaré bien...  
  
¿?: Tenemos que llevarnos a la señora, por favor señor...  
  
Dijo uno de los paramédicos soltando a la mujer de la mano de su esposo...  
  
RELENA: No, Ray no me dejes sola por favor... ¡¡RAY!!  
  
Grito la mujer en tono mas desesperado al sentir que el paramédico la soltaba totalmente de la mano de su esposo... Yami no lo soporto y tuvo que intervenir...  
  
YAMI: Usted vaya con ella...  
  
Dijo en tono firme y frió como si fuera una orden del gran faraón de Egipto...  
  
RAY: ¿Qué dijo?  
  
BAKURA: Si ¿Qué dijiste?  
  
YAMI: Ya me oyeron quiero que vaya con su esposa apresúrese antes que me arrepienta...  
  
Dijo Yami sin darle importancias a sus palabras, la mujer se le dibujo una gran sonrisa...  
  
RELENA: Muchas gracias...  
  
Dijo en tono suave y cariñoso haciendo a Yami darle una leve sonrisa, el esposo de la mujer estaba abrazándola feliz de que vería el nacimiento de su primer hijo, pero antes de los paramédicos se llevaran a la mujer pudio que Yami se acercara a ella...  
  
RELENA: Joven, podría ¿acercarse?  
  
Pregunto dudosa de recibir en no por respuesta pero recibió que el joven que una vez fue faraón se acercara y viera a la mujer esperando por palabras...  
  
RELENA: Agáchese...  
  
Yami obedeció y quedo a la altura de la mujer... ella lo abrazo y lo acerco a ella dándole un cariñoso beso en su frente, como una madre besa a un hijo...  
  
RELENA: Muchas gracias joven Atem-Q...  
  
La mujer le da la bendición a Yami y le dice más palabras...  
  
RELENA: Deseo que diosito ayude a su hermano y que logre cumplir con sus objetivos, y si mi hijo es niño le pondré Yami Atem en su honor espero que no le moleste...  
  
YAMI: (Sonrojado) Para seria un honor señora Shimamura...  
  
RELENA: Gracias...  
  
Con esas ultimas palabras los paramédicos llevan a al mujer fuera del hospital acompañada de su esposo... el cual antes de irse también le da la mano a Yami y le dice un gracias en despedida y se marchan...  
  
Afuera del hospital esperaban ansioso un grupo de reporteros, curiosos y desesperado por obtener la declaración de los dos rehenes liberados...  
  
¿?: Señora, señora podría dar algunas declaraciones...  
  
RELENA: Si...  
  
¿?: ¿Cuál fue su impresión al estar en esta penosa situación con esos terribles criminales?  
  
RELENA: No le permito que insulte a esos jóvenes en primer lugar ellos nos trataron muy bien, y lo que menos desean es hacerle daño a las personas su mas grande anhelo es que el hermano del joven Atem-Q se quede en el hospital y pueda entrar en la lista de espera de donantes para obtener un corazón...  
  
¿?: ¿Los estas torturando o algo así señora?  
  
Interviene Ray...  
  
RAY: Es mentira los jóvenes son muy buenas personas y no nos han hecho daño alguno al contrario nos han ayudado para que nuestro niño nazca bien y por eso siempre les estaré agradecido... ahora con su permiso tenemos que irnos...  
  
¿?: Pero...  
  
¿?: Ya escucho señor permiso...  
  
Dijo el paramédico apartando la mano del reportero en la puerta... luego el vehiculo emprende maquinas y se marcha...  
  
¿?: Bueno televidentes ya lo escucharon, reporto para YGO televisión...Lyter Kimura...  
  
Con esas últimas palabras se corta la comunicación y solo quedan tomas sobre el hospital y sola mente... cuando de unas de las camionetas sale uno de los ayudantes del reportero...  
  
¿?: Oye Lyter ya casi tenemos la transmisión...  
  
LYTER: ¿En serio Heero? ¿  
  
HEERO: Solo necesitamos unos ajustes y pronto tendremos imágenes del hospital, es una suerte que la red de la policía no sea tan sofisticada...  
  
LYTER: ¿Y sonido?  
  
HEERO: También solo me hace falta hacer algunos ajustes al audio de la camioneta para que sea escuchado por los televidentes...  
  
LYTER: Por eso tú eres un excelente jaquer de computadora...  
  
HEERO: No fue nada, estate atento pronto las imágenes serán visualizadas y el sonido será escuchado...  
  
LYTER: Excelente... pronto tendré imágenes de la acción dentro del hospital, y de las llamadas que les hacen a esos chicos...  
  
Mientras tanto en la oficina de Pegasus...  
  
QUEMO: Señor el tiempo se nos esta acortando ya solo quedan 6 horas del plazo ¿Qué haremos?  
  
PEGASUS: Oficial no podemos rendirnos, tendremos que pedirle mas tiempo al joven Atem-Q no queda otra opción...  
  
QUEMO: Si... ¿Lo comunico?  
  
PEGASUS: Si esta bien...  
  
El oficial marca el número del hospital... Yami sabia que eran esos policías y contesta...  
  
YAMI: ¿Diga?  
  
PEGASUS: Joven Atem-Q... le quiero dar las gracias por su buena voluntad de dejar ir a dos de los rehenes yo estoy muy...  
  
YAMI: (Enojado) Déjese de tonterías ¿Cuándo estará Yugi en la lista de espera? El tiempo se esta acabando al igual que mi paciencia... quiero respuestas... conteste...  
  
PEGASUS: Joven debe comprender que este proceso toma tiempo y por eso precisamente le hablo para que me diera más tiempo para realizar sus peticiones...  
  
YAMI: No señor, esa petición esta denegada... solo tienes 5 horas y media para realizar lo que dijo o si no al concluir de este tiempo recibirá cadáveres ya se lo dije y no estoy bromeando... cumpla con lo que dijo o aténgase a las consecuencias...  
  
PEGASUS: Pero... ¿Joven? ¿Joven?  
  
Ya era tarde Yami había colgado el teléfono...  
  
PEGASUS: O Dios que haré...  
  
Lo escucha Botan e interviene en los pensamientos del detective...  
  
BOTAN: Detective Pegasus se me ha ocurrido una idea...  
  
PEGASUS: Hable...  
  
BOTAN: ¿Que tal si va a ver a ese tal Yugi? Tal vez se encuentre la novia de este chico y ella pueda persuadirlo para que deje el hospital y libere a los rehenes...  
  
PEGASUS: Es buena idea...  
  
BOTAN: Excelente, lo llevare con ella...  
  
Al cabo de una media hora llegaron al hospital donde estaba internado Yugi... se dirigieron al cuarto donde estaba el pequeño que una vez jugo como duelista Tea salio a su paso... intentaron convencerla de que persuadiera para que Yami abandonara el hospital pero no lograban conseguir nada...  
  
TEA: Entiendan yo apoyare a Yami, pase lo que pase, se que lo que esta haciendo tal vez no es lo correcto pero usted fue la que tubo la culpa... no quiso ayudar a Yugi a pesar que Yami se lo pidió o mejor dicho se lo imploro, usted desea que Yugi muera ¿No es cierto? Pero eso jamás sucederá, Yami no lo permitirá...  
  
PEGASUS: Señorita por favor ayúdenos el tiempo se nos esta acabando y si continúa como hasta hora el joven Atem-Q cumplirá con sus amenazas y nos entregara cadáveres  
  
TEA: Le aseguro que Yami no es ningún asesino... pero haga lo que haga yo lo seguiré apoyando y no me harán cambiar de opinión...  
  
BOTAN: Usted debe entender que si esto sigue como hasta hora, los policías no tendrán más opción que actuar y mataran a los captores ¿Esta conciente de eso?  
  
TEA: Si es así... yo la demandare a usted por ser insolente y por amenazarme... que no ve que mi amigo esta muy mal y empeora cada segundo que no tiene corazón como para intentar siquiera ayudarlo...  
  
BOTAN: Yo he hecho todo lo que esta a mi alcance pero no he podido...  
  
TEA: (Desesperada) No he podido, no he podido... snif... solo eso sabe decir usted... mire ahí...  
  
Dijo Tea señalando a Yugi...  
  
TEA: ¿Qué es lo que mira? Le diré lo que miro, miro a alguien que se esta muriendo por su falta de voluntad y si esto continua mi amigo... snif... morirá... y se que si eso ocurre Yami también lo acompañara... por eso si ese futuro logra cumplirse yo la culpare a usted y solo a usted por esas dos muertes... solo usted tendrá la culpa... solo usted...  
  
Tea estaba desesperada, sus lagrimas caían por sus ojos en grandes caminos y la tristeza, desesperación, e impotencia se enmarcaban en sus ojos de eso se pudo dar cuenta Pegasus y al ver tan deprimente escena, donde se podía observar a Yugi, tan pálido, débil, respirando a pausas y con dificultad supo que el chico estaba muy mal y si eso continuaba el, pronto moriría de eso no le quedo ninguna duda, la escena llego hasta el fondo de su corazón y deseo que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para cambiar la realidad de ese chico y devolverle la salud, pero estaba conciente que eso seria imposible la mujer que estaba a cargo no hacia ni el mas mínimo esfuerzo por cambiar un poco y aliviar la enfermedad del chico, al contrario deseaba que el pequeño muriera y que de alguna forma fuera liberado de su dolor... el detective Pegasus bien sabia que esa era solo una salida fácil y cobarde no era la adecuada si ella lo deseaba podría cambiar la vida de esos chicos y devolverle la salud al mas pequeño, el cual tenia toda un mundo que descubrir... pero si la situación continuaba como hasta ahora, lo mas probable era que el pequeño muriera y que el joven denominado Atem-Q también lo hiciera y quien sabe si se llevaría con el a unos cuantos inocentes... pero no podía cúlpalo todo estaba en sus contra y si no había algo que hiciera cambiar la actitud de Botan, lo mas probable era que sus pronósticos se cumplieran y que el negro futuro llegara a tocar sus vidas y llenaría de luto a toda una familia la cual estaba luchando por cambiarlo, pero todo se notaba tan difícil que quizás sus esperanzas jamás serian cumplidas y que el destino les arribaría mucho mas que la libertad...  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
--------------  
  
HOLLY: Hola a todos u a todas espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que no se hayan enojado conmigo por ausentarme por tanto tiempo... lo que sucede es que como he dicho ya tantas veces un fic lleno de angustia es muy difícil y por eso me cuesta hacer los capitulo de este fic pero en fin... he logrado superar cualquier obstáculo y aquí esta espero que les haya gustado...  
  
YAMI: A mi me gusto... auque mi papel de secuestrador no me va...  
  
HOLLY: Estoy de acuerdo pero ni modo esto continuara como hasta hora querido faraón... hasta se pondrá mucho peor...  
  
YAMI: Hay no eso no me va a gustar...  
  
HOLLY: Así es querido faraón, pero cambiemos un poco el temo y agradezcamos reviews...  
  
YAMI: Eso me encanta...  
  
HOLLY: Bueno otra de las causas que no había podido encontrar la inspiración necesaria es la falta de opciones solo mi buena amiga Nethed que nunca me abandone a opinado al respecto pero no importa con saber que alguien lee lo que Escribo es suficiente...  
  
YAMI: Estoy de acuerdo...  
  
HOLLY: Bueno comencemos...  
  
NETHED:  
  
HOLLY: Chica gracias por escribirme tu nunca me abandones y por eso te estoy muy agradecida, espero que sigas leyendo este fic lleno de dolor y se pondrá mucho peor pronto lo veras... YAMI: Hey prometiste no hacernos sufrir tanto...  
  
HOLLY: Si me pero ya me arrepentí... los haré sufrir, sufrir y cuando me canse de hacer eso los haré sufrir a un mas...  
  
YAMI: ¿Oye que te pasa? Tú no eres así...  
  
HOLLY: No era así pero estos fics llenos de sufrimiento me están gustando y al rato hago otro...  
  
YAMI: ¡¡Noooo!!  
  
HOLLY: En realidad cuando termine este haré otro mas o menos igual y hasta ya tengo el titulo, no lo he empezado pero por algo se inicia pronto verán que mala puedo ser... bueno ya puedes irte haciendo una idea con lo que les espera a los personajes en ese otro fic si será como este... no en realidad los personajes en ese mi nuevo fic sufrirán a un mas... y mucho mas...  
  
YAMI: Oye eso no es justo...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Tu que opinas Nethed? Hacer un fic lleno de sufrimiento o uno con que sea feliz y termine feliz... no lo mejor el es el suspenso ¿no se que piensas tu?  
  
YAMI: Oye a mi no me pides mi opinión...  
  
HOLLY: Tu acataras mis reglas y ese fic ya lo tengo bien pensado solo falta afinarlo y escribirlo claro... solo quiero terminar con este y prepárense el sufrimiento, dolor y la desesperación tocara sus vidas...  
  
YAMI: ¿Mas de lo que lo hizo este?  
  
HOLLY: Mucho mas...  
  
YAMI: Oye eso no es justo...  
  
HOLLY: bueno chica espero que sigas leyendo este fic y suerte con los tuyos... ese tu nuevo fic este genial... buena idea... auque... snif... Yami me traiciono...  
  
YAMI: Ya te lo he dicho solo es actuación...  
  
HOLLY: ¿En serio?  
  
YAMI: Si... Ra te dará la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante ánimos y no te rindas...  
  
HOLLY: Muchas gracias por tu review... Nos escribimos pronto...  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.- 


	5. Capitulo 5: La Ultima Llamada

DE: Yugi Moto  
  
PARA: Yami-Atem "El Faraón del Antiguo Egipto"  
  
"Así es, ir a una lejana distancia, se que en tus brazos puedo sentir calor y confianza el total de sueños vuelve a mi corazón y puedo sentir que la tristeza desaparece...con compañeros, en el camino conocido para andar, extraviarse en ese camino, la oscuridad puede hacer renacer en mi otro yo, perder la voz por gritar, haber terminado frustrado, desahogándose, realmente quiero encontrar una respuesta que nadie pudo encontrar. Dentro de mi cuerpo, esta la llave que lleva la estrategia para obtener la victoria del juego, a veces me pregunto ¿Quien esta llamando? No logro obtener respuesta, solo encuentro una profunda pena en la oscuridad, con tu valor, sacrificio y fe puede traer luz a mi corazón, este amor crece tras el tiempo, incluso si mañana muero no escapare a ningún lugar a pesar que ya no este a tu lado encontrare la forma de traer una sonrisa hacia ti..."  
  
HASTA SIEMPRE MI FARAON....  
  
CAPITULO 5: "LA ULTIMA LLAMADA"  
  
Pegasus y Botan regresaron al hospital, supieron que no había nada mas que hablar con Tea que ella, seguiría apoyando a Yami pasara lo que pasara, y le dijeran lo que le dijeran, no la harían cambiar de opinión... la situación empeoraba cada mas ya que el tiempo que había dado Yami se reducía a solo 4 horas... claves para la vida de los inocentes, las ideas se había acabado Pegasus no encontraba la forma de hacer cambiar a Botan y que el joven secuestrador consiguiera su deseo de salvar la vida de su "hermano" mas todo se veía muy oscuro, no había salidas, no había ideas no sabia como seria su próximo proceder... y la tensión en el hospital no era diferente los espíritus dentro de el ya no encontraban la forma de que Yami consiguiera lo que tanto deseaba, mas lo que ignoraban era que el faraón tenia sus propios planes que empezaba, con el arma que sostenía en sus manos y terminaba con la intervención del doctor que atendió a Yugi...  
  
MALIK: Faraón ¿Crees que esos patéticos policías te ayuden?  
  
YAMI: (En tono triste) No lo se... todo se esta complicando mas de lo pensé... y no encuentro soluciones  
  
BAKURA: Que patético eres ¿Cómo que no encuentras soluciones? ¿Qué clase de líder eres?  
  
YAMI: Oye esto no se debe manejar a la ligera lo sabes...  
  
BAKURA: Pero entiende esto... Ya no hay tiempo... solo 4 horas ¿Sabes lo que significa?  
  
YAMI: Se muy bien lo que significa  
  
BAKURA: ¿Dilo?  
  
YAMI: Pronto lo descubrirán...  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala de los policías, la tensión aumentaba...  
  
CROQUET: Señor el tiempo se nos esta acabando, no se que medidas tomara Atem-Q ante esto...  
  
PEGASUS: ¿Y usted que cree señorita Botan?  
  
Sueña el celular de Botan...  
  
BOTAN: Permítanme... si ¿diga? Entiendo... si, si ahora voy... bien... adiós... lo siento señor Pegasus, debo irme surgió algo en la oficina de donares debo irme...  
  
PEGASUS: Un segundo licenciada... usted debe...  
  
BOTAN: Yo no debo hacer nada, lo que deben actuar son ustedes, que al parecer se les ha olvidado para que se les paga... pero ese es su problema debo irme...  
  
Botan intenta marcharse pero Pegasus la sostiene del brazo...  
  
PEGASUS: Un segundo licenciada usted tendrá que ayudar a cambiar la situación del joven Yugi...  
  
BOTAN: Suélteme, usted no tiene ningún derecho de darme ordenes ¿Qué se cree? Me voy y se acabo, no me interesa ayudar a un muerto de hambre como ese tal Yugi y su tonto hermano el caprichoso Atem-Q que piensa que con asustar a un par de personas conseguirá lo que quiere eso si que no...  
  
PEGASUS: ¿Cómo puede hablar así?  
  
BOTAN: (enojada) Ya me tienen cansada sus preguntas tengo que atender mi trabajo en lugar de estar aquí perdiendo mi tiempo con permiso... (Se marcha)  
  
PEGASUS: Juro que se arrepentirá...  
  
Mientras tanto en el hospital la situación empeoraba, cada segundo que pasaba la vida en el pequeño cuerpo de Yugi se esta desvaneciendo, cada instante se reflejaba, en la debilidad del chico, su pausada respiración en los números nada alentadores de las maquinas en fin todo lo que estaba en contacto con el reflejaba, que si no se atendía lo mas pronto posible, lo mas probable era que moría... Tea observa a Yugi con gran ternura, y tristeza, no podía creer que un niño tan alegre, activo como había sido su amigo ahora estuviera postrado en una cama casi sin vida en su cuerpo... no dejaba de pensar en la fortaleza que le irradiaba Yami ya que ahora que el no estaba a su lado, se veía tan frágil como un cristal que se rompería en cualquier momento y todo por una mujer que no tenia corazón... Tea agito su cabeza ¿Cómo podía pensar eso ahora? Tenía que ser fuerte y transmitirle algo de esa fortaleza a su mejor amigo, pero es que simplemente no podía y se reflejaba en los grandes caminos de lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos... cuando una tenue voz se escucho como si inconscientemente leyeras sus pensamientos...  
  
YUGI: Tea ¿Eres tu?- pregunto el chico sin abrir sus ojos  
  
TEA: Si Yugi soy yo ¿Cómo te sientes?- La chica intenta poner una sonrisa en sus labios...  
  
YUGI: Muy mal- dijo en tono cansado y haciendo una mueca de dolor...  
  
TEA: Tranquilo pronto te sentirás mejor-pensando- ojala y así sea...  
  
YUGI: Tea y... ¿Yami?...- pregunto Yugi preocupado al no saber por su amigo...  
  
TEA: Ha estado un poco ocupado...  
  
YUGI: ¿Por mi... causa? ¿Cierto?...  
  
TEA: Sabes que Yami se preocupa mucho por ti Yugi...  
  
YUGI: (Sonrisa) Si lo se... por eso lo quiero tanto...  
  
TEA: Y sabes que el te quiere también... y mucho...  
  
YUGI: Si...  
  
TEA: Por eso esta haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarte Yugi, y que por una vez por todas, te recuperes y seas otra vez el joven alegre que siempre has sido...  
  
YUGI: No se si eso vuelva a ocurrir Tea...  
  
Tea sintió como puñales atravesando su corazón, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero no podía tenia que ser fuerte por Yugi y brindarle fortaleza y seguridad tal y como Yami lo haría...  
  
TEA: Yugi... debes ser fuerte...  
  
YUGI: Lo se pero no aguanto mas... este dolor va acabar conmigo Tea...  
  
TEA: Se que todo esto es muy difícil para ti pero ya veras Yami te traerá la ayuda que necesitas...  
  
YUGI: Ahora lo único que deseo... es ver a Yami... aunque sea por últimas vez...  
  
TEA: No digas eso Yugi, por favor no lo digas...  
  
YUGI: No sabes como deseo escuchar su voz- Yugi hablaba como si las palabras de Tea jamás hubieran sido dichas- lo extraño tanto... lo quiero tanto...-dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos...  
  
TEA: ¿Lo quieres tanto?-Tea se extraño la forma de expresarse de Yugi, jamás lo había escuchado tan desesperado por Yami, quizás seria por su enfermedad o ¿era algo mas?...  
  
YUGI: Me hace tanta falta...ciento que moriré sin escuchar su voz, ver su rostro y acariciar su suave piel...  
  
Tea se quedo sin habla, por la forma de expresarse de Yugi era diferente, jamás le había hablado de esa forma de Yami ¿Qué estaba pasando?  
  
YUGI: Ahora que ya dejare este mundo, al fin podré conocer a Ra... Yami me ha hablado tanto de el, siento que en sueños lo he visto... ese esplendoroso dragón dorado, que Yami me habla tanto, lo conoceré en persona será grandioso...  
  
TEA: ¿Yugi?  
  
YUGI: Pero no deseo irme aun, debo ver a mi amado Yami, la persona que mas amo en esta vida debo verlo y saber que el no estará triste por mi partida...  
  
Las lágrimas en los ojos de Tea comenzaron a fluir y ya no eran por tristeza por la salud de su amigo, si no por lo que había descubierto...  
  
YUGI: Lo amo tanto Tea, jamás se lo dije pero... lo amo...  
  
Con eso se quedo dormido, Tea no podía creer lo que Yugi había dicho era algo que jamás se hubiera esperado...¿Yugi enamorado de Yami?... no lo podía creer pero lo que le inquietaba saber era si... ¿Yami estaba enamorado de Yugi también?, Yami siempre se comportaba de una manera diferente era como si con Yugi fuera otro faraón, que cuando estaba con ella, quizás si, el estaba enamorado de Yugi por eso estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por Yugi pasara lo que pasara... pero aun así, que injusta era la vida cuando ella pensó que había encontrado el amor pasaba esto, no podía ser cierto ahora todo estaba tan confuso y tan triste... pero si Yami y Yugi se querían no habría otra opción ella no se interpondría, a pesar que ya llevaba mucho tiempo con Yami a tal grado que estaban a punto de casarse, su amor hacia el, era tan grande que no se interpondría en la felicidad del faraón solo restaría esperar y saber que sentimientos rondaban en el corazón de Yami...  
  
Mientras tanto en el hospital... toda la situación estaba muy tensa, los pacientes ya se estaban desesperando y mas uno de ellos, estaba planeando la mejor forma de terminar con aquella situación...  
  
MARCO: ¿Oye no tienes algún arma?  
  
Dijo un joven al tipo regordete el cual parecía que era el encargado de la seguridad de aquel lugar...  
  
¿?: Claro que no, solo soy el portero...  
  
MARCO: ¿Qué dices? ¿No eres guardia?  
  
¿?: No solo el portero...  
  
MARCO: Pues esto será más difícil...  
  
¿?: ¿Qué planeas hacer?- todo lo hablan en tono muy suave mientas Yami y los demás discutían su próximo proceder...  
  
MARCO: ¿Qué no es obvio? Voy a matar a ese tipo con el peinado de cuerpo espín...  
  
¿?: ¿Qué dices?  
  
MARCO: Es simple son ellos o nosotros, que no oíste dentro de 4 horas nos mataran...  
  
¿?: No creo ese chico me inspira confianza...  
  
MARCO: Eso es por que eres un estupido que no sabe nada... por eso mas vale eliminar al líder antes que el ordene matarnos a todos...  
  
¿?: ¿Cómo lo harás?  
  
MARCO: Es simple... ves ese botiquín de allá- dijo señalando una pared donde había un estante que contenía toda clase de medicamentos y material medico- ahí hay muchos bisturís tomare uno y con el atacare a ese patético criminal llamado Atem-Q...  
  
¿?: ¿Estas seguro? ¿No crees que eso empeorara todo?  
  
MARCO: No, cuando sea el momento de actuar lo haré...  
  
Bakura y Malik se percataron de que ese tipo de cabello color café y el otro, estaban hablando de algo que de seguro no era bueno así que decidieron que lo mejor seria alejarlos...  
  
BAKURA: Hey ustedes...  
  
Dijo en tono enojado el espíritu y viendo a los dos sujetos, que se asustaron al ser interrumpidos...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué tanto se traen? Ya mucho están hablando y eso no me gusta...  
  
MALIK: Tu será mejor que regreses con tu novia y tu no hables con este cretino...  
  
¿?: Si señor... es decir joven...- dijo el tipo al ver la expresión de enojo de Malik al escuchar ser denomino "señor"  
  
MARCO: (Pensando) El cretino eres tu... estupido...- pensaba el chico viendo con una sonrisa hipócrita a Malik...  
  
MALIK: Estupidos se que están planeando algo, mas te vale no hacerlo o verán que este puño se quedara impreso en tu cara de idiota que tienes...- dijo viendo a Marco...  
  
MARCO: No es nada- dijo con otra sonrisa hipócrita...  
  
BAKURA: Más te vale...  
  
Ambos miraron a los dos sujetos de forma desconfiada era obvio esos dos planeaban algo que seguramente no era nada bueno...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Creíste en lo que dijeron?  
  
MALIK: Claro que no ¿Acaso tengo cara de idiota?  
  
BAKURA: No lo dije para que te enojaras, será mejor vigilarlos esos dos se traen algo entre manos y si mis sospechas son ciertas...  
  
MALIK: Sabremos cuando actuar...  
  
BAKURA: Si...  
  
MALIK: Bien...  
  
Yami salio a su paso preocupado por los secreteos entre Bakura y Malik...  
  
YAMI: ¿Y ustedes dos que se planean?  
  
Pregunto Yami viendo con ojos acusadores a los dos espíritus...  
  
BAKURA: Nada...  
  
MALIK: Tu siempre de desconfiado faraón...-dijo sin darle importancia a la pregunta de Yami...  
  
YAMI: Lo digo por que desde hace rato los veo hablar de cosas en tono bajo ¿Qué se traen?  
  
BAKURA: Deja de interrogarnos faraón no nos traemos nada, así que asunto terminando...  
  
YAMI: Esta bien... por el momento...  
  
BAKURA: Como sea... vamos Malik...  
  
YAMI: (Pensando) ¿Estos me creen un idiota o que? Se traen algo, los conozco demasiado bien como para no saberlo, solo espero que sea lo que sea no se cumpla...  
  
Todos estaban muy tensos por la situación pero lo que demostraban aquel nerviosismo incrementarse era la policía...  
  
En la oficina de la policía la situación estaba aun más preocupante, el detective Maximillian Pegasus no daba resultados concretos por lo que era necesario actuar de otra forma...  
  
¿?: Ya no se que hacer, se supone que Pegasus es el mejor detective...  
  
¿?: ¡¡Ja!!... por favor no me hagan reír...  
  
Dijo un chico joven de cabello color café y ojos azules...  
  
¿?: ¿Usted tiene una mejor idea teniente Kaiba?  
  
KAIBA: Por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa- yo resolveré el asunto...  
  
¿?: Estas seguro esta área no le te compete Kaiba...  
  
KAIBA: No importa el viejo de Pegasus no podo resolverlo, pues yo si lo haré y comenzare desde este instante... eso claro si están de acuerdo...  
  
¿?: Esta bien, confiamos en ti teniente Kaiba...  
  
KAIBA: Si...  
  
Kaiba era uno de los mejores oficiales que estaba a cargo de comandar el ejercito, cuando se suscitaba algún problema grabe el actuaba pero ahora, este parecía un problema menor el cual, nunca había participado, pero por su personalidad de sobre salir en cada situación creyó la negociación de rehenes iba hacer una misión muy fácil y resultaría aun mas fácil persuadir aun chico y su grupo de liberar a las personas, mas no sabría que se toparía con la horma de su zapato al conocer a Yami y compañía...  
  
KAIBA: Patético viejo, es un inútil no entiendo por que no deja a los expertos hacerse cargo de estas situaciones...  
  
Decía Kaiba con una sonrisa y el pleno orgullo reflejado en sus ojos...  
  
KAIBA: Hey ustedes...  
  
Dijo a dos alférez que se encontraban cerca...  
  
KAIBA: Vengan conmigo...  
  
Los dos atolondrados chicos obedecieron y dejaron sus actividades atendiendo la orden de su superior...  
  
KAIBA: En el camino les explico, apresúrense...  
  
¿?: Si...  
  
Dijeron los chicos preocupados por lo que su superior deseaba, pero también alagados que los haya escogido a ellos para realizar cualquier misión que Kaiba tenía en mente en ese momento...  
  
Enseguida los dos chicos y Kaiba se dirigieron al hospital donde estaba Yugi... Kaiba les dio unas indicaciones a los chicos, mientras el se dirigía donde estaba Pegasus...  
  
KAIBA: Bien ya saben que hacer...  
  
¿?: Si señor...  
  
Ambos se pusieron firmes y saludaron a su superior, mientras el se marchaba dirigiéndose a una lujosa camioneta color gris, que estaba estacionada cerca, se sube a ella toma el volante y se pone en camino a toda velocidad al hospital... mientras que el lugar la situación era diferente... un grupo de reporteros estaban emocionados al saber que dentro de pronto tendrían audio para que sus televidentes escucharan las conversaciones de los secuestradores y la policía...  
  
LYTER: Por eso te amo-dijo besando la mejilla de Heero, mientras el se queda con un rostro lleno de asco...  
  
HEERO: Yaak... Guacala ¿Por que me besas? Que no ves que todo mi cuerpo solo es para las chicas- dijo con una sonrisa... y cara de asco a la vez...  
  
LYTER: Lo se pero me emocione lo siento...  
  
HEERO: Esta bien, me pondré algún desinfectante después pero en fin... mi querido Lyter cuando la policía entre en contacto con Atem-Q nosotros tendremos imagines y escucharemos también...  
  
LYTER: Genial...  
  
HEERO: Solo habrá que esperar...  
  
Cuando de pronto fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de las chicas que estaban en el lugar...  
  
LYTER: ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Lyter y su amigo salieron de la camioneta de su televisora para ver el motivo d aquello gritos tan emocionados cuando lo vieron era el, el teniente Seto Kaiba el oficial mas codiciado de todo el ejercito por que si tenían conocimiento según algunos comentarios el chico era muy guapo y atractivo además era muy joven a sus 18 años había ascendido mucho de rango y eso por el gran intento que aquel bien dotado chico poseía...  
  
LYTER: Toma la cámara...  
  
HEERO: Si señor...  
  
Y enseguida ambos se dirigieron a entrevistar a Kaiba mientras todos los gritos de las chicas se incrementaban al ser saludadas por el chico...  
  
LYTER: ¿Teniente Kaiba?, ¿Teniente Kaiba?...  
  
Dijo el reportero dirigiéndose a Kaiba mientras el a un saludabas a sus admiradoras...  
  
KAIBA: ¿Si dígame?  
  
LYTER: Teniente Kaiba ¿Podemos hacerle una entrevista?- pregunto de forma cortes el reportero... KAIBA: Si no hay problema...  
  
LYTER: Excelente...  
  
HEERO: Espera un segundo... al aire en 3, 2... - hace una señal con su mano para que el reportero comenzara hablar...  
  
LYTER: Muy buenas tardes televidentes estamos en el hospital de Tokio, siguiendo el secuestro del recinto, mientras que los secuestradores ya no han hablado con las autoridades tenemos el grato agrado de presentarles al teniente Seto Kaiba, al parecer la situación se a complicado a tal grado que el detective Maximillian Pegasus no es suficiente para resolverla, bueno para que tengamos mayor información al respecto entrevistaremos al teniente Kaiba... ¿Díganos teniente Kaiba que ha sucedido?  
  
KAIBA: El detective Pegasus es una persona muy capaz solo vengo en apoyo para que la situación se arregle lo mas pronto posible...  
  
LYTER: Que bien ¿Cuál será su próximo proceder teniente?  
  
KAIBA: Eso es lo que vengo hablar con el detective, pero pronto cuado le informe de mi plan se los haremos saber... ahora si me permite...  
  
Dijo Kaiba dejando con muchas preguntas al reportero...  
  
LYTER: Si señor muchas gracias por su tiempo...  
  
Con eso Kaiba se retira sin quiera despedirse...  
  
LYTER: Bueno televidentes ya lo escucharon solo bastara esperar haber que se tienen entre manos los oficiales... informo Lyter Kimura para YGO, me despido no sin antes dejarlos con algunas imágenes del hospital...  
  
HEERO: Bien Lyter, estamos fuera...  
  
LYTER: Bueno Heero continuemos lo nuestro ahora que el teniente Kaiba esta en este lugar será mas beneficioso el audio y las imágenes...  
  
HEERO: Exactamente, vamos aun tengo que arreglar algunas cosas  
  
LYTER: Bien...  
  
Mientras dentro del hospital habían muchos rumores del por que había llegado Kaiba al lugar...  
  
YAMI: ¿Quién será ese tipo?  
  
NOA: ¿Qué no lo conoces? el es el teniente Kaiba, el oficial mas codiciado de todo el ejercito si mas no me equivoco...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué?  
  
NOA: Es un chico presumido que cree tener el mundo a sus pies por ser joven, guapo y rico...  
  
YAMI: ¿El es rico?  
  
NOA: Multimillonario, su padre un tal Gosaburo le heredo un buena fortuna cuando murió, es dueño de unas de las mejores tiendas encargadas de hacer equipo militar... ¿que acaso no lo sabias?  
  
YAMI: No...  
  
NOA: Pues ahora ya lo sabes, solo bastara esperar para saber el motivo para que ese tipo presumido, haya venido a este lugar...  
  
YAMI: (Pensando) Seguramente a complicarlo, todo...  
  
Mientras tanto en la oficina donde estaba Pegasus, el y sus oficiales ya habían visto a Kaiba por la TV e igual que Yami, estaba con muchas dudas del por que ese chico estaba ahí...  
  
CROCRET: Señor ha venido el teniente Kaiba...  
  
PEGASUS: ¿Kaiba? Es un gusto de tenerte aquí...- dijo extendiendo su mano para saludar a Kaiba...  
  
KAIBA: Déjate de estupideces Pegasus- Kaiba ni tan siquiera lo saludo- vamos a lo que nos interesa, tengo un plan para hacer recapacitar a ese sujeto...  
  
PEGASUS: Kaiba yo tengo al situación muy bien controlada el chico Atem-Q ha estado calmado y no creo que les haga daño a los rehenes por eso no creo que tu...  
  
KAIBA: Mira yo soy superior a ti, así que guárdame respeto lo que yo diga se hace, por que se hace, punto...  
  
PEGASUS: Pero Kaiba el chico confía mucho en mi, y si tu intervienes solo agravaras la situación...  
  
KAIBA: Ya veras como la arreglo solo déjalo en mis manos...  
  
Mientras tanto en la oficina de Botan, ella ya se había desocupado de sus actividades, así que se sienta en su escritorio a ver algo de TV cuando enciende su televisor en todos los canales lo único que se mostraba eran imágenes del hospital donde estaba Yami, no le quedo otra opción que observar y enterarse que tal iba la situación al haber pasado ya una hora de las 4 horas que restaban de la prorroga...  
  
Mientras tanto regresando con Pegasus y Kaiba...  
  
PEGASUS: Por favor Kaiba déjamelo a mí...  
  
KAIBA: Lo siento Pegasus, ya esta decido yo me haré cargo a partir de ahora... así que yo manejare como mejor me parezca la situación...  
  
PEGASUS: Pero...  
  
KAIBA: Son ordenes directas, así que apártate y déjame a mi hacer mi trabajo...  
  
PEGASUS: Esta bien, pero cuando todo se complique no vengas a mi pidiendo ayuda...  
  
KAIBA: No se complicara al contrario se arreglara...  
  
PEGASUS: Ya veremos...  
  
Pegasus ya estaba temiendo lo peor, y que Atem-Q en lugar de estar calmado se enojara y se desquitara con los rehenes cuando de pronto sonó el celular de Kaiba...  
  
KAIBA: ¿Si? ¿Ya tienen todo listo Mako?  
  
MAKO: Así es señor, la señorita que cuida al joven accedió a que el chico tuviera contacto con su hermano...  
  
KAIBA: Excelente- una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios...  
  
MAKO: Si quiere hacemos la llamada en este instante...  
  
KAIBA: Esta bien dame un segundo y te doy contacto con el hospital...  
  
MAKO: Esta bien señor...  
  
KAIBA: Quemo comunícame con el hospital...  
  
El oficial miro a Pegasus y el solo afirmo y en seguida obedeció las órdenes de Kaiba...  
  
Mientras tanto los reporteros...  
  
HEERO: Lyter, ven rápido...  
  
LYTER: ¿Que sucede?  
  
HEERO: Están haciendo contacto con el hospital...  
  
LYTER: Excelente solo dame audio y yo presento esto a los televidentes...  
  
HEERO: Bien.... Interrumpiendo la programación, tenemos acceso a una conversación de la policía con los secuestradores escuchemos...  
  
Mientras tanto en el hospital el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Yami se levanta de la silla cuando decide contestar, rogando a Ra por que esos policías hayan resuelto algo...  
  
YAMI: ¿Si diga?  
  
YUGI: ¿Yami eres tú?-dijo el chico en voz cansada...  
  
Yami se quedo sin habla al escuchar la voz de tras del teléfono reconociéndola al instante, era su querido hikari que se escuchaba en extremo débil...  
  
YAMI: ¿Yugi?  
  
YUGI: Yami no sabes cuanto te he extrañado...  
  
Las lágrimas en el rostro del Yami comenzaron a hacerse presentes al igual que las lágrimas de las personas que escuchaban y veían la desesperación reflejada en el rostro del faraón, a través de la TV sin que Yami lo supiera....  
  
YAMI: Yo también te extrañado mi Yugi...  
  
YUGI: ¿En serio?  
  
YAMI: Por supuesto que si mi querido y hermoso hikari...  
  
Tea solo podía escuchar esas declaraciones con todo el dolor en su corazón que le producía escucharlas...  
  
YAMI: ¿Cómo te sientes Yugi?  
  
YUGI: Muy mal...  
  
Dijo en tono cansado, casi parecía que su voz se pagaría en cualquier instante...  
  
YAMI: Descuida Yugi pronto te sentirás mejor...  
  
YUGI: ¿Me lo prometes?-pregunto de forma inocente...  
  
YAMI: Claro que si mi dulce hikari ¿Cuándo te he fallado?  
  
YUGI: Nunca...  
  
YAMI: Entonces cree en mí...  
  
YUGI: Yo siempre...- Yugi hablaba de forma pausada debido a la gran debilidad que tenia.... He creído en ti...  
  
Mientras tanto en la oficina de Botan, increíblemente aquella mujer tan dura de corazón, se había conmovido a tal grado que las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir por sus ojos, al ser testigo de la conversación de Yami y su pequeño hermanito...  
  
YUGI: ¿Sabes? ¿Qué he pensado?  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué has pensado hikari?  
  
YUGI: Que lo mejor seria irme a reunir con Ra...  
  
Las lágrimas en el rostro de Yami se incrementaron al escuchar aquello...  
  
YUGI: Lo he visto en mis sueños Yami, he sentido como me llama, desea mucho, que yo este con el... pero también me ha dicho que no quiere que te deje...  
  
Yami se extraño mucho al escuchar las declaraciones de Yugi, jamás se imagino que Ra se comunicara con el...  
  
YUGI: Por eso no puedo irme, se que tu te pondrás muy triste si lo hago...  
  
Todos los presentes no entendían la mención de aquel personaje dominado Ra, pero sabían que no era nada bueno, que el pequeño Yugi se estaba rindiendo y que pronto quizás moriría... increíblemente Botan las lagrimas en el rostro de la chica fluían en caminos mas grandes y enseguida cuando escucho la ultima frase, introdujo el nombre de Yugi en la lista de espera que estaba en su computadora, con unos asteriscos de sumamente urgente un cambio de corazón para el chico... mientras tanto la conversación con Yugi continuaba...  
  
Yami sentía que las palabras no podrían salir de su boca al escuchar aquello pero tenia que ser fuerte y animar a Yugi...  
  
YAMI: Yug-gi...-Yami tomo aire para escucharse triste- tienes que ser fuerte hikari, yo te salvare y te liberare de tu dolor...  
  
YUGI: ¿Lo harás?  
  
YAMI: Si aunque me cueste la vida- pensado- yo te daré mi vida con tal de salvar la tuya, intercambiaremos lugares seré yo quien me reúna con Ra... Yugi...  
  
YUGI: Yami no hables así, yo no quiero... perderte... mi amada oscuridad...  
  
YAMI: Ya sabes que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, aunque no este cerca de ti yo siempre te cuidare...  
  
YUGI: Gracias... pero Yami...  
  
YAMI: ¿Dime Yugi?  
  
YUGI: ¿Vendrás pronto a verme?...  
  
Yami no sabia que responder si aquello que tenia planeado se cumpliría, Yugi no volvería a saber de el, jamás...  
  
YAMI: Claro que si...  
  
YUGI: Te esperaré... hasta luego... mi amado Yami...  
  
YAMI: Hasta siempre mi Yugi...  
  
Con eso la comunicación se corta, el corazón de Yami sintió en aquel instante al oír a su hikari hablar de la muerte, partirse en pequeños pedazos, era tanto el sufrimiento que experimentaba Yugi ¿que quiera morir?, el chico era muy fuerte y había soportado todos esos días con ese dolor, pero ya estaba por acabar con el, era demasiado para que un chico tan frágil como Yugi no lo soportara...  
  
La conversación con el chico, había afirmado lo que Yami pensaba, que si los policías no accedían en 3 horas el actuaría seria el ultimo recurso, pero como se veían las cosas ese tendría que utilizar... Yami no se había despegado del teléfono como sintiendo que Yugi aun estaba en la línea, las lagrimas fluían por sus mejillas, y sin un saberlo todo un país había escuchado la conversación y vista la tristeza y la impotencia refleja en sus ojos, y también se unían en sus suplicas de que Yugi tuviera un futuro mejor, pero como se veían las cosas eso seria imposible...  
  
Los dos espíritus observaban todo lo que estaba sucediendo y también tenían lagrimas en sus ojos, aquella conversación había llegado hasta el fondo del corazón y sin quererlo también esas tibias gotas se hicieron presentes, solo restaba saber cual seria el próximo proceder de Yami y que planes tenia para salvar de aun vez por todas a su hikari, y ellos fuera cual fuera, lo apoyarían siempre por que aunque jamás les gustaba admitirlo el faraón era su mejor amigo y estarían con el hasta fin...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
HOLLY: Hola a todos y a todas espero que este capitulo les haya llegado al corazón, ya que puse parte del mío para hacerlo y espero haber logrado llenarlo de sufrimiento...  
  
YAMI: A mi me hizo llorar...  
  
BAKURA: A mi también... (Pero no se lo digan al faraón)  
  
HOLLY: Bueno agredir reviews...  
  
MALIK: Noticia de ultima hora...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué sucede morenito?  
  
MALIK: Lo que pasa... (Dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Bakura) Oye no me digas morenito... patético roba almas... o bueno como decía, la noticia es que ahora recibiéremos reviews de chicos o chicas no registrados...  
  
YAMI: Genial...  
  
BAKURA: Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo...  
  
HOLLY: O bueno ahora agradecemos los reviews que hemos recibido ¿Si?  
  
BAKURA: A mi me parece muy bien...  
  
YAMI: Yo comienzo...  
  
HOLLY: Sip...  
  
YAMI: Bien agradecemos los reviews de Nethed, Shiroi Tsuki, Gabe Logan y Hannah Pegasus... espero que mi actuación estelar les haya gustado...  
  
YUGI: Hey un segundo ¿como que tu actuación?  
  
YAMI: (Abrazando a Yugi) Yo no te enojes hikari, nuestra actuación...  
  
YUGI: (Sonrojado) Eso esta mejor...  
  
HOLLY: Bueno chicos comencemos....  
  
TODOS: Siiiiiiiii......  
  
NETHED:  
  
HOLLY: Snif.... No ¿Por qué?  
  
YAMI: ¿Que te pasa? Mi linda Holly....  
  
HOLLY: Si ahora si soy linda  
  
YUGI: ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por qué tan triste?- Yugi la abrasa...  
  
HOLLY: O Yugi; Yami me traiciono en su otra vida...  
  
YUGI: ¿Cómo esta eso Yami?  
  
YAMI: Se puso muy sonrojado y no supo que decir...  
  
HOLLY: Nethed me contó que me traiciono con Tea y que tuvieron muchos hijos... además el tenia... El tenía un harem... Snif...  
  
BAKURA: O vaya faraón no eras una blanca paloma ¿Cierto?  
  
YAMI: Oye mejor cállate...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Por que me engañaste faraón?  
  
YAMI: ........- el faraón no pudo responder....  
  
MALIK: Ahí si te haces el desentendido no mi faraoncito mujeriego...- le dijo con ojos picaros, mientras el faraón solo se sonrojaba...  
  
YAMI: (Aclara su voz) Bueno continuemos...  
  
HOLLY: A no... snif... ¿Por que huyes del asunto?  
  
SHIROI TSUKI:  
  
YAMI: bueno ahora agradezcamos el reviews mandado por nuestras nueva lectora Shiroi Tsuki, gracias por leernos chica espero que te siga gustando este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado...  
  
BAKURA: Hey faraón, esta chica no quieres que te quedes con la patética miguita de Yugi ¿Cómo se llama? Tea si...  
  
YAMI: Eso lo decidirá.... Holly- dijo en tono suave viendo a Holly....  
  
HOLLY Snif.... Ya basta de llorar y mas por ti... ya que veo que no me respetas.... Pero bueno cambiando el tema, para tu suerte faraón...  
  
YAMI: Que bien...  
  
HOLLY: No, Tea no se quedara con Yami...  
  
YAMI: ¿Umm? ¿Entonces?  
  
HOLLY: Eso lo sabrás después...  
  
YAMI: (Sonrojado) ¿Holly me vas hacer sufrir a un mas?  
  
HOLLY: Por lo que acabo de descubrir hace un momento si... lo haré sufrirás mucho, y mucho faraón ya veras me pagaras haberme traicionado...  
  
YAMI: ¡¡Noooo!!  
  
HOLLY: Bueno chica me pediste que no te dijera pero lo haré, en el próximo capitulo Yami resultara gravemente herido... y además estará a punto de morir con tal de salvar la vida de Yugi, el se sacrificara dándole... te dejare en suspenso...  
  
YAMI: Más sufrimiento significa eso...  
  
HOLLY: (Enojada) Quizás... además te lo tienes buen merecido...  
  
YAMI: ...  
  
BAKURA: Faraón eso te ganas por hacerla enojar-dijo entono suave...  
  
YAMI: ¿Umm? Mejor continuemos...  
  
MALIK: Te escapas rápido faraón...  
  
YAMI: Shhh...- usa su magia y los deja inmóviles y todos ven a los espíritus paralizados con una gotita....- bien continuemos...  
  
YUGI: (Nervioso) Sip...  
  
GABE LOGAN:  
  
HOLLY: Chico que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí...  
  
YAMI: Se sorprendió encontrar a Pegasus de detective...  
  
HOLLY: Idea loca que se me vino a la mente... y ¿que tal te pareció a Kaiba de teniente?  
  
KAIBA: Yo soy un duelista, el mejor por cierto...  
  
YAMI: Ni en tu sueños Kaiba...  
  
KAIBA: ¿Por que de teniente?  
  
HOLLY: También loca idea que se me ocurrió...  
  
KAIBA: En verdad tu eres la...  
  
HOLLY: (Le da un golpe a Kaiba)... ¿La que?  
  
KAIBA: La- nervioso- la buen escritora...  
  
HOLLY: Umm...  
  
KAIBA: Upsss....  
  
HOLLY: Y bueno chico no se creo que Ishizu y Mai no aparecerán en el fic pero Joey aparecerá en el próximo capitulo y ya vez Seto apareció en este...  
  
KAIBA: Sip...  
  
YUGI: Continuemos...  
  
HANNAH PEGASUS:  
  
HOLLY: Chica espero que este capitulo te haya hecho llorar ya que ese era el objetivo...  
  
TODOS: Snif...  
  
HOLLY: Snif, si lo se...  
  
MALIK: Y lo vuelvo a decir eres muy buena escritora...  
  
HOLLY: Gracias...  
  
MALIK: Yo nunca miento...- pensado- a veces...  
  
HOLLY: Si.... Claro ya te creí... o bueno jamás me hubiera imagina que tenias una hikari chica... ¿tu sabes algo Malik?  
  
MALIK: Es su hermana...  
  
HOLLY: Ha ya... le dice así de cariño que bien... pero la chica me contó que no le gusta ese sobrenombre... ¿Me pregunto por que?  
  
MALIK: Yo no se... a mi no me mires...  
  
HOLLY: Tú sabes y no quieres decirme...umm  
  
MALIK: Yo no se nada...  
  
HOLLY: Oye Malik, disculpe con Hannah eso de "Egomaniatica" no estuvo bien...  
  
MALIK: (Sonrojado) Bien... lo haré no te enojes...  
  
HOLLY: Más te vale...  
  
MALIK: Chica, te pido disculpas ya sabes a veces digo cosas incoherentes...  
  
YAMI: La mayoría de veces...  
  
MALIK: Tú cállate...  
  
YAMI: Que enojado  
  
MALIK: Bien me disculpo contigo...  
  
HOLLY: Perdona a este cuida tumbas chica...  
  
MALIK: A gracias ¿me perdonas Hannah?- haciendo ojitos emocionados...  
  
YAMI: Yo si fuera ella no te perdonaría...  
  
MALIK: Tú cállate que tienes enojada a la escritora...  
  
YAMI: ...  
  
HOLLY: Es cierto...prepara apara el próximo capitulo...  
  
YAMI Eso no me gustara, o más bien me dolara...  
  
HOLLY: Así será... bueno chicas y chicos gracias por escribir y espero que este capitulo les haya gustado... y recuerden ahora acepto comentarios de lectores no registrados... espero que sigan leyendo y hasta la próxima...  
  
TODOS: Hasta el próximo capitulo...  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.- (hollymottohotmail.com, hollymottoyahoo.com) 


	6. Capitulo 6: La Decision

DE: Yami-Atem "El Faraón del Antiguo Egipto"  
  
PARA: Yugi Moto  
  
"A veces la vida nos demuestra que hay que tomar muchos riesgos, que pueden afectar la vida de muchas personas, pero a un así habrá que tomarlos, si quieres salvar a la persona que amas, habrá que luchar, buscar las alternativas, soluciones para salvarlo sin importar lo que pase, a veces el destino te hace pensar y saber que las alternativas de vida, para el que amas están tan distantes te hace sufrir y saber que solo esta en tus manos salvarlo, no quedara otro opción que hacerlo, sin importar lo que pase o lo que arriesgues en tu lucha, lo harás con tal de ver feliz al que quieres aunque tu ya no lo veas. Se que hago mal diciéndote esto, debes saber que este donde este, que por mas lejos que me encuentre siempre estaré a tu lado y aunque tu ya no sepas de mi, y ya no me veas físicamente, mira en los recuerdos... yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti nunca lo olvides, por que yo siempre te recordare y estaremos juntos siempre... mi adorado hikari."  
  
HASTA SIEMPRE MI HIKARI....  
  
CAPITULO 6: "LA DECISIÓN":  
  
Todos habían escuchado la conversación de Yami y Yugi, y al igual que el se sentían destrozados por dentro, como era posible que una sola mujer tenia la posibilidad, de cambiar toda aquella negra realidad, y no quería hacerlo ¿Acaso no tenia corazón? O en verdad tenia las manos atadas, no la primera opción se debía ser la correcta, si todo el país hubiera conocido la forma tan fría en que Botan se expresaba cuando se refería a Yugi, esa mujer jamás hubiera trabajado en ningún lugar jamás no tenia corazón, no tenia sentimientos y le importaba poco el sufrimiento experimentado de parte de un chico que empeoraba cada vez y de su hermano que luchaba por salvarlo... pero ahora la preocupación aumentaba, el tiempo se agotaba y las soluciones no se concretaban ya solo faltaba 2:30 desde el plazo y nadie parecía tener ninguna solución al respecto, pero en la mente de la de un joven teniente, la única solución que miraba para terminar con aquella deprimente situación, era la violencia y eliminar aquellos que tenían a los rehenes dentro del hospital...  
  
KAIBA: ¿Croquet y el mapa del hospital?  
  
CROQUET: Aquí esta señor, pero no creo que usted deba...  
  
KAIBA: Mira ahorra tus comentarios para alguien que quiera escucharlos, por que yo no...  
  
Pegasus se mantenía distante de los planes de Kaiba, no entendía exactamente lo que el joven intentaba hacer pero sabía que no era nada bueno...  
  
CROCRET: Señor Kaiba ya llegaron los francotiradores que mando a traer...  
  
KAIBA: Diles que pasen  
  
Pegasus abrió mucho sus ojos en impresión ¿Francotiradores? No podía ser cierto que Kaiba intentara... eso lo preocupo e intento comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas...  
  
PEGASUS: ¿Kaiba en verdad intentaras entrar al hospital por la fuerza?- pregunto con clara preocupación, mas el chico solo sonrió sin tomarle importancia a sus palabras...  
  
KAIBA: Claro que si ¿Qué rayos esperabas si tu no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para hacerlo? pues yo si- dijo en tono altanero mientras continuaba analizando el mapa...  
  
PEGASUS: Kaiba comentes una locura, si lo intentas los que están dentro pueden salir lastimados, los chicos han estado calmados y desde que Atem-Q, hablo con su hermano; no hemos tenido noticias suyas y según los monitores están tranquilos, pero si entras de la forma que piensas hacerlo lo mas seguro sea que se alteren y lastimen a los rehenes...  
  
KAIBA: Mira Pegasus, mi gran intelecto lo evitara, además no tienes el derecho ni el rango para cuestionar lo que haga o lo que deje de hacer, así que será mejor que guardes silencio y te ocupes de tus asuntos ya he sido suficiente benevolente contigo, dejándote estar aquí, pero no quiero que intervengas este caso lo arreglare yo a mi modo y a mi modo funcionara es todo...  
  
PEGASUS: Pero Kaiba tu no tienes experiencia en la negociación de rehenes y si fallas, te lo digo les ira muy mal a los inocentes...  
  
KAIBA: ¡Silencio! Me tienen harto tus adventicias, este plan se hará por que se hará es todo y fin de la discusión. No quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra de parte tuya o si no yo mismo te sacare a patadas de aquí...  
  
PEGASUS: Esta bien Kaiba, se hará como dices pero cuando todo su complique y los rehenes logremos sacarlos de ese lugar como cadáveres no vengas a mi pidiendo ayuda...  
  
KAIBA: Eso jamás sucederá Pegasus...  
  
Cuando la discusión parecía estar poniéndose mas candente, entra uno de los oficiales llevando con el al jefe de los francotiradores, era un hombre alto de cabello color Azul traje oscuro y con una arma en su mano...  
  
KAIBA: Me alegra verte Sparroba...  
  
SPARROBA: A sus ordenes teniente Kaiba  
  
KAIBA: Bueno como sabes la situación esta muy tensa y se complica cada vez, por ello hemos decido que...  
  
Mientras tanto en el hospital, Yami estaba muy triste por escuchar tan débil a su querido hikari y le dolía en lo mas profundo de su ser, no poder ayudarlo en verdad el chico estaba empeorando y según como se miraban las cosas la segunda opción seria la que Yami tomaría, no importaban lo que al faraón le sucediera, a un si su vida dependiera de ello o si en el camino la perdiera, lo único que importaba era salvar a Yugi y si esos policías no tenia ninguna solución dentro de 1 hora mas el tomaría acciones y realizaría su ultima alternativa...  
  
YAMI: Si tengo que hacerlo hikari- mirando su arma- lo haré, no importa lo que me pase con tal de salvarte, lo haré  
  
Dijo el faraón apretando fuertemente el arma mientras bajaba la mirada y permanecía sentado un uno de los asientos de la sala de espera, mientras de lejos lo observaban dos espíritus... sabían que Yami tenia sus propios planes, que no quería compartir con ellos, solo esperaban que esos planes fueran cuales fueran no se cumplieran...  
  
BAKURA: Estoy muy preocupado por el faraón Malik, ya casi no habla con nosotros, solo permanece sentado, pensado cosas que sabe Ra que son y esa actitud no me gusta para nada...  
  
MALIK: Si tienes razón, además esta muy triste, después de esa conversación con Yugi no nos ha querido dirigir la palabra y eso ya me esta cansando ¿Crees que cometa una locura?  
  
BAKURA: Como veo la situación, el faraón es capaz de hacerlo... claro eso si lo dejamos...  
  
MALIK: Tienes razón si intenta algo lo detendremos...  
  
BAKURA: Solo esperemos que lo que este pensando el faraón, no llegue a cumplirse si no estoy seguro que... todos lo vamos a lamentar...  
  
Mientras tanto Kaiba ya le había explicado al líder de los francotiradores su plan, el hombre sonrió al escucharlo, seria tan fácil se decía. Pero descubría cuando lo realizara que seria mucho más difícil de lo que había planeado...  
  
SPARROBA: Si teniente Kaiba se hará como usted diga...-dijo haciendo reverencia y bajando la mirada en respeto  
  
KAIBA: Así me gusta ahora será mejor que te vayas...  
  
SPARROBA: Si señor...  
  
Ya todo estaba dicho y el plan de Kaiba resultaba, todo se arreglaría el hospital seria liberado y los rehenes serian dejados en libertad, pero ¿cual seria su sorpresa cuando todo lo que el planeo se complicara mas de lo que deseaba y afectara la vida de muchas personas dentro y fuera del hospital? solo había que esperar para que todo se revelara...  
  
Mientras tanto en al oficina de Botan, ella estaba hablando con muchas personas, buscando la forma increíblemente de ayudar aquel que había despreciado e insultado, se había conmovido tanto con la conversación, y mas con aquellas palabras "Lo mejor será irme a reunir con Ra" tal vez ella no sabia quien era pero, tenia la impresión de que era alguna especie de dios o algo por el estilo y en verdad no estaba equivocada, de lo único que estaba segura era que el chico se estaba rindiendo y que pronto lo mas seguro seria que muriera... ahora que había escuchado aquella tierna y cansada voz, que le había llegado al corazón, eso no lo permitiría jamás, ese chico tenia una vida por delante y ahora que aquellas palabras la había conmovido a tal grado... tenia que ayudarlo pasara lo que pasara, ella lo ayudaría por difícil que pareciera...  
  
BOTAN: Yugi tu no vas a morir... juro por dios que no vas a morir...  
  
Era lo que se repetía a cada instante, era como su única motivación recordándole a cada instante, que tenia que ayudarlo pasara lo que pasara ella tenia que hacerlo y salvar al inocente que empeoraba cada segundo que pasaba...  
  
Mientras que los planes de Botan continuaban, los policías ya iban a poner en practica el suyo y seria muy peligroso mas de lo que el joven teniente Kaiba pensaba...  
  
KAIBA: Bien Sparroba actúa...  
  
Dijo Kaiba hablando por su celular, al jefe de los francotiradores quien se encontraba fuera del hospital...  
  
SPARROBA: Excelente señor- dijo guardando el teléfono y dirigiéndose con sus hombres...- bien ya nos dieron orden ahora tu...- dijo dirigiéndose a un chico joven de cabello color negro y mirada desafiante con ojos color café- ya sabes que hacer...  
  
¿?: Si señor...-dijo haciendo una reverencia en respeto y se marcho del lugar... dirigiéndose a toda prisa a un lugar oculto atrás del hospital...  
  
SPARROBA: Y ustedes también ya saben que hacer, no se queden ahí parados como idiotas, muevanse...  
  
TODOS: Si señor...- todos rompieron filas y salieron corriendo a donde su jefe les había dicho...  
  
SPARROBA: Señor Kaiba ya esta, su plan será un éxito- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras miraba alejarse a sus hombres...  
  
Y al contrario de lo que esperaba dentro del hospital la situación no cambiaba, Yami seguía muy pensativo y sosteniendo con fuerza su arma como si con eso iba a solucionar la situación...  
  
YAMI: O Ra, esto no mejora...- dijo en suplica para que por fin sus oraciones fueran escuchadas, pero nada ocurrían al contrario dentro del hospital la situación empeoraría en muchos aspectos...  
  
El sujeto rubio ya había logrado obtener clandestinamente un bisturí, con el cual iba a quitarle el arma según el, al jefe de los malhechores, el chico aun seguía recostado sobre las piernas de su novia cuando vio que ese seria el momento adecuado para comenzar con su plan...  
  
MARCO: Tranquila querida pronto saldremos de aquí...  
  
Dijo separándose de su novia y ella solo lo miro con tristeza, cuando vio que se acercaba sigilosamente hacia Yami, el faraón estaba de espaldas y demasiado deprimido y pensativo como para percatarse de algo y los otros dos no se habían visto por ningún lado, al parecer también estaban pensado sus propios asuntos lejos del faraón, pero esos sujetos no importaban ellos no tenían el poder suficiente para hacerle nada, además ellos no estaban armados. Lo que el chico no sabia era que ellos tenían sus propias armas, las cuales serian mas potentes y destructivas que una simple pistola, pero por el momento seria mejor lastimar al líder y quitarle el arma con la cual amenazaba su libertad... el chico se miraba cada vez mas cerca, de de Yami, el sujeto gordo solo miraba como el plan del chico, daba inicio cuando una voz se hizo resonar del que menos hubieran esperado...  
  
¿?: ¡¡Yami ten cuidado!!  
  
Advirtió un chico muy parecido al faraón, el cual al escuchar la advertencia, se volteo encontrando al chico con el bisturí, con el cual pensaba atacarlo, los otros dos al escuchar el grito corrieron inmediatamente haber que sucedía y se encontraron con la escena Bakura no pregunto, no interrogo, ni tan siquiera le importo hacerlo, estaba bastante claro lo que ese chico intentaba, solo extendió su mano y de ella salio una luz color blanca con la cual empujo al chico lejos del faraón, hasta chocar con una de las paredes. Los otros rehenes vieron el actuar del chico y aun estando el agresor en el piso adolorido por el impacto lo golpearon fuertemente en el estomago por intentar lastimar a Yami...  
  
NOA: Que idota eres- dijo con furia en sus ojos, mientras le daba un fuerte golpe al chico en su cara...  
  
¿?: You are idiot... bastard – le dijo una mujer mientras le daba un golpe en su estomago con su pie aun sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su hijo, quien ya no parecía llorar después de tanto tiempo...  
  
FAUSTO: Bastardo como te atreves a intentar lastimarlo- le dijo un paramédico, mirando con desprecio al chico...  
  
MINE: Eso ya fue suficiente para mi maldito animal- dijo la novia del chico, quitándose en un instante la película color rubio que traía y dejando ver su hermosa cabellera color negro y tarándole el cabello falso en la cara al que había sido su novio...  
  
MARCO: ¿Pero que les pasa? Si yo solo quería ayudar...  
  
MINE: ¿Eres un idiota o te haces?, si deseáramos salir de aquí hace mucho que lo hubiéramos hecho...  
  
NOA: Estamos aquí para ayudar a Yami y a su hermano...  
  
FAUSTO: Es cierto y con tu actuar pudiste haberlo lastimado...  
  
MARCO: No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, ¿les han lavado el cerebro o que?  
  
MINE: No sea invecil...  
  
Le dijo la chico enojada, mientras los dos espíritus se acercaron al chico y el que sostenía entre sus manos un extraño cetro, se acerco a Marco y coloco el dorado objeto en al garganta del chico, para amenazarlo aunque el no sabia exactamente que era ese objeto, tenia le impresión por la mirada de su agresor que no le iba a gustar en lo mas mínimo descubrirlo...  
  
MALIK: Maldito mortal, hijo de Seth, ahora vas a descubrir lo que les pasa a los mortales que intentan atacarnos...  
  
BAKURA: Envíalo hacerle compañía a Seth, Malik...-indicaba el otro espíritu, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa ente la idea... cuando aquellas palabras llegaron a los oídos del faraón quien salio de su transe por Yugi e intento detenerlos...  
  
YAMI: ¡¡Ya basta!!- dijo con voz firme y claramente enojado, mientras los presentes miraban con seriedad al faraón- nadie va a lastimar a nadie y eso es definitivo...  
  
BAKURA: Pero faraón, esta basura intenta matarte y tu no haces nada para detenerlo...  
  
MALIK: Por eso este mortal se merece ir con Seth- dijo mirando con odio al chico rubio, quien había sido golpeado por todos, y de su boca emanaba sangre al igual que otras partes de su rostro y su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido...  
  
YAMI: Ya basta dije, por Ra calmense los dos, como se atreven a querer enviarlo con Seth, esa no es una solución para el problema...  
  
MALIK: Pero faraón...  
  
YAMI: Ya les dije que no haremos nada ahora retírense...  
  
MINE: No esta bien joven Yami, que envíen a este cretino con ese tal Seth, ya que este Maldito fue quien me lastimo, diciendo que estaba celoso por que un chico me pregunto la hora, además me hacia usar esa sucia cabellera rubia diciendo que a el no le gustan las mujeres morenas  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué clase de bestia eres?- le dijo mirando con odio al tipo, lo que menos le gustaba a Yami era saber que le pagaran a una mujer- ahora yo seré quien te envié alado de Seth maldito ¿Cómo te atreves pegarle a una mujer? Sabía que eras detestable, pero no sabia a que grado...  
  
MARCO: Calmense yo no he hecho nada...  
  
MINE: ¿Y aun te atreves a negarlo?- dijo dándole un fuerte golpe en su cara con su puño cerrado y en el acto el chico se desmayo...  
  
YAMI: O bueno no importa, ya no será necesario que yo haga nada- dijo mirando con desprecio al chico quien seguía desmayado a manos de su novia...  
  
MALIK: Ja, ja que mortal mas débil...  
  
BAKURA: Qué estupido fue, mortal ignorante es peor que Seth, como se atreve hacer eso solo un cobarde lastima a un mujer...  
  
YAMI: Bueno eso no importa- dijo dándose la vuelta...- Noa amarra ese sujeto en una de las sillas para que no se escape...  
  
NOA: Si señor- dijo poniéndose firme, como si fuera su jefe quien le dijera eso y enseguida ato al chico tal y como Yami le había pedido que lo hiciera, mientras que Noa ataba a Marco, los dos espíritus encontraron que ese seria el momento justo para interrogar al faraón, ahora que por lo menos les había dirigido la palabra  
  
MALIK: Hey faraón- Yami miro al egipcio, con una mirada seria dejando sin palabras al pobre moreno...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Faraón cual será nuestro próximo proceder?- Yami miro al roba almas y no hizo comentarios solo se dio medio vuelta y continuo con su camino...eso desespero a Bakura, quien lo tomo de los hombros y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos para que le respondiera- Yami me tienes harto ¿que te pasa?- Yami abrió muchos sus ojos en impresión jamás Bakura lo había llamado por su nombre, ¿en verdad el espíritu estaba muy preocupado por el?- ¿Por que no respondes? Habla, di algo, nos estas asustando con ese silencio de parte tuya y esa actitud tan pasiva ¿Qué ocurre?- Yami se soltó de agarre y miro a Bakura con una mirada llena de tristeza...  
  
YAMI: Tu sabes muy bien lo que pasa- dijo bajando la mirada y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como queriendo derramar lagrimas- mi hikari, la persona que mas quiero se esta muriendo y yo no puedo evitarlo- dijo apretando fuertemente sus puños, esperando contener un poco su dolor, su desesperación y frustración- o Ra si mi hikari se muere yo- Bakura ya no lo dejo continuar simplemente le dio un fuerte golpe directo al rostro a Yami, para hacerlo reaccionar  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué clase de persona débil eres faraón? Entiende bien esto, Yugi no va a morir nosotros lo evitaremos eso jamás pasara...  
  
YAMI: ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?- pregunto mirando con tristeza a Bakura y sosteniéndose la mejilla que había sido afectada por el golpe...  
  
MALIK: Nosotros te ayudaremos a lograrlo...  
  
BAKURA: Solo confía en nosotros  
  
YAMI: Gracias chicos- pone en su rostro una sonrisa y dio media vuelta para regresar a su lugar, cerca del teléfono, y en su camino iba pensando muchas cosas de su próximo proceder- se que ustedes están preocupados por mi, pero si las cosas siguen igual ya no tendrán que hacerlo, yo ya no estaré en este mundo...- tomo aire para continuar- con ustedes, perdónenme pero no puedo comentarles nada, se que si lo hago intentaran detenerme y no quiero que lo hagan, además esto lo hago por mi hikari y ustedes no pueden intervenir- dijo sosteniendo mas fuerte el arma mientras tomaba asiento...  
  
Mientras tanto afuera del hospital se vieron acercarse al lugar a 3 chicos, los reporteros los vieron y reconocieron a dos de ellos eran idénticos a dos de los chicos que eran los secuestradores, pero el otro era un chico rubio, no tenían ni la menor idea quien era pero pronto lo descubrirían, Lyter se acerco a los chicos y comenzaron sus preguntas...  
  
LYTER: ¿Jóvenes les podemos hacer una entrevista?- pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras les acercaba el micrófono, los 3 chicos y ellos asintieron...- excelente...  
  
HEERO: Al aire en 3,2...  
  
LYTER: Muy buenas tardes televidentes, seguimos en el hospital de Tokio siguiendo al noticia del secuestro del recinto y ahora tenemos con nosotros a 3 chicos que conocen a los captores del lugar ¿Chicos podrían decirnos sus nombres?  
  
¿?: Marik Ishtar...  
  
¿?: Ryou Bakura...  
  
¿?: Joey Wheeler...  
  
Yami y compañía al escuchar los nombres de los chicos, pusieron atención a la noticia y se sentaron cerca de la televisión para ver a los chicos mientras el reportero hacia su entrevista...  
  
LYTER: ¿Ustedes son hermanos de los chicos?  
  
MARIK: Si Malik es mi hermano...  
  
RYOU: Si también Bakura es mi hermano...  
  
LYTER: ¿Y tu que eres de los chicos...?- le pregunto al rubio, quien hizo una mueca de fastidio y contesto...  
  
JOEY: Soy amigo de Yugi, del chico por el cual esta luchando Yami y también soy amigo de el...  
  
LYTER: A ya veo, ¿Ustedes están de acuerdo con lo que están haciendo los chicos?- pregunto de forma seria, esperando un no por respuesta...  
  
MARIK: Yo estoy muy decepcionado con Malik...  
  
Malik sintió una puñalada en su corazón al escuchar las palabras de su hikari...  
  
LYTER: ¿Y tu que dices?- le pregunto al albino...  
  
RYOU: Yo estoy muy triste por lo que Bakura ha hecho...  
  
Bakura solo bajo la mirada, y también sintió un dolor muy profundo en su corazón al escuchar aquello...  
  
MARIK: Lo que más me decepciona de Malik, es que jamás me comento nada al respecto...  
  
LYTER: ¿Si lo hubiera hecho los hubieras detenido?- pregunto esperando una repuesta pero los chicos obviaron la pregunta...  
  
RYOU: No puedo creer que Kura, no haya tenido la confianza para comentarme nada a mí...  
  
JOEY: Y Yami por que no nos comento nada a mi, a Tristan y Duke fue muy injusto...  
  
MARIK: Pero por doloroso, que pareciera saber que ellos tomaron sus propias decisiones, sin comentarnos nada...  
  
RYOU: Nosotros hemos venido hoy aquí para decirles...  
  
JOEY: (Joey y los demás tenían la mirada baja cuando el chico hablo los otros vieron a la cámara seriamente) A un así, chicos sepan que nosotros los apoyamos y que Yami se que lo haces por Yugi y pase lo que pase nosotros estamos agradecidos contigo...  
  
RYOU: Quizás no pidieron nuestra ayuda, pero sepan que nosotros los apoyamos y los apoyaremos siempre...  
  
MARIK: Me siento muy orgulloso de ti Malik, en verdad te agradezco lo que estas haciendo por Yugi y continua así ya veras que todo se solucionara, recuerda que Ra no nos puede abandonar...- dijo con una sonrisa... mientras dentro del hospital los 3 chicos al escuchar las palabras de aliento de sus amigos, les fueron muy útiles para continuar con su lucha y agradecían que ellos también los apoyaran, quizás no estando con ellos pero si de corazón...  
  
LYTER: Bueno ya los escucharon televidentes... al parecer los hermanos y uno de los amigos de los secuestradores están de acuerdo con ellos están haciendo por lo que veo también la gente que me rodea lo esta, ahora después de que se conociera la verdadera causa del secuestro del lugar Atem- Q a pasado de ser un criminal a ser el héroe local que lucha por salvar a alguien que amo, solo resta esperar y desear que todo tenga un final feliz... me despido informo para YGO, Lyter Kimura y hasta la próxima...  
  
Los espíritus dentro del hospital estaban felices, de que sus hikaris estuvieran de acuerdo con su proceder por difícil que pareciera y también Yami se sentía feliz de que sus amigos estuvieran con ellos de corazón...  
  
Mientras tanto el plan de los policías ya casi estaba por funcionar, uno de ellos había logrado entrar al hospital, el chico estaban en la cámara de ventilación del recinto tenia en la mira el teléfono por donde Yami, recibía las llamadas cuando llamo a sus superior indicándole de su acercamiento al lugar y de que su plan estaba por dar inicio...  
  
¿?: Teniente Kaiba, estoy en el punto solo falta que usted hable con Atem-Q para actuar...  
  
A Kaiba se le formo una sonrisa mientras escuchaba aquello y Pegasus lo miraba de lejos sabiendo, que ese dichoso plan seria en verdadero desastre...  
  
KAIBA: Bien te daré la orden hablare con Atem-Q, cuando este distraído- pone una sonrisa en su rostro- tu actúas...  
  
¿?: Así será teniente...- el chico se puso en posición su arma, además su vista era excelente, desde el lugar que se encontraba, pensaba que cuando Yami hablara con Kaiba esa seria el fin del secuestro del hospital o no seria así...  
  
KAIBA: Bien Quemo comunícame con el hospital enseguida...  
  
QUEMO: Si señor...  
  
El oficial hizo lo que Kaiba le pudio y marco el numero del hospital cuando los reporteros se dieron cuenta también enlazaron la comunicación y las imágenes fueron trasmitidas a los televidentes...mientras el sonido tenue y apagado del teléfono se hacia resonar, Yami se levanto de la silla esperando que los policías tuvieran una solución o por Ra que así fuera, Yami se acerco al aparato y lo levanto contestando en el acto, mientras era vigilando por el francotirador que estaba sobre su cabeza...  
  
YAMI: ¿Si?- dijo en tono serio esperando escuchar la voz de Pegasus, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando en lugar de escuchar la voz de aquel hombre escucho una voz joven y claramente altanera y nada agradable...  
  
KAIBA: Hola me da gusto escucharte Atem-Q-dijo Kaiba con una sonrisa mientras miraba por el monitor la expresión de asombro que hizo Yami...  
  
YAMI: ¿Quién rayos eres tu?- le dijo enojado, al no escuchar a Pegasus...  
  
KAIBA: Soy el teniente Seto Kaiba, y estoy a cargo de la misión de liberar al hospital...  
  
YAMI: A entonces eso significa que ya tienen un corazón para mi hermano ¿Cierto?...-dijo entusiasmado, rogando a Ra que así fuera  
  
KAIBA: La verdad no...  
  
YAMI: Entonces para que diablos me hablas, si no tienes ninguna solución...  
  
Los dos espíritus solo miraban y escuchaban la conversación de Yami a través de la televisión, odiando en aquel instante al sujeto tan altanero que hablaba con el faraón...  
  
KAIBA: Quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo y necesito que me des mas tiempo...  
  
YAMI: Ya se lo dije a Pegasus, no habrá mas tiempo y además esto se podría poner peor con tu intromisión Kaiba, estaba muy bien con Pegasus ¿por que ahora vienes y te entrometes...?  
  
A Kaiba no le gusto en lo mas mínimo lo que Yami dijo, solo hizo una mueca de enfado mientras le indicaba a Croquet que le diera la señal al francotirador...  
  
CROQUET: Ya es hora...  
  
¿?: Excelente  
  
Dijo con una sonrisa mientras Yami hablaba con Kaiba y estaba dándole la espalda al francotirador, quien tenia en la mira a Yami y apuntaba con una luz roja de su arma directamente a la cabeza del faraón y el sin percatarse de que pronto podría perder la vida... el chico esperaba el mejor momento para actuar sin contar que Yami se movía mucho y no lograba mantener su objetivo mucho tiempo en la mira...  
  
YAMI: Me tienen harto tus peticiones Kaiba  
  
Yami miro el monitor del hospital y se dio cuenta que estaba siendo televisado se extraño al verse por televisión pero mas al ver que una luz roja estaba en su cabeza y también se percato que en el lugar donde estaba el aire acondicionado, estaba un sujeto con una arma al verlo se dio media vuelta y encarar al tipo quien ya lo tenia en la mira y disparo pero su objetivo el cual era la cabeza de Yami, fallo el disparo le dio a Yami directo en su hombro derecho quien al sentir el impacto tiro el teléfono y cayo al piso sosteniéndose la herida producida por el arma, que emanaba sangre todos los televidentes y los presentes del lugar gritaron al ver a Yami herido e inconsciente en el piso, el doctor acudió inmediatamente a ayudarlo mientras los otros dos espíritus al ver a Yami herido bajaron como pudieron al chico listos a darle su merecido por haber lastimado a su líder...mientras Yami era trasladado por el paramédico, la enfermera y el doctor a cirugía para cocerle la herida a un inconsciente faraón...  
  
DOCTOR: Ayúdenme aquí el chico esta muy mal  
  
Dijo con clara preocupación dirigiéndose a los chicos, que eran sus ayudantes mientras que los dos espíritus acompañados le quietaban todo su traje al oficial y vieron el auricular del teléfono, colgando del mesa esperando amenazar al tal Kaiba quien para su mala suerte no se había separado del teléfono...  
  
BAKURA: Eres un estupido, tu Maldito mortal si Yami se muere este también lo hará ¿entendido?- dijo el espíritu dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara al francotirador, quien cae desmayado y soltando una considerable cantidad de sangre de su boca...  
  
MALIK: Si vuelves a intentar una idiotez como esa, mucho mas pagaran el precio y juro por Ra que lo vas a lamentar  
  
Cuelga el teléfono, Kaiba y compañía solo observaron como los dos espíritus amaraban al chico vestido solo en su ropa interior, en una silla cerca de Marco quien ya había despertado luego de recuperase del golpe de su novia...mientras tanto Yami era atendido también comenzaba a recobrara el conocimiento y para suerte del faraón la bala no había tocado arterias y ni nervios vitales...  
  
DOCTOR: ¿Cómo se siente Yami?- pregunto el doctor esperando que Yami reaccionara...  
  
YAMI: O Ra jamás sentí un dolor tan grande como ese- dijo levantándose de la camilla...  
  
LISA: Joven Yami no se levante podría...  
  
YAMI: No importa ya el doctor hizo su-un mal moviendo le causa dolor en el brazo al faraón, quien hizo una mueca clara que le había dolido-haaa, Ra este es el dolor producido por arma, jamás pensé que era tan doloroso-dijo sosteniéndose la herida y levantándose de la camilla- pero no importa tendré que...haaa, actuar no importa lo que pase...  
  
Los reporteros no habían cortado la transmisión cuando vieron que el faraón el ahora héroe local, había sido herido pero luego vieron como el chico salía caminando, algo adolorido quizás por que su mano no se despegaba de su hombro que había sido traspasado por una bala estaba bien y caminaba bien eso los alegro y todos los que veían aquel reportaje gritaron en alegria al ver a su héroe sano y salvo, cuando aquella alegria se terminaría pronto cuando Yami recibiera la llamada con al cual pondría en marcha su...ultima alternativa... el teléfono comenzó a sonar por el hospital y Yami aun estando adolorido se dirigió a contestar, esperando que fuera ese tal Kaiba para ponerlo en su lugar, pero recibiría un gran sorpresa...  
  
TEA: ¿Yami eres tu?- pregunto en tono triste y claramente preocupada  
  
YAMI: ¿Tea?- dijo extrañado al escuchar a la chica...  
  
TEA: Ya-Yami- logro decir con mucha dificultad- Yugi se muere Yami- el llanto no la dejo continuar y Yami quedo impactado ante la noticia, mientras de los ojos del faraón y de los que escuchaban la conversación se formaban lagrimas...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué dices?- pregunto Yami derramando las primeras lagrimas al escuchar aquello...  
  
TEA: Yami, Yugi- la chica ya no pudo continuar las lagrimas y la tristeza interferían en sus palabras-Yami, Yugi esta empeorando y no creo que logre resistir ni dos horas mas- todos los televidentes quedaron impactados y mas la que intentaba ayudar, a Botan se le formaron lagrimas en el rostro e intentaba hablar con mas gente para que ese nuevo corazón, que el chico necesitaba llegara de una vez por todas a salvarle la vida, que según había escuchado de la vida del chico quedaba muy poco...  
  
YAMI: O Ra- logro decir Yami con lagrimas en sus ojos y sabía que ese seria el momento para actuar...- Tea calmate, Yugi se salvara  
  
TEA: ¿De verdad Yami?-dijo la chica esperanzada de que Yami consiguiera, lo que Yugi tanto necesitaba  
  
YAMI: Lo juro por Ra déjalo en mis manos  
  
TEA: Esta bien- Tea cuelga el teléfono, Yami marco el numero donde recibía las llamadas de los policías...  
  
YAMI: ¿Eres tu Kaiba?- Kaiba se quedo sin habla cuando reconoció la voz...- idiota contesta...  
  
KAIBA: ¿Qué deseas Atem-Q?  
  
YAMI: Quiero que traigas a mi hermano a este hospital ¿Entendido?  
  
KAIBA: ¿Para que?- pregunto confundido, sabiendo que el chico estaba muy mal y si era trasladado seguramente empeoraría...  
  
YAMI: Ya conseguí un corazón para el  
  
KAIBA: ¿Qué dices? ¿Hola? ¿Hola?- Yami había colgado el teléfono, todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que Yami había dicho y los espíritus no entendían a que se refería el faraón...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Oye faraón de donde vas a sacar un corazón?  
  
MALIK: Los policías y esa mortal insolente llamada Botan, no han resuelto nada ¿como lo lograras?- preguntaban confundidos mientras los pacientes miraban el actuar de los espíritus y del faraón  
  
YAMI: Sabia que este momento llegaría- dijo Yami con tristeza pero con decisión y seriedad en su voz...- O Ra perdona, lo que voy hacer con la vida que me regalaste...  
  
Los dos espíritus miraron incrédulos lo que Yami acababa de decir y comenzaran as sospechar que lo que el faraón tenia planeado era, lo que habían rogado que no se cumpliera...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Yami no pensaras...?- pregunto el roba almas en tono preocupado y mirando a Yami, quien solo permanecía donde mismo sin subir su mirada...  
  
MALIK: faraón responde a la pregunta...- exigió el egipcio mientras Yami subía la mirada y encaraba a sus amigos...  
  
YAMI: Ya lo he decidido y ustedes no pueden intervenir- dijo en tono serio y mirando a los espíritus a los ojos, ellos solo lo miraron con su mirada llena de preocupación...  
  
MALIK: No vamos a permitir que lo hagas Yami...  
  
BAKURA: Primero tendrás que pasar sobre nuestro cadáver- le dijeron los espíritus viendo a Yami a los ojos...  
  
YAMI: Lo siento ya lo he decido y ustedes no intervendrán- dijo Yami levantando su mano y de ella salio una luz dorada, que hizo a ambos espíritus quedar inmóviles ante la mirada incrédula de los presentes...- siento hacerles esto chicos, pero ya lo tenia planeado, además por eso en mi arma solo hay una bala y ¿saben para que es?- pregunto Yami mirando a los dos espíritus, quienes tenían una mirada llena de preocupación...  
  
BAKURA: Faraón no lo hagas, Yami por Ra el no te lo perdonara...  
  
MALIK: Faraón, no cometas una locura Yami, Yugi se pondrá muy triste si lo haces...  
  
YAMI: Se que Ra me perdonara por lo que voy hacer, y Yugi... el tendrá una parte de mi en el y yo siempre estaré a su lado sin importar lo que pase...  
  
Los presentes escucharon la conversación y sabían a que se referían ambos espíritus y también querían persuadir a Yami para que no llevara a cabos sus planes...  
  
NOA: ¿Yami que tienes planeado?  
  
YAMI: ¿Noa me harías un favor?- pregunto Yami viendo la chico que era muy parecido a el...  
  
NOA: Supongo que si ¿que cosa es?  
  
YAMI: Sabes usar esta cosa- dijo dándole el arma a Noa...  
  
NOA: Si se usarla ¿Por qué?  
  
YAMI: Quiero que me dispares directo aquí- dijo señalando su sien izquierda  
  
NOA: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto asustado...  
  
YAMI: Lo que escuchaste, quiero que me dispares aquí, luego el doctorcito podrá quitarme mi corazón y colocárselo a Yugi...  
  
DOCTOR: Eso jamás lo voy hacer Yami...  
  
YAMI: No hay opción doctor, Yugi se esta....- las lagrimas se incrementaron en le rostro de Yami- muriendo, si no lo ayudo nadie lo hará...  
  
Lejos del hospital en la oficina de Botan, ella había recibido al noticia de un accidente de una mujer la cual murió en el acto y los órganos de la chica estaban completamente bien, en especial su corazón el cual por el anuncio de Botan, de que Yugi era el que necesitaba urgentemente ese órgano le hablaron inmediatamente para que el chico fuera operado y según le habían hecho los análisis a la chica ese órgano era compatible con la constitución de Yugi... a Botan se le formo una sonrisa al escuchar la noticia, al fin el pequeño tendría una posibilidad de salir de su crisis, sin imaginarse que dentro del hospital los planes de un faraón desesperado estaba dando inicio...  
  
YAMI: ¿Así que usted me ayudara si o no...?- pregunto Yami cuando de pronto escucharon que tocaron a la puerta...- iré abrir- Yami se encontró con el cuerpo inconsciente y muy débil de Yugi...- O Ra esta muy mal...-los paramédicos que lo llevaban lo miraron y no preguntaron nada mientras el faraón decidió hablar- pasen- le dijo sin hacer preguntas, los paramédicos obedecieron y se encontraron con Fausto que los llevo a una habitación adonde podían instalar a Yugi, mientras eso sucedía el doctor intentaba obtener algunas respuestas...  
  
DOCTOR: Joven Yami ¿que hace su hermano aquí?- pregunto preocupado al ver al chico tan débil  
  
YAMI: Ya le dije, usted le transplantara mi corazón a Yugi se que tenemos la misma constitución, no hay problema nos han hecho tantos análisis que se que soy compatible con el...  
  
DOCTOR: Pero yo no he aceptado...  
  
YAMI: Pues mas le vale hacerlo solo usted puede llevar a cabo la operación ¿Va dejar morir a mi hikari?  
  
DOCTOR: No claro que no, pero tampoco a usted...  
  
YAMI: Olvídese de mi, yo no importo-baja la mirada- solo Yugi es el que si vale la pena salvar-pensado- además ya he vivido suficiente, Ra o gran dios perdona lo que va hacer tu hijo, con la vida que le regalaste- dijo cerrando los ojos en suplica...  
  
NOA: Yo no voy a cometer una locura Yami... si quieres morir hazlo tu, yo no lo voy hacer- dijo soltando el arma en el piso y alejándose del lugar...  
  
YAMI: Esta bien no importa yo lo haré- dijo recogiendo el arma del piso- ¿y bien me ayudar o no doctor?- los paramédicos salieron del cuarto donde habían instalado a Yugi  
  
¿?: Ya esta listo el paciente...  
  
DOCTOR: Esta bien...  
  
YAMI: Bueno es mejor comenzar, solo resta que yo... me despida de Yugi...  
  
Dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación donde habían dejado a su querido hikari... mientras que se dirigía al lugar, un dúo de amigos paralizados le gritaban que no lo hiciera...  
  
BAKURA: ¡¡YAMI NO LO HAGAS!!  
  
MALIK: ¡¡POR FAVOR ESCUCHANOS!!- rogaban ambos espíritus, Yami paro su marcha y los miro...  
  
YAMI: Perdónenme, pero nadie me hará cambiar de opinión...  
  
Dijo bajando la mirada y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Yugi, ahora todo estaba decido la ultima alternativa seria la que Yami tomaría, mientras el caminaba con paso firme hacia la habitación donde estaba su hikari, quien por el momento descansaba sin imaginarse que esa seria la ultima vez que iba a saber de su querido faraón, quizás la alternativa que encontró Botan y el nuevo corazón del chico llegaría muy tarde para el faraón, solo el tiempo diría si aquella solución que Yami encontró se cumpliría o llegaría a tiempo la noticia de Botan, solo habría que esperar y saber si el destino que se miraba tan negro y sin salida, se convertiría en uno lleno de felicidad y esperanza tanto para el joven que estaba en una camilla como para su faraón que luchaba por salvarlo.  
  
CONTINUARA.......  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
HOLLY: Hola chicos y chicas espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que también les haya llegado al corazón...  
  
YAMI: Holly a mi si me llego al corazón, a tal grado que ahora me lo van a quitar...  
  
HOLLY: Sip es cierto haber que pasa en el siguiente capitulo... y snif... tengo la pena de informarles que este fic ya llegara a su fin...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué?  
  
HOLLY: Dentro de 2 capítulos mas terminara, ya lo había dicho, era un fic corto pero jamás pensé que terminara tan rápido...  
  
TODOS: Snif... Noooo.... Que no se acabe...  
  
HOLLY: Y puedo hacer un capitulo extra aparte de los 2 que dije pero eso dependerá de ustedes, lectores ustedes decidirán si quieren que lo haga o lo dejamos solo en 2 mas y se acabo...  
  
YAMI: Que tristeza...  
  
HOLLY: Así que gente prepárense por que el desenlace esta cerca...  
  
YAMI: Snif... ojala tu otra personalidad no me haga sufrir tanto...  
  
HOLLY: Lo siento Yami, eso lo sabrás después pero en fin agradezcamos reviews...  
  
YAMI: Si es cierto ¿Puedo hacerlo yo?  
  
HOLLY: Si luego de recibir ese impacto en tu hombro me parece justo...  
  
YAMI: O Ra y aun me duele pero no importa, agradecemos los reviews mandado por Nethed, Shiroi Tsuki, Guerra Lunar y Hannah Pegasus...  
  
HOLLY: Muchas gracias por escribir y comencemos...  
  
NETHED:  
  
HOLLY: hey chica muchas gracias por escribir y si ya le enseñe las fotos a Joey...  
  
JOEY: ¿Dónde esta ese cretino de Kaiba? Suéltame Yami...  
  
HOLLY: Pero se puso tan furioso que Yami, lo ha mantenido paralizado con sus poderes lo siento...  
  
YAMI: Si no lo hacia Joey, mataba a Kaiba...  
  
JOEY: Ni lo duden ahora...¡¡SUELTENME!!  
  
HOLLY: Calmate Joey...  
  
JOEY: No déjenme ir a matar a Kaiba...  
  
HOLLY: O dios...  
  
YAMI: Calmate o te enviare al reino de las sombras para que pienses mejor las cosas...  
  
HOLLY: Y tu también iras haya Yami, si Nethed encuentra algún otro secretito de parte tuya...  
  
YAMI: (Nervioso) Hey ahora la agarras en contra mía no es justo... snif...  
  
HOLLY: Ya no seas tan dramático mejor continuemos...  
  
YAMI: Eso será lo mejor  
  
JOEY: ¡¡DEJENME IR A MATAR A KAIBA!!  
  
SHIROI TSUKI:  
  
HOLLY: Shiroi Tsuki-san me alegro encontrarte por aquí otra vez  
  
YAMI: Como no ha de ser así, si actuó yo en tu fic...  
  
HOLLY: Yami será mejor que guardes silencio o cumpliré lo que dije hace rato...  
  
YAMI: Esta bien me callare, ya tranquilízate  
  
HOLLY: ¿Umm? Pues mas te vale....hey y que bueno saber que te gusta el genero de "Angst" chica y si habrá mas sufrimiento para el faraón...pero... snif... este fic esta a punto de acabar...  
  
YAMI: Que bien... es decir que malo...  
  
HOLLY: Pero ya veremos que giro tomara el fic, y tranquila Yami no se quedara con Tea ya que veo que a muchos no les agrada esta chica...  
  
YAMI: ¿Me pregunto por que?  
  
HOLLY: Si quizás la comparación de Yoh y Tea estuvo fuera del lugar, ya que pienso que ninguno de los dos se parecen pero en fin...  
  
YAMI: Hey Shiroi Tsuki yo también te adoro...  
  
HOLLY: Hey me voy a poner celosa Yami...  
  
YAMI: (La abrasa) No hay por que si mi corazón es todo tuyo... aunque según veo, dentro de poco será de Yugi...  
  
HOLLY: Tranquila Shiroi Tsuki-san no me molesta que le mandes saludos al faraón, de todas formas quien podría resistirse hacerlo...  
  
YAMI: Yo no...  
  
HOLLY: Yami no seas tan modesto mejor continuemos...  
  
GUERRA LUNAR:  
  
HOLLY: Hey chica y que bueno que te saco las lagrimas, el capitulo anterior por que como dije puse un poco de mi corazón en el...  
  
YAMI: Snif... a mi me saco las lagrimas este...  
  
TODOS: Es cierto...  
  
HOLLY: Y lo harán a un mas ya que dentro de poco llegara a su fin... pero así es esto...  
  
YAMI: Voy extrañar llorar...  
  
HOLLY: No te creas por que en "Lost in Love" lo harás bastante...  
  
YAMI: No eso ya no me gusto...  
  
HOLLY: Pero en fin, Pegasus si es noble estoy de acuerdo contigo...  
  
PEGASUS: ¿A que en serio?-sonrojado  
  
HOLLY: Que modesto ya te pareces a Yami...  
  
YAMI: A es cierto... ¡Oye!  
  
HOLLY: Y Kaiba ven acá tu me ayudaras a contestar esta parte...  
  
KAIBA: Si esta bien ¿De que se trata?  
  
HOLLY: Guerra Lunar-san pregunta ¿por que eres tan mujeriego?...  
  
KAIBA: (Sonrojado) Oye eso no es cierto  
  
HOLLY: Claro que es cierto, ya resultaste igual al traicionero del faraón...  
  
YAMI: A si es cierto... oye eso es mentira...  
  
HOLLY: Oye Guerra Lunar-san supongo que tu personaje preferido es Kaiba ¿cierto?...  
  
KAIBA: Como no ha de ser así siendo yo tan guapo, cortes, atractivo, buen mozo... que mas...  
  
HOLLY: Mujeriego...  
  
KAIBA: Así mujeriego... oye eso es mentira....  
  
HOLLY: Si claro ahora huye de la responsabilidad, y según me contó Guerra Lunar-san se vengara de ti...y de seguro te va a doler...  
  
KAIBA: No porfis Guerra Lunar ya no lo vuelvo hacer...  
  
YAMI: Más te vale buscar piedad ya que Holly no la ha tenido conmigo...  
  
HOLLY: Shhh... y tu cállate Yami que lo que estas sufriendo te lo tienes bien merecido... mentiroso y traicionero faraón...  
  
YAMI: Esta bien me callare, mejor continuemos...  
  
HANNAH PEGASUS:  
  
HOLLY: Amiga que bueno encontrarte por aquí y me alegro que se te hayan salido las lagrimas también...  
  
YAMI: Yo llore mucho cuando lo supe... snif...  
  
HOLLY: Hey no seas tan dramático Yami... y que malo eres Malik...  
  
MALIK: ¿Y yo por que? ¿Que hice?  
  
HOLLY: No te hagas que bien que sabes...  
  
MALIK: No se juro por Ra que no tengo la menor idea de lo que estas hablando...  
  
YAMI: Mejor ni intentes recordar por que de seguro lo vas a lamentar cuidatumbas....  
  
HOLLY: Y tu no intervengas Yami...  
  
MALIK: Hey Hannah linda te envió mis saludos al rato y voy a tu casa otra vez, aunque lo que quiero es.... QUE VENGA MI HIKARI...  
  
HOLLY: No seas dramático Malik que Yami, Yugi y yo te estamos cuidando bien...  
  
MALIK: Si es cierto por suerte no estoy con la hermanita fastidiosa de mi hikari... esa bruja me exige mucho y se aprovecha de mi inocente alma cuando el no esta...  
  
YAMI: Tu inocente alma por favor cuidantumbas, no seas mentiroso...  
  
MALIK: Si es cierto como tú no vives con esa bruja, no te das cuenta de las crueldades que hace conmigo...  
  
HOLLY: Lo que pasa es que tú te comportas muy mal Malik, eso debe ser... y si tu hikari se entera que le dices bruja a su hermana lo vas a lamentar...  
  
MALIK: Hikari lindo solo estoy bromeando, tu hermana es la mas maravillosa, amorosa, amable y cariñosa mortal que he conocido...-en tono suave...- ¿creen que se la creyó...?  
  
YAMI: Lo dudo...  
  
HOLLY: Vas a tener serios problemas cuando regreses a Egipto Malik, pero en fin muchas gracias a todos por escribir y recuerden a este fic le quedan nada mas "2 CAPITULOS" y se termino...  
  
YAMI: Me va hacer falta...  
  
HOLLY: Y también saludos a Yami chii-san, esta chica le encanta el fic y espero que no te vayas a decepcionar ya que dentro de poco se va a terminar...  
  
YAMI: Pero recuerden si ustedes le piden a mi linda Holly un capitulo extra ella lo hará...  
  
HOLLY: Si todo dependerá de ustedes, saludos a la chica Yami chii-san y además suerte amiga dentro de poco publicara un fic...  
  
YAMI: Te deseamos la mejor de las suertes y que Ra te ilumine...  
  
HOLLY: Ojala y así sea ya que me dijo que aparece yo, haber que tal y espero leer tu historia dentro de poco...  
  
YAMI: Hasta la próxima...te envió muchos besos y abrazos Yami Chii  
  
HOLLY: Me voy a poner celosa Yami...  
  
YAMI: A ti también mi linda Holly...  
  
HOLLY: Tu sabes como convencerme ¿cierto?... bueno pues gracias a todos lo que escribieron y esténse atentos que dentro de poco este fic acabara...  
  
YAMI: Hasta la próxima...  
  
HOLLY: Nos escribimos pronto...  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO )  
  
"Y RECUERDEN A ESTE FIC LE QUEDAN 2 EPISODIOS MAS Y SI USTEDES QUIEREN UNO EXTRA, EL GRAN DESENLACE ESTA CERCA HASTA PRONTO" 


	7. Capitulo 7: Adios

HOLLY: El capitulo de esta semana para Riesgo Total, se lo dedico a una amiga que le encanta este fic, y fue ella quien me dio la idea para hacer este capitulo, así que Yami chii-san espero que te guste este capitulo y mas una parte especial que me pediste, bueno hasta la próxima...  
  
DE: Yami-Atem "El Faraón del Antiguo Egipto"  
  
PARA: Yugi Moto  
  
"A veces la vida nos demuestra que hay que tomar muchos riesgos, que pueden afectar la vida de muchas personas, pero a un así habrá que tomarlos, si quieres salvar a la persona que amas, habrá que luchar, buscar las alternativas, soluciones para salvarlo sin importar lo que pase, a veces el destino te hace pensar y saber que las alternativas de vida, para el que amas están tan distantes te hace sufrir y saber que solo esta en tus manos salvarlo, no quedara otro opción que hacerlo, sin importar lo que pase o lo que arriesgues en tu lucha, lo harás con tal de ver feliz al que quieres aunque tu ya no lo veas. Se que hago mal diciéndote esto, debes saber que este donde este, que por mas lejos que me encuentre siempre estaré a tu lado y aunque tu ya no sepas de mi, y ya no me veas físicamente, mira en los recuerdos... yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti nunca lo olvides, por que yo siempre te recordare y estaremos juntos siempre... mi adorado hikari."  
  
HASTA SIEMPRE MI HIKARI NON TENCHI....  
  
CAPITULO 7: ADIOS....  
  
Yami caminaba con pasa firme hacia la habitación de Yugi, pero a pesar que se quería mostrar determinación, en su mente habían tantas pensamientos, de preocupación, terror y ansiedad, jamás había experimentado tales pensamientos, ni en su otra vida, jamás ¿acaso seria por que en realidad no quería hacerlo?...sacudió su cabeza, no era el momento de arrepentimientos, la decisión de un faraón no tiene marcha atrás, jamás se había arrepentido de nada en su vida y no iba a comenzar hacerlo ahora...pero por mas que quería darse ánimos, en todo su ser se miraba la inseguridad que sentía. Se refleja en su sombría mirada llena de tristeza, y desesperación, es su pálida piel por el terror que le daba por saber que iba suceder luego que hablar con Yugi, y las fuertes palpitaciones de su corazón, se llevo una mano al pecho y lo sintió estaba muy preocupado lo sentía en el palpitar fuerte, pero no importaba bajo su mano a un lado y pensó... "Este corazón ya no me pertenece" dijo con tristeza mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Era cierto en unos minutos mas ese corazón le perteneciera a Yugi y el simplemente dejaría este mundo para irse después de 5 mil años con sus dioses...eso era lo que esperaba, sin saber si en realidad se iría a reunir con ellos luego, de que vieran lo que iba hacer su hijo con la vida, que ellos le regalaron. Después de tantos problemas, de tanta lucha de su parte y de parte de Yugi así seria ¿como terminaría todo?...lo sabia no había otra opción mas que esa y tenia que resignarse, trago saliva, sentía un nudo terrible en su garganta...pero tenia que ser fuerte por Yugi, sin importar lo que suceda tenia que mostrar la fortaleza que Yugi admiraba y trasmitirle algo de esa seguridad a su pequeño hikari...  
  
Los pensamientos sesearon al llegar a la habitación de Yugi, el lugar tenia la puerta abierta, paro un momento su marcha y lo observo desde el marco de la puerta, en verdad se miraba muy mal, su piel pálida, respirando a pausas, sus ojos cerrados de una forma diferente, no era como cuando lo observaba dormir en su habitación por la noches, no era algo totalmente diferente. Era como si en verdad su ojos, no desearan estar así y los forzaran a ese estado, también las extrañas maquinas que estaban en la habitación, jamás observo tantos artefactos en solo lugar, sin saber que hacían atados al piel de su hikari, de su Yugi... se sonrojo...jamás lo llamo "su Yugi" siempre había sido su hikari o su aibou, pero ahora cuando lo miraba en aquel estado era "su Yugi", era la persona a la cual le regalaría a vida, era la persona que se sacrifico un muchas ocasiones por el, poniendo su propia vida y su felicidad. Ya era tiempo de que el le devolviera una mínima parte, de lo que el chico hizo en todos esos años por el...  
  
Se sacudió la cabeza, trago salida, se toco el pecho a pesar que deseaba calmarse, mostrar siempre su fortaleza y firmeza, en su corazón no era así y se percibía en sus fuertes latidos, llenos de dolor por ver a su Yugi en ese estado y de terror por estar consiente que esa será la ultima vez que lo vería, ni el rompecabezas del milenio que colgaba de su cuello podría ayudarlos, luego que el hiciera lo que pensaba hacer, el rompecabezas apagaría su brillo y se volvería una pieza oscura e inservible, debido a que su siempre fiel guardián y alguna vez poseedor faraón, jamás volvería a la vida...  
  
Ya había sufrido mucho, ya había pensado mucho se acerco a Yugi con paso firme, hasta jalar una silla para estar cerca de la cama del chico, se toco el pecho y rogó a los dioses por que esa desesperación que sentía, no fuera descubierta por el chico...el pequeño al escuchar el apagado sonido de la silla tocar el piso, reunió fuerzas para hablar sin abrir sus ojos, se encontraba demasiado débil como para hacerlo...  
  
YUGI: ¿Yami eres tu?- dijo el chico con clara debilidad en su voz...  
  
El faraón abrió mucho sus ojos en sorpresa como sabia que era el, si ni siquiera había hablado...  
  
YUGI: Yami, reconozco tus pasos donde sea- le dijo con una sonrisa, había leído sus pensamientos...  
  
YAMI: Si lo se, por eso siempre me ganabas a las escondidas ¿Cierto?- le dijo el faraón dibujando una tenue sonrisa en sus labios, sin disipar la sombría mirada en de su rostro...  
  
YUGI: Yami al fin puedo...-Yugi tomo aire antes de continuar-...estar a tu lado Yami...  
  
YAMI: Yo voy ha estar a tu lado, por toda la eternidad mi hikari non tenchi  
  
YUGI: Es la primera vez que me llamas así mi Yami- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa...  
  
YAMI: Pues te lo meres en realidad tú siempre serás, mi hikari non tenchi, que disipara la oscuridad con solo una sonrisa...  
  
YUGI: Gracias- le dijo adquiriendo un tono rosado sus mejillas- pero tu también eres la oscuridad Yami...  
  
YAMI: Si lo soy, pero con tu luz, se ha convertido la oscuridad, en la mas grande felicidad...  
  
YUGI: Es verdad ya que eso siento cuando estoy cerca de ti, espero que jamás dije de sentirlo...- dijo en tono triste como si en realidad, aquel mágico momento que compartían pronto se terminaría...  
  
YAMI: Yo siempre voy ha estar ahí para ti, lo sabes a pesar que tu ya no me veas, que ya no sientas mis presencia a tu lado, yo voy a estar ahí para ti por que nuestro lazo, nuestro cariño es tan grande que no se destruirá por nada...  
  
YUGI: Siempre lo he sabido...  
  
YAMI: A veces hay cosas que no podemos entender, y hasta queremos evitar que sucedan por que nos asusta el resultado de esa acción, pero a pesar de lo que suceda Yugi, yo voy ha estar ahí siempre para ti...  
  
YUGI: ¿Por que me dices eso Yami? ¿Es acaso que temes perderme?  
  
Yami trago saliva ciento que el nudo en su garganta lo delataría y que en cualquier momento su voz se quebraría...  
  
YAMI: No...no es eso...es que ya conseguimos un corazón para ti mi hikari...-le dijo alegre para traerle un poco de felicidad al pequeño...  
  
YUGI: ¿En serio?- dijo entusiasmado...  
  
YAMI: Si...pero hay algo que debo decirte...  
  
YUGI: ¿Me van a operar pronto Yami?  
  
YAMI: Si...  
  
YUGI: Gracias a Ra en verdad...-lagrimas salieron de sus ojos-....este dolor esta acabando conmigo Yami...  
  
Yami ya no resistió mas y también las lagrimas en sus ojos salieron en grandes caminos, se levanto de la silla y abraso a Yugi con ternura, y desesperación esa era la despida que podía darle, aquel pequeño que ahora sufría a manos de una enfermedad que solo el podía devolverle la alegria a ase tierno rostro...  
  
Yugi sintió las tibias gotas mojar su piel, Yami estaba llorando, en verdad el faraón estaba muy preocupado por el, jamás se había mostrado tristeza ante nada ni ante nadie...pero ahora era diferente...  
  
YAMI: Escucha Yugi, no importa lo que pase, no importa lo que me pase, solo recuerda esto, yo siempre voy a estar contigo cuidándote, velando por ti a pesar que tu ya no veas ni sientas mi presencia yo voy a estar ahí para ti sin importar la adversidad yo voy a estar ahí para ti...siempre mi hikari non tenchi...siempre...  
  
YUGI: Si...-Yugi también hacia un intento por abrasar a Yami, pero su debilidad era demasiada...- siempre lo he sabido...  
  
YAMI: Pero ahora quiero que jamás lo olvides, por que quizás jamás vuelva a repetirlo...promételo Yugi sin importar lo que suceda, siempre pensaras que lo que hago fue por ti y que lo hice con gusto...  
  
YUGI: ¿Que quieres decir Yami?- dijo Yugi en medio del abraso...  
  
YAMI: Sin importar que yo ya no este contigo, tu seguirás con tu vida, te casaras y tendrás muchos hijos, y siempre agradecerás a Ra por estar vivo...  
  
Mientras aquellas palabras salían de la boca de Yami, con mucho esfuerzo y dolor que la causaba decirlas. Fuera de la habitación solo era preocupación y desesperación por cada segundo que marca el reloj, era segundo que no tenia ni Yugi y ahora tampoco su hermano...  
  
NOA: ¿Que podemos hacer?- pregunto el chico, con preocupación mirando a Fausto que estaba sentado cerca de el...  
  
FAUSTO: No hay nada que hacer, más que esperar...  
  
NOA: ¿Qué no escuchaste a Yami? El se va a quitar la vida, para salvar a su hermano, y todo por que nadie ha querido ayudarlo...  
  
FAUSTO: No hay nada que hacer, el desea salvar al joven Yugi y si esa es la única opción para que consiga lo que quiere, no somos quienes para interponernos...  
  
NOA: ¿Qué caso estas sordo invecil?- Noa perdió la calma y tomo del cuello de la camisa a Fausto...- Yami es un ser humano, se quiere quitar la vida ante tus ojos y tu no quieres hacer nada para ayudarlo, no puedo creerlo...  
  
LISA: Por favor chicos calmense- pedía la chica al ver a su compañero en una situación bastante difícil...  
  
FAUSTO: Suéltame- le dijo apretando sus manos con las de Noa y el chico lo soltó...-se lo que esta pasando, se lo que ocurriría cuando Atem-Q salga de esa habitación- dijo el chico señalando la habitación de Yugi...- además crees que se me hace fácil aceptar esto, por su puesto que no, yo escogí la carrera de medicina para "Salvar vidas" no para dejar a alguien morir, pero también me doy cuenta que ya nada se puede hacer, por ninguno de los dos y si tienes razón quizás suene duro y sin sentimientos pero se que alguien va morir este día alguno de los que están en esa habitación morirá y todos los que estamos aquí nos arrepentirlos para toda la vida, por no haber ayudado a salvarlo...  
  
MINE: Por dios no diga eso...- dijo la chica mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, queriendo aguantar la tristeza que le deba escuchar aquello...  
  
DOCTOR: Se que es difícil de aceptar, y para mi tampoco es fácil, estudie muchos años en la carrera de medicina, deseando que cuando al fin me graduara le salvara la vida a muchas personas, y así ha sido algunas veces he logrado salvar a muchos, pero también he visto con impotencia la muerte que ha llegado a tocar a muchas familias y en el caso de los jóvenes Moto que están aya dentro presiento que no será diferente...  
  
¿?: Oh! My God... -dijo la mujer mientras mecía a su bebe que solo estaba atento a la conversación, parecía que también quería opinar al respecto pero no podía hacerlo, quizás le pequeño que estaba en los brazos de su madre percibía perfectamente el ambiente de tristeza, que inundaba toda la sala, era difícil que nadie lo sintiera una atmósfera tan vacía y llena de sufrimiento...  
  
Mientras que algunos estaban preocupados por los hermanos Moto, otros estaban preocupados y decepcionados, por que la situación se había salido de sus manos y ya no encontraban una alternativa...  
  
PEGASUS: Te lo advertí joven Kaiba- Le dijo Pegasus mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de Kaiba...  
  
KAIBA: Si vienes a echarme en cara que lo que hice estuvo muy mal, mejor guárdate tus sermones...  
  
PEGASUS: Kaiba, yo te dije que esto no funcionaria, pero eso ahora no importa lo que importa, es que debemos salvar la vida de todos los que están dentro del hospital...  
  
KAIBA: "De todos" también la vida de sus secuestradores- pregunto Kaiba mirando a Pegasus a los ojos...  
  
PEGASUS: A todos los que están dentro, calma se que la situación esta muy tensa y que no sabemos que ocurrirá pero hay que tener fe...  
  
KAIBA: No te equivocas la fe es para perdedores...  
  
PEGASUS: Pues en este momento habrá que actuar como perdedores, eso es lo único que nos queda...  
  
KAIBA: ¿Qué intentas decir?...  
  
PEGASUS: Solo la fe salvara a lo que están en el hospital, solo la fe los salvara, pero como veo las cosas uno de los que esta adentro morirá, y no me refiero a los rehenes...  
  
Kaiba abrió mucho sus ojos en impresión sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería Pegasus, pero deseaba aunque no lo dijera que en verdad aquellos pronósticos no se cumplieran, pero según miraba la situación esa iba a ser la realidad y el más perjudicado iba hacer Atem-Q...  
  
Mientras tanto afuera del hospital...  
  
JOEY: ¿Vieron eso chicos? esa ambulancia llevaba a Yugi, me pregunto para que lo habrán traído hasta aquí...  
  
RYOU: Quizás ya hayan conseguido el corazón para Yugi- dijo el albino con una sonrisa en su rostro, esperando que esa posibilidad fuera la correcta...  
  
MARIK: No lo creo- dijo el egipcio haciendo que ambos chicos lo vieran...- Yugi se miraba, muy mal además esa niña fastidiosa ¿como se llama?- interrogo el egipcio no recibió respuesta- así Tea, no esta con el...  
  
JOEY: Es cierto, además Yami y el resto de los chicos no han salido de ese lugar...- dijo preocupado el rubio mientras observaba el hospital...  
  
RYOU: Joey, tiene razón Kura y el resto no han salido, además de las personas que están dentro del hospital, eso solo significa una cosa...  
  
MARIK: Que la situación para el faraón y los demás no ha mejorado que al contrario a empeorado...  
  
JOEY: Si tienen razón, además ¿ya se fijaron? los policías también parecen preocupados como si supieran algo y no quisieran decirlo...  
  
MARIK: Yo lo único que espero es que todo se arregle y que Yugi salga con bien...  
  
RYOU: No lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto...- Los otros dos chicos asintieron por lo que acaba de decir el albino...  
  
MARIK: Si es cierto, es algo que te quema por dentro...  
  
JOEY: Es una sensación bastante desagradable, solo espero que Yugi y el resto logren su cometido...  
  
RYOU: Solo habrá que rezar...  
  
MARIK: Y esperar...  
  
En la oficina de Botan la situación también era agitada, la chica había pedido a cuanta secretaria tuviera en frente, que la comunicara con el hospital donde estaba Yami para avisarle que ya tenia un corazón para su hermano o para el hospital donde estaba Yugi, pero ninguno de esos lugares contestaban los teléfonos era como si se habían propuesto a estar desconectados o ocupados, extrañamente ese era el caso del teléfono de los policías, ya que la conversación anterior dejo tan indignado a Kaiba que no había colgado correctamente el auricular, ninguno se había dado cuenta, solo las chicas que marcarían con insistencia si lo sabían...pero el del hospital de Yugi era un peor decía que estaba fuera de servicio...todo se estaba complicando, el tiempo se reducía a cada instante...  
  
¿?: Licenciada Botan, ningún teléfono responde al llamado- dijo preocupada una de las secretarias que marcaba ambos teléfonos y ninguno respondía  
  
BOTAN: Si lo se iré yo al hospital de Yugi, es el que queda mas cerca no me quedara otra opción...  
  
Dijo Botan, mientras tomaba su cartera de su escritorio y se retiraba de su oficina sin siquiera apagar el televisor, sin saber que en las noticias estaban diciendo que el chico había sido traslado para el hospital donde estaba Yami...  
  
LYTER: Muy buenas tarde televidentes, hace unos minutos atrás vimos impresionados la llegada del hermano del joven Atem-Q, no sabemos exactamente que hace aquí, esperamos que las peticiones de su joven hermano, se hayan sido cumplidas y el chico obtenga lo que tanto necesita... pero a pesar que el chico, ya lleva mas de media hora dentro del recinto, a un no se han liberado a los rehenes, la policía esta muy hermética al respecto y no han querido hacer comentarios, los familiares de los chicos que están participando en el plagio tampoco saben nada, lo único que queda es esperar...  
  
Esperar, tener paciencia, y no perder las esperanzas, esas eran las palabras que se escuchaban muy frecuentemente por aquel lugar, sin saber que el pequeño y su hermano, no contaba con ninguna de ellas es decir, no contaban con el tiempo para soportar mas su dolor, ya habían tenido suficiente paciencia y no había servido de nada y habían tenido la esperanza de salir del problema que a un después de tanto hacerlo, ya comenzaban a perder las esperanzas que algo bueno resultaría de todo aquello. El faraón intentaba darle una mínima esperaza a Yugi, sin que el pequeño supiera que alguno de los dos perdería la vida...  
  
YUGI: Yami, no se por que me dices todas estas cosas...- decía Yugi mientras Yami se separaba del abraso y sentaba en al silla jalándola mas cerca de el...  
  
YAMI: Yugi, sabes he estado pensado en algo que jamás me tome el tiempo para hacerlo...  
  
YUGI: Yami?  
  
YAMI: Sabes en todo ese tiempo que tu haz estado, muy enfermo y en esta lucha que hemos hecho tus amigos y yo por ayudarte, me he dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti...- le dijo el faraón mientras en su rostro se le subían los colores por decir aquello...  
  
YUGI: Mi Yami... mi amada oscuridad, yo ya me había dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo, lo que yo siento por ti...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué...?-pregunto confundido...  
  
YUGI: Yo te amo con toda mi alma y cuerpo mi Yami adorado...- le dijo el chico sin siquiera dudar en ninguna de sus palabras, de sus mas sinceras palabras...  
  
YAMI: Pues yo también te amo mi hikari non tenchi...  
  
YUGI: En verdad, me haz hecho muy feliz lo que más deseo es recuperarme y comenzar una relación más fuerte de la que ya llevamos, a tu lado mi Yami...  
  
YAMI: Si claro –dijo con tristeza mientras pensaba- después de lo que voy hacer, Yugi eso será imposible... - pensó con tristeza sabiendo que eso no podría ser posible después de lo que hiciera, con el arma que sostenía en sus temblorosas manos, nada volvería hacer igual...  
  
YUGI: Si espero que el corazón que conseguiste para mi venga pronto...ya quiero salir de esta cama y correr con mis amigos...  
  
YAMI: Claro que lo harás Yugi... hikari quiero que sepas algo...  
  
YUGI: Que cosa...  
  
YAMI: Sin importar lo que pase o lo que me pase, siempre estarás feliz, siempre le dedicaras al mundo una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento muchas veces y a pesar yo no este contigo, buscaras a otra persona que de te amor y cariño tal y como te lo mereces mi hikari...  
  
YUGI: Yo no podré amar a otra persona igual como te amo a ti Yami...  
  
YAMI: No eso no es cierto, si buscas dentro de tu ser, se que podrás volver a amar alguien mejor que yo...  
  
YUGI: Yami no se por que me dices eso ¿Acaso no me amas como yo a ti?  
  
YAMI: Por que te amo te digo esto Yugi...ahora será mejor que descanses, pronto tu nuevo corazón estará dentro de ti...  
  
Yugi escucho como la silla que estaba a su alado, se alejaba seguida de los pasos del faraón...  
  
YUGI: Yami puedo pedirte algo antes que te vayas...  
  
YAMI: ¿Claro dime?  
  
YUGI: ¿Podrías darme un beso?  
  
Aquel tono pálido en su rostro se marcho, por un momento dejando ver el más claro y evidente sonrojo...  
  
YAMI: Por supuesto...- le dijo acercándose a Yugi para darle un tierno beso en su frente...  
  
YUGI: ¿Yami me podrías regalar otro?- pregunto timadamente el chico, Yami sonrió y se inclino nuevamente, sintiendo al hacerlo la mano de Yugi sobre su hombro...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué sucede Yugi?  
  
YUGI: ¿Yami me podrías dar un beso, en el lugar donde solo los novios se besan?- el sonrojo en el rostro de Yugi se incremento y en el de Yami también, pero asintió y se acerco a Yugi...  
  
El chico experimento la sensación mas maravillosa del mundo, cuando los labios de Yami atraparon los suyos, era suave, tierno y dulce, jamás había besado a nadie antes, pero al sentir todo ese mar de sensaciones y sentimientos al besar a la persona amada, se sintió feliz deseando que aquel sentimiento jamás se fuera de su ser... no era el único Yami también sentía la misma intensidad de sensaciones, jamás se imagino estar en aquella posición con Yugi. Ahora que se daba cuenta que Tea en verdad solo significaba, una amiga pero el chico que tenia atrapados sus labios significaba mucho mas que solo amistad y cariño fraternal, era amor el mas puro y limpio a amor que jamás sintió hacia nadie nunca...se sentía feliz de compartir aquel mágico momento con Yugi, pero sabiendo también que ese seria el ultimo momento que lo compartiría...  
  
Luego el beso termino, quizás ninguno de los que lo había experimentado, hubiera deseado que acaba tan pronto pero no había opción...Yami mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo inconscientemente aun los labios de su hikari sobre los suyos, pero luego los abrió y miro a Yugi se miraba feliz, jamás vio esa felicidad reflejada en su rostro, en verdad aquel beso le había gustado mucho al igual que a el...  
  
YAMI: Sin importar lo que pase Yugi, yo te cuidare siempre mi hikari adorado...  
  
YUGI: Yo lo se...yo siempre lo he sabido...  
  
YAMI: Adiós...espero que los dioses te cuiden y que...- ya no continuo hablando, solo pensó sus próximas palabras- espero que los dioses me perdonen...-hasta siempre mi hikari non tenchi...  
  
Yami ya no recibió contestación, Yugi se había quedado dormido, con una sonrisa en su rostro...  
  
YAMI: Hasta siempre mi hikari...  
  
Solo esas palabras salieron de la boca de Yami, como susurro para no despertar al ángel que estaba sobre la cama...  
  
Antes de marcharse le dio un ultimo vistazo a la cama de Yugi, y se dio cuenta que ya no sentía la misma ansiedad y preocupación que antes ya sus latidos había bajado su intensidad, quizás aquel tierno beso había logrado tranquilizarlo y quizás deseaba que todo aquello terminara rápido, que su vida le sirviera a alguien que en verdad la necesitaba...  
  
Yami se marcho de la habitación de Yugi, con paso rápido y a ponerle fin de una vez por todas a su espera, mientras llegaba a los pasillos, los dos espíritus a un paralizados, seguían intentando persuadirlo...  
  
BAKURA: ¡¡O Yami gracias a Ra!!...por la amistad que tienes con Yugi, ¡¡NO LO HAGAS!!...  
  
MARIK: ¡¡El jamás se repondrá, si te pierde!!...  
  
Yami, paro un momento su marcha, y los miro... por primera vez en mucho tiempo les mostró una mirada llena de tristeza, pero también determinación y decisión...  
  
YAMI: No me importa lo que digan...- Yami se trago las lagrimas- yo salvare a mi hikari y eso es todo ¿Qué acaso no entienden?...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué hay que entender? ¿Qué te quieres matar, y que no te importa las leyes de Ra?  
  
YAMI: No, lo que deben entender es que yo ya he vivido de maceado 5 mil años es suficiente para mi...  
  
MARIK: Poro Yami, Ra es el que decidió que tu te quedaras en este mundo, hasta te dio el privilegio de tener un cuerpo...  
  
YAMI: Si pero también me dijo que nunca huyera de las misiones que el ha encomendado para mi, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo yo tengo que salvar a mi hikari, en mis manos esta hacerlo y no pienso huir... - las lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Yami...  
  
Los espíritus quedaron sin habla cuando vieron por primera vez a Yami llorar, era algo que jamás se esperaron, en verdad el faraón aunque quería mostrar fortaleza y seguridad ante todo, en realidad por dentro esta totalmente horrorizado, por lo que iba hacer, se dieron cuenta que solo quedaba rezar a Ra, por que su destino no se cumpliera...  
  
YAMI: Se que ustedes lo hacen por que no quieren que cometa una locura, pero no voy acometer ninguna locura, entiendan, esta la única solución para salvar a mi hikari y eso no es ninguna locura al contrario es la única posibilidad que hay, no me importa lo que me pase sabiendo que el esta bien eso me bastara...y yo seré feliz...  
  
BAKURA: Yami...pero...  
  
MARIK: Yami...espera por favor escúchanos...  
  
Ya era tarde Yami se había ido, dejando a los espíritus en la misma posición. Llegando rápidamente hasta donde estaba el doctor y los demás...  
  
YAMI: Bien, el momento de la verdad ha llegado...  
  
Todas las personas que estaban en la sala de espera se pusieron blancos, al escuchar la frase se Yami con tanta determinación y decisión, sin imaginarse que dentro del ser del faraón estaba igual que ellos asustado y preocupado por lo que iba a suceder...  
  
Mientras todos aquellos acontecimiento ocurrían en el hospital donde estaba Yami, Botan por fin llega al hospital donde estaba Yugi, y afuera de el se encuentra con Tea que ya estaba saliendo del lugar...  
  
BOTAN: ¡¡Señorita Gardner!!...  
  
Llamo Botan a Tea haciendo que la chica la mirara...  
  
TEA: A es usted- dijo al chica mirando con desconfianza a Botan...  
  
BOTAN: Señorita ya tengo el corazón para el joven Yugi- dijo con una sonrisa...  
  
TEA: ¿Qué dice?  
  
BOTAN: Regresemos al hospital para que comiencen los arreglos el joven Yugi puede ser operado inmediatamente...- a Tea se el salieron las lagrimas al escuchar a Botan  
  
TEA: Pero Yugi esta en el hospital donde esta Yami...  
  
BOTAN: ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida por lo que Tea había dicho...  
  
TEA: Yami quería despedirse de el, Yugi esta muy mal licenciada por eso quería verlo por ultima vez...  
  
BOTAN: Bien, aun podemos salvarlo, vamos al hospital en mi auto hablare al hospital para que lleven el corazón donde esta el joven Atem-Q...  
  
Así fue Botan, y Tea subieron al vehículo que llevaba la chica y emprendieron su marcha rumbo al hospital, mientras iba conduciendo, Botan había hablado por teléfono al hospital donde estaban el nuevo corazón para Yugi, para que lo llevaban al hospital de Tokio...era una suerte que el hospital quedara muy cerca de donde estaba Yami...  
  
Solo había que esperar si el corazón y las chicas llegarían antes que los incidentes dentro del hospital se suscitaran...  
  
Adentro del hospital la situación era muy tensa, todos estaban muy preocupados por lo que Yami pensaba hacer, a un no creían que en verdad se iba a quitar la vida por salvar la de su hermano, pero también sabían que no había otra opción...  
  
YAMI: Bien... ya estoy listo...apresúrese doctor...  
  
DOCTOR: Bien vamos a este cuarto...  
  
Dijo el doctor llevando a Yami, a uno de los cuartos mas alejados de la sala de espera deseando que los presentes no escucharan lo que iba a suceder luego...  
  
DOCTOR: Bien recuéstese en la camilla...  
  
Yami obedeció y se recostó en la camilla mientras miraba la palidez del doctor...  
  
YAMI: Vaya pareciera que usted será el que se quitara la vida doctor...- dijo Yami con una sonrisa...  
  
DOCTOR: Lo que va hacer no es ninguna broma joven Yami- le dijo el doctor con una clara mueca de enfado por esa broma de mal gusto...  
  
YAMI: Si lo se, pero usted es testigo las circunstancias, no me dejaran hacer otra cosa...- dijo el faraón mientras se acomodaba mejor en la camilla...  
  
LISA: ¿Doctor que necesita?- pregunto con tristeza la enfermera...  
  
DOCTOR: Bueno traiga, toallas, agua limpia el equipo ya esta listo solo para que el joven actué...  
  
FAUSTO: Lisa voy contigo...  
  
Mientras todo aquello sucedía, en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Noa recostado en una de las pereces cerca de la habitación...  
  
NOA: ¿Estas seguro de lo que vas hacer Yami?  
  
Pregunto el chico mientras miraba al frente sin siquiera voltearse a mirar a Yami a los ojos...  
  
YAMI: Si, cuando salas de esto Noa, prométeme que iras a ver a Yugi y le dirás que su hermano siempre lo cuidara y que hizo esto por que lo amo con toda la intensidad del mundo...  
  
NOA: No lo haré, lo siento viejo- dijo el chico en tono serio...  
  
YAMI: Pero, por favor no creo que no cumplas el último deseo de un moribundo...  
  
NOA: Esta bien, se lo diré...pero no me parece justo que hagas esto Yami...no es correcto...tu tienes una buena vida, alado de personas que te quieren, tienes una casa, una vida que te espera mas yo...yo no tengo nada, solo han sido drogas, pandillas, disputas, peleas, prostitutas y robos...una vida miserable y vacía...entonces ¿por que si tu tienes una buena vida ahora, por que la quieres dejar? ¿Por qué? ¿Por que?...  
  
YAMI: Tú tendrás una mejor vida, ya veras que los dioses no te pueden abandonar...  
  
NOA: ¿Una vida? ¿Una vida? Si claro una vida llena de miseria y sufrimiento, cuando salga de aquí, regresare a mi vida a mi patética vida...  
  
YAMI: Probablemente la misión que los dioses han designado para ti, a un no se ha cumplido Noa y la mía si ya ha llegado a su fin...  
  
NOA: La misión, la misión por favor, yo no creo en dios ni en dioses, nadie me a ayudado, jamás siempre he estado solo, sufriendo mis desgracias y se que cuando cruce por esa puerta y regrese a la "Libertad" volverá hacer igual hasta quizás empeore...  
  
YAMI: Los dioses siempre son benevolentes con sus hijos, nunca dudes de ellos, yo lo se bien me han ayudado en tantas ocasiones que...  
  
NOA: ¿Y por que no te ayudan ahora? ¿Haber dime?- dijo en tonto serio y con lagrimas en sus ojos mirando a Yami a los ojos...  
  
YAMI: Supongo que esta es mi misión Noa no puedo rehusar aceptarla...  
  
Mientras tanto, afuera del hospital se miraba la llegada de un carro color negro, que paro cerca del hospital, al detener su marcha bajaron rápidamente dos jovencitas muy bien conocidas, para 3 de los chicos que estaban entre la multitud...  
  
¿?: ¡¡¡TEA!!! ¡¡¡TEA!!! ¡¡¡TEA!!!  
  
Llamaban tres chicos a la chica ella al escuchar los gritos se acerco a ellos...  
  
TEA: Amigos...- en seguida las lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro...  
  
JOEY: ¿Qué paso Tea?  
  
MARIK: ¿Qué hace Yugi aquí?  
  
RYOU: ¿Y Yami y los demás?  
  
TEA: Chicos, chicos por fin el corazón de Yugi, por fin ya lo consiguieron...  
  
Dijo la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero también con una sonrisa en su rostro de que por fin habían conseguido lo que el chico tanta deseaba...  
  
JOEY: ¿En serio?  
  
Pregunto el rubio con lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras a los otros también se les hacia un nudo en la garganta, al fin aquel desenlace iba a tener un final feliz, o por lo menos eso deseaban...  
  
BOTAN: Señorita Gardner, venga...- Llamo Botan a Tea, mientras agitaba su mano...  
  
TEA: Debo irme, chicos háblenles a Tristan, y a Duke, se que les dará gusto saberlo...  
  
JOEY: Tranquila Tea, ellos ya vienen para acá cuando vieron a Yugi y Yami en TV no deben de tardar...  
  
TEA: Que bien a Yugi le dará mucho gusto de ver a su amigos reunidos, ya regreso hasta pronto iré a avisarles a Yami y a los chicos...  
  
RYOU: Cuídate...y salúdalos de nuestra parte...  
  
Mientras Tea se encontraba fuera del hospital con la mejor noticia del mundo, dentro del hospital la situación era otra...  
  
DOCTOR: Bien joven Yami, su hermano no tiene mucho tiempo es mejor actuar ahora...  
  
YAMI: Si el momento ha llegado...hasta pronto Noa...- le dijo Yami al chico con una sonrisa...  
  
De pronto los presentes en aquel lugar escudaron los gritos desesperados de una chica...  
  
TEA: ¡¡YAMI!! Yami responde...Yami... al fin Yami el corazón para Yugi, Yami el corazón para Yugi ya esta aquí...  
  
Dijo la chica alegre y con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras miraba por unos momentos la ambulancia que había llevado el nuevo corazón hasta aquel lugar...  
  
TEA: Yami por favor responde, al fin Yami, lo lograste tus esfuerzos fueron recompensados, el corazón ya esta aquí Yami...  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación solo había tensión, nerviosismo y preocupaciones por lo que iba a pasar...  
  
YAMI: Bien supongo que ya es hora...- dijo Yami cargando el arma- bien mire esto una vez en televisión...- dijo el faraón mientras le daba vuelta al revolver del arma-bien esta es mi suerte...dioses pronto estaré con ustedes...  
  
LISA: O por dios- dijo la chicas mientras abrasaba a Fausto y se voltea par no ver lo que iba suceder...  
  
YAMI: Bien supongo que ya no me podrán detener...- Yami libero la magia que apresaba a los espíritus y ambos recobraron el moviendo, al hacerlo salieron apresurados hacia la habitación donde estaba Yami seguidos muy de cerca por un preocupado Noa...  
  
Mientras tanto el plan del faraón deba inicio, Yami se puso el arma en la sien derecha, su mano estaba temblando, en verdad estaba aterrorizado, por lo que iba hacer, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo por difícil e ilógico que pareciera. Así fue tomo aire antes de hacerlo y luego cerro fuertemente sus ojos, sintiendo de alguna forma protección en ese acto...y luego tiro del gatillo, todos lo que estaban en la habitación, solo esperaron lo peor pero nada ocurrió, la bala no salio del arma y el faraón sonrió sintiendo alivio en aquello...  
  
YAMI: Vaya veo que los dioses a un no quieren que este con ellos...- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras giraba el revolver de nuevo y volvía a cargar el arma...  
  
A fuera del hospital los gritos de Tea seguían haciendo más fuertes...  
  
TEA: ¡¡Yami!!, ¡¡escucha lo lograste Yami!!...- decía la chica desesperada mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta del lugar...-Yami salvaste a Yugi...Yami...  
  
Mientras que los dos espíritus corrían, hasta encontrar a Yami por fin lo hicieron, estaban agitados alegres, emaciados y aliviados de que por fin, lo que el faraón tanto deseaba había llegado sin necesitar quitarse la vida...  
  
TEA: Yami, por favor...por favor...YAMI...  
  
En el ultimo grito de Tea, quedo impresionada su piel se puso blanca al escuchar el sonido de un disparo...sintió un escalofrió horrible recorrer su cuerpo...  
  
TEA: O por dios ¡¡YAMI!!...  
  
Los espíritus también escucharon el disparo, y al fin llegaron a la habitación lo que encontraron ahí los impresiono...  
  
BAKURA: O por Ra...  
  
MARIK: Yami...  
  
NOA: Ya...mi...  
  
Dijeron los espíritus y el chico, con sus rostros totalmente pálidos por lo que se mostraba ante sus ojos, había sido increíble habían luchado tanto, habían sido horas de angustia solo para encontrar aquella escena, ya todo estaba escrito, la lucha había llegado a su fin, solo faltaba esperar si la lucha había valido la pena o si alguna vida inocente se había perdido en vano en aquel lugar...  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
HOLLY: Hola gente linda, pues aquí esta uno de los últimos capitulo de "Riesgo Total", espero que les haga gustado...  
  
YAMI: A mi me hizo llorar... ya me morí...  
  
HOLLY: Pues eso, lo tendrás que averiguar en el próximo capitulo...  
  
YAMI: Hay que injusta es la vida, ya no voy a salir en el próximo capitulo....  
  
HOLLY: Que tal si lo dejamos a criterio de los lectores ¿Creen que Yami a muerto o que sigue vivo?  
  
YAMI: Veamos, con un disparo en la sien derecha, no de seguro y ya me morí...  
  
HOLLY: Pues no lo diré...mejor a agradezcamos reviews...  
  
YAMI: Que bien y para nuestra suerte se encuentran con nosotros 2 nuevas lectoras... bien agradecemos los reviews mandados por Nethed, Gabe Logan, Guerra Lunar y nuestras dos nuevas lectoras, AnalyMoto y Query...muchas gracias por leernos...  
  
HOLLY: Bien comencemos...  
  
NETHED:  
  
HOLLY: Hola chica me alegro encontrarte por aquí...  
  
YAMI: Bien para acompañarte vendrá, Yugi adiós...  
  
HOLLY: Ha, ha, ¿Adonde crees que vas?  
  
YAMI: He, pues yo... a un lugar donde no me lastimes...  
  
HOLLY: No te voy a lastimar, por ahora...  
  
YAMI: Pero si ya me mataste en el fic ¿Qué mas puede pasarme?  
  
HOLLY: ¿Umm? Pues déjame pensar...  
  
YAMI: O Ra esa mirada no me gusta...  
  
HOLLY: Y chica tranquila Joey, ya que asimilo todo y anda feliz por su "sobrino Joey segundo"  
  
JOEY: Que bien otro lindo niño Joey, excelente...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Hey y si es niña?  
  
JOEY: No importa será siempre Joey segunda entontes...  
  
HOLLY: Como ves esta feliz sin importar que sea el niño o niña... Y tu Yami Atem con el bebe o la bebe de Tea ¿Qué?  
  
YAMI: He, he yo no opino nada, solo que nazca sano o sana y tranquila lo voy a reconocer como Moto...  
  
HOLLY: Mas te vale, bueno chica me despido hasta la próxima...  
  
GABE LOGAN:  
  
HOLLY: ¿Hey que ondas chico? ya hacia algún tiempo que no sabia de ti en este fic, pero me alegro que me hayas podido escribir...  
  
YAMI: Ojala y volvamos encontrarte por aquí...  
  
HOLLY: Sip y tranquilo te entiendo, yo también he estado algo ocupada, ahora estoy ayudando a dos amigas hacer un fic y mas los míos o dios quien sabe como me alcanza el tiempo...  
  
YAMI: Te deseamos la mejor de las suertes en tus fics y recuerda confía siempre en Ra...  
  
HOLLY: Sip es cierto, y pues no se si te habrá desagradado el drama del capitulo anterior...pero en realidad esa era la idea, pero en fin espero volver a encontrarte por aquí...hasta pronto...  
  
GUERRA LUNAR:  
  
HOLLY: Hola chica me da mucha alegria volver a encontrarte por aquí...  
  
YAMI: Jem, jem creo que me llaman te mando a Yugi ¿si?  
  
HOLLY: A no a donde crees que vas ahora, te vas a escapar recuerda que GL- san anda siguiendo tus pasos...  
  
YAMI: O por Ra...  
  
HOLLY: Adema la chica no quiere que te mueras...  
  
YAMI: ¿En serio? Pero si ya me morí en este capitulo...  
  
HOLLY: Quizás si, quizás no...hasta el próximo champer lo sabrás...  
  
YAMI: O Ra no aguantare la espera...  
  
HOLLY: Y chica como Baku, es uno de tus tantos personajes favoritos, ha venido a saludarte...  
  
BAKURA: Hola Guerra Lunar te mando muchos besos, abrazos...  
  
YAMI: No exageres...  
  
BAKURA: Tú estas celoso por que Rex y Guerra Lunar te andan vigilando faraoncito...  
  
YAMI: Ya cállate, además yo no voy a traicionar a mi linda Holly...aunque me haya matado en este capitulo...  
  
HOLLY: Sip y mas te vale no hacerlo...además chica, nop Tea no se quedara con mi lindo faraón, bueno en realidad quizás nadie lo hará, ahora que el faraón se ha quitado la vida...  
  
YAMI: No es justo... una estrella como yo no puede morir de esa forma tan deprimente...  
  
BAKURA: A mi lo que no me queda claro y no me gusta para nada es la personalidad de idiota, que tengo en este fic, ni en mis peores pesadillas ayudara al faraón y mucho menos intentaría detergerlo si se quisiera quitar la vida, al contrario lo animara a hacerlo- risa malévola...  
  
HOLLY: No seas mentiroso que esta personalidad te queda muy bien, así que no insultes el papel que te ha tocado...además tranquilos Rex y GL-san haré el capitulo extra...  
  
TODOS: Que bien...  
  
HOLLY: Y espero no decepcionarlos...además también Joey te manda sus saludos...  
  
JOEY: Por su puesto muchos besos y abrazos...pero no me digan cachorro, lo odio...  
  
BAKURA: Si ese sobrenombre va contigo "Doggy"...-sale corriendo siendo perseguido por un furioso Joey...  
  
HOLLY: Bueno Yami, espero que ni intentes traicionarme ya que GL y Rex-san te siguen la pista...  
  
YAMI: O Ra...  
  
HOLLY: Y por su puesto que no me molesta, Yami la chica te manda un beso y un gran abraso...espera y yo te lo doy...y claro al resto de personajes también...  
  
TODOS: Gracia y te queremos...  
  
HOLLY: Hasta la próxima...  
  
ANALYMOTO:  
  
HOLLY: Hola te damos la bienvenida a este fic Analy-san me da gusto que te haya gustado la historia...lastima que te conocimos cuando ya casi termina este fic...  
  
YAMI: Pero hay muchos mas que te pueden gustar...  
  
HOLLY: Sip, he escrito mucho mas fics, tal vez puedas hacharle un vistazo haber si te gustan...  
  
YAMI: Sip ojala te volvamos a encontrar por aquí o en otro de los fics de Holly...  
  
HOLLY: Sip y que alegria mi fic fue el primero que leyó, ya me sonroje...  
  
YAMI: Te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas...  
  
HOLLY: No sigas o me podré a un mas sonrojada...espero encontrarte otra vez por aquí, sip he escrito historias similares a esta, entre ellas "Lost in Love" sufre Yami...también hay otra que sufrirán la mayoría de personajes se llama "Amor de un Angel" y es una combinación entre YGO y SK, también hay un fic de humor en el sufrirán todos, pero en especial Kaiba se llama "Bad Luck" y también "La búsqueda del Tesoro Perdido" un poco de acción, ojala y tengas un chance y puedas chequearlos haber que te parecen...  
  
YAMI: Muchas gracias por escribir y esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez  
  
HOLLY: Sip hasta pronto...  
  
QUERY:  
  
HOLLY: Hey que gusto que encontrarte por aquí...solo que ahora te tendré que llamar Queen of Thieves-Shadow-san ¿cierto?  
  
YAMI: Ya me hice bolas...  
  
BAKURA: Tú generalmente nunca entiendes nada...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué rayos haces tu aquí? Que no se supone que ya te habías largado...  
  
BAKURA: Que violento...pero tranquilo te perdono...  
  
HOLLY: Ya calmense chicos, están aquí para agradecer el reviews de la chica no para escuchar sus discusiones...  
  
AMBOS: Ya lo sentimos...  
  
HOLLY: Más les vale...  
  
BAKURA: ¡¡ADEMÁS TIENES, DEBES Y HARÁS ESE CAPITULO EXTRA HOLLY MOTTO!!...  
  
HOLLY: Ya calmate lo haré pero no me grites...  
  
YAMI: Oye cretino a mi novia no le gritas ¿me escucharte?...  
  
BAKURA: Ya calmate es que me emocione es todo... y vuelvo a reiterar que si la situación que vimos en el fic, se diera yo te apoyaría para que te mataras me vale tu existencia...  
  
HOLLY: Si claro eso no fue lo que dijiste en los capítulos anteriores...  
  
BAKURA: (Sonrojado) ¿Qué? Pero si así lo escribiste tú, no lo dije de corazón...  
  
HOLLY: Déjate de mentiras por que bien que lo dijiste con mucho sentimiento....  
  
BAKURA: ¡¡QUÉ ASI ESTABA EN EL LIBRETO!!...  
  
YAMI: Ya te dije que... ¡¡NO LE GRITES A MI NOVIA CRETINO!!  
  
HOLLY: Ya pero lo dijiste con mucho sentimiento como si en verdad lo sintieras, ya ni te atrevas a contradecirme o te ira muy mal con Yami Holly ¿entendido?  
  
BAKURA: Ya me callare...pero no es cierto...  
  
YAMI: Como quieras...  
  
HOLLY: Bueno nos despedimos hasta la próxima...  
  
YAMI: Gracias por escribir y esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez...  
  
HOLLY: Sip ojala...y gente linda muchas gracias a todos los lo que me han escrito y recuerden la pregunta sigue en pie ¿Creen que Yami a muerto o que sigue vivo? Espero sus opciones, además calma tranquilos haré ese capitulo extra, haber que tal sale...bueno me despido...  
  
YAMI: Esperamos saber de ustedes pronto...  
  
HOLLY: Si hasta la próxima...  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.-  
  
"RECUERDEN A ESTE FIC LE QUEDA UN CAPITULO MAS Y UNO EXTRA ASÍ QUE PREPÁRENSE PARA EL DESENLACE FINAL..." 


	8. Capitulo 8: El Decenlace

**DE: **YUGI MOTTO

**PARA: **YAMI ATEM "EL FARAON QUE ME SALVO LA VIDA"

"Hasta que el invierno deje de pensar, que la primavera tiene que llegar, hasta que la lluvia deje de caer y la selva ya no tena que beber, hasta que las aves ya no tengan sur, hasta que a los días les falten la luz, hasta que se acaben las olas del mar y que de dolor dejen de respirar...

Hasta que todas las mañanas, amanezca con la luna en ves del sol en la ventana que podíamos ver los dos, hasta que escriba el cielo con sus nubes que me amas, hasta que todos los desiertos crezcan flores de colores que revivan al mar muerto y de pronto sea tan grande el desconcierto que llegamos a pensar que nuestro amor es cierto, yo te esperare, con invierno o primavera, te esperare yo te esperare por que he descubierto que es tu amor lo que me hace crecer. Te esperare, yo te esperare como la selva a la lluvia que te quitara la sed, yo te esperare en cada una de las vidas en que vuelvas a nacer...

Hasta que el fuego ya no queme, y a los hombres les encante estar tres horas frente a los separadores y el fútbol a las mujeres, hasta que se acabe el mundo y me repitas que me quieres, hasta que ya no haya mas guerras y la paz y la verdad desaparezcan las fronteras y en el mundo queden todos sin bandera y que tengas libertad de hacer tu vida donde quieras...

Hasta que sea realidad toda la imaginación, hasta que leas esta carta, hasta que veas el amor y desaparezcan las sombras dejadas en el corazón..."

**AI SHITERU FARAON...**

**CAPITULO 8: "EL DECENLACE"**

Los 3 chico quedaron impresionados lo ante sus ojos se mostraba, el la habitación a un se podía percibir, el olor a pólvora del arma que hacia solo unos minutos atrás había sido accionada, y no entendían como otra vez el destino había intervenido en sus vidas...

MARIK: No puedo creerlo...

BAKURA: Por Ra...

Ambos espíritus estaban impresionados, al igual que el resto de personas que se encontraba en la habitación...

BAKURA: Faraón...

Yami, estaba inmóvil desde que se escucho el accionar del arma, sus mechones rubios tapaban sus ojos y su cuerpo no se había movido desde entonces...

NOA: No puedo creer que tu...

Noa miro a Fausto, el chico tenia la mano de Yami sostenida con fuerza y gracias a su oportuna intervención la bala no había llegado donde se suponía si no que fue desviada chocando don la pared cerca de la camilla, el lugar del impacto a un se podía notar ligeramente el humo dejado por la bala...

FAUSTO: Tenias razón no podía permitir que una vida termina hoy...

Dijo Fausto aun sosteniendo la mano de Yami, el faraón había quedado en shock, ahora que el chico había intervenido en sus planes ya nada podía hacer para salvar a Yugi...

YAMI: Suéltame...

Dijo el faraón apartando la mano de Fausto de la suya con fuerza, sus moches se descubrieron dejando ver sus ojos, lo cuales brillaban en impotencia y tristeza...

YAMI: Por tu culpa ahora mi hikari...

NOA: Yami...

El faraón estaba desesperado las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, temiendo que ahora el por haberse salvado o es decir por haber sido salvado perdería a la persona mas importante de su vida...Yugi...

YAMI: ¿Y ahora que haré? mi hikari se va a morir- dijo Yami con desesperación mirando a los chicos...

BAKURA: Escúchame faraón...

Yami Bakura a Yami, sosteniéndolo de sus hombros para que lo mirara a los ojos pero el faraón estaban tan consternado por lo que acababa de suceder que no se tranquilizaba con nada...

YAMI: Mi hikari, mi adorado Yugi se va a morir...

MARIK: Faraón...

Ambos espíritus y llamaban a Yami, pero el no escuchaba, el faraón no podía creer como había sido su suerte, ahora que el estaba vivo seguramente vería como Yugi dejaría este mundo para ir a reunirse con el mundo de sus dioses sin imaginarse que estaba equipado gracias a sus dioses Yugi seria salvado...

YAMI: Mi hikari...snif...mi Yugi...

BAKURA: Faraón...-Yami no atendía...-Escúchame...

Bakura le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Yami haciendo al faraón tranquilizarse y verlo a los ojos, aun con sus mejillas en papadas en lágrimas y sus ojos confundidos por la reacción del espíritu

BAKURA: Al fin me escuchas faraoncito...-Dijo Bakura con molestia en sus palabras por la reacción de Yami...-ese siempre a sido el problema contigo nunca dejas a los demás ayudarte te crees autosuficiente...baka...-le dijo con enojo...-¿grandísimo estupido que pensabas hacer? No nos dejaste ayudarte, solo querías tomar el camino mas fácil para ti...quitarte la vida otra vez, como hace tiempo lo hiciste...

El resto presente en la habitación no entendía lo que el espíritu decían, mas bien pensaban que Yami en otra ocasión había intentado suicidarse sin imaginarse que estaban muy alejados de la verdad...

BAKURA: Eres un idota, idota como crees que iba a reaccionar tu hikari cuado supiera que su Yami murió por salvarlo y que jamás volvería hacer visto por sus ojos...el jamás te lo hubiera perdonado y es capas que también se hiciera quitado la vida con tal de estar contigo...

Yami abrió muchos sus ojos en impresión, no había pensado en esa posibilidad pero era probable que Yugi al verse solo, triste y deprimido tomara una decisión como la que el iba a tomar con tal de salvarlo...

MARIK: Siempre te crees el gran faraón...baka nunca nos dejas ayudarte, idiota si no hubiera sido por este mortal te aseguro estupido que hiciera ido la mismísimo infierno y te hubiera dado una paliza que te arrepentirías por querer hacer esta idiotez...

Marik también estaba muy enojado, pero al igual que el resto aliviado de que el faraón estuviera bien...

YAMI: ¿Qué no entienden? Mi hikari, mi Yugi se esta muriendo y ahora por el actuar de Fausto ya no podré salvarle la vida...-dijo Yami con tristeza mientras baja la mirada...

BAKURA: Te equivocas faraón...

Yami levando la vista y encaro a Bakura, no entendía por que el espíritu decía esas palabras...

MARIK: Eres un estupido faraón, jamás escuchas a los demás...

BAKURA: Tu amiga fastidiosa la tal Tea consiguió un corazón para tu hikari faraón...

Los ojos de Yami se abrieron en impresión, y ahora también brillaban no era por tristeza si no de ilusión por lo que los espíritus decían, era posible que sus dioses hubieran intervenido para salvar a la persona que mas amaba...

YAMI: No puedo creerlo...

¿?: Así es Yami...

Dijo una persona que miraba a Yami, con ternura y alegría al verlo sano y salvo después de tener todas esas sensaciones antes de entrar al lugar...

YAMI: ¿Tea?

Yami reconoció la voz que se dirigía a el y la miro en su mirada se notaba la confusión al ver a la chica dentro del lugar y por lo que acababa de afirmar...

TEA: Oh Yami...

Tea corrió hasta abrazas a Yami, quien choco fuertemente con la pared a tras de el por el impulso y la reacción de Tea tan repentina, pero también la brazo con ternura...

YAMI: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

El faraón estaba confundido, pero también estaba agradecido por la noticia que la chica le llevaba...

TEA: Yami, Botan lograste ablandarle el corazón y consiguió un corazón para Yugi...

Tea se separo del abraso y miro a Yami a los ojos, sus ojos también brillaban en alegria y emoción por poder haber tenido entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Yami...

YAMI: ¿Qué dices?

TEA: Botan consiguió un corazón para Yugi gracias a tus esfuerzos Yami...

YAMI: ¿Estas hablando en serio?

BAKURA: _Baka_...faraón ¿que clase de pregunta estupida es esa...?

MARIK: Si no la fastidiosa no hubiera venido aquí...idiota...

Tea miro a ambos espíritus, y se separo del abraso que tenia a Yami y se dirigió hacia ellos la vieron con desconfianza y confundidos por su reacción...

BAKURA: ¿Qué quieres niña?-pregunto de forma fría Bakura mientras miraba a la chica con desprecio...

MARIK: ¿Por qué no estas viendo tan feo?

Ambos estaban muy confundidos por la forma en que los miraba Tea, y de pronto en los labios de la chica se formo una sonrisa...

TEA:_ Arigato_... - dijo la chica dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, y luego miro a ambos chicos que se notaban confundidos por su reacción...

BAKURA: ¿Qué pasa?...

MARIK: Esta no mira feo compañero...

Advirtió Marik cuando de pronto Tea abraso de forma cariñosa y agradecida a Bakura, para luego darle un beso en su mejilla...

TEA: Muchas gracias Bakura...- Bakura se separo rápidamente del abraso de la chica, y la miraba con odio desprecio y asco por su reacción...

BAKURA: Aparte niña...-Bakura se limpiaba su mejilla con su camisa...-ya me contaminaste...tonta...

Todos los de la habitación miraban al espíritu y reían la situación cambio bruscamente al sentirse una atmósfera pesada, para sentirse a ahora una más liviana y divertida por la reacción tan natural del espíritu...

TEA: Para ti también,- le da un beso a Marik en sus mejilla...-muchas gracias Marik...te aseguro que Malik va estar muy orgulloso de ti...

Marik estaba desprevenido por estar burlándose de Bakura no noto la forma tan peligrosa que se le acerco al chica, y ahora que sintió los labios de Tea sobre su mejilla la miraba con odio, con desprecio y también asco por lo que acaba de hacer la chica...

MARIK: ¡¡Baka!!, ¡¡baka!!, ¡¡baka!!...apártate de mí...

Decía Marik frenético y descontrolado al sentir los labios de Tea sobre su mejilla y al igual que Bakura, se limpia su mejilla con la camisa blanca que traía...

BAKURA: Te enviare la cuenta del psiquiatra...- decía el espíritu mientras limpiaba su mejilla que por tanto restregarla con su camisa rallada color azul con blanco ya se había enrojecido...

TEA: ¿_Nani_?- La chica no entendía la reacción del espíritu pero también sonrió...

MARIK: Recibirás un citatorio d mi abogado, tonta te demandare por daños y perjurios...- La mejilla de Marik al igual que la de Bakura se había enrojecido...

YAMI: Jajajaja...-Yami estaba de lo mas divertido viendo a ambos espíritus con esa cara de asco que ambos compartían...

BAKURA: Maldito faraón no te burles...-advirtió Bakura enojado por ver la forma en que Yami se burlaba de el...

MARIK: Cierra la boca o te arrepentirás faraoncito...-Marik también estaba enojado e indignado por su encuentro cercano con los labios de Tea...

YAMI: Ustedes dos si que son graciosos...

De pronto una fría voz interrumpió el momento que los chicos compartían, seria el fin para todo lo que habían luchado obtener, por tanto tiempo...

¿?: Atem-Q le pedimos que se rinda... no tiene escapatoria, el lugar esta rodeado...salga con sus cómplices con las manos en alto...

Yami trago saliva al escuchar la voz, sabia que de nada servia escapar que la mejor solución seria entregarse, quisiera o no tendría que hacerlo...

YAMI: Lo mejor...-Yami se bajo de la camilla donde estaba...-será entregarme...

BAKURA: Espera faraón...-advirtió Bakura...sosteniendo a Yami fuertemente de su brazos...

YAMI: ¿Qué sucede ladroncito?

Yami miro la mano de Bakura sobre su brazo, y luego lo miro de forma seria sin entender por que lo sostenía de esa forma...

BAKURA: Tú no puedes entregarte...

Yami abrió muchos sus ojos en impresión, no entendía lo que Bakura le intentaba decir, en verdad sus palabras sonaban firmes decididas y pero el no las comprendía, el único que supo que significaba fue Marik...

YAMI: ¿Qué dices ladroncito?...-pregunto Yami confundido...

MARIK: Es simple faraón...-dijo Marik mirando a Yami de una forma seria...

YAMI: ¿Que dices cuidatumbas, tu sabes a lo que se esta refiriendo Bakura?

BAKURA: Siempre de Baka... ¿Cierto faraón?...

Yami, no dijo nada solo miro a Bakura con ojos serios dándole a entender que no el había agrado en los am mínimo su comentario...

BAKURA: Tu debes estar presente cuando tu hikari despierte y en estando en una prisión eso será imposible...

Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión, ahora comenzaba a entender lo que el espíritu intentaba decirle pero no podía permitir que llevara a acabo sus objetivos, el era el que inicio todo aquel plan y no permitía que sus "Amigos" (N/A: No me miren feo chicos) ocuparan su lugar en prisión...

YAMI: No lo permitiré...-Yami se suelta del agarre de Bakura y de un paso al frente...-no permitiré que ustedes enfrente lo que yo empecé...

BAKURA: Faraón tu hikari te necesita, sabemos que los de nosotros también nos deben de necesitar, pero el tuyo esta en una situación mas deplorable y lo que mas le gustaría ver es a su Yami, cuando despierte de ser operado...

El doctor entendió la situación, y mejor se alejo del lugar junto con el resto ya que entendieron que esa situación debían discutirla entre los captores...

DOCTOR: Señorita, será mejor que vayamos con el paciente...

Advirtió el doctor, indicándole a Tea que lo mejor seria dejar solo a los chicos para que aclaran mejor su situación...

TEA: Si doctor...

Tea obedeció y siguió al doctor y al resto de chicos hasta la habitación de Yugi, el la sala solo se quedaron Yami, Marik, Bakura y Noa que no quiso acompañar al doctor...

YAMI: Yo debo, afrontar las consecuencias, e ir a presión...

Dijo el faraón bajando su mirada...todo había llegado a su fin y el ya sabia lo que seguía los 3 captores debían ir a presión y afrontar la ley y rogar por que la justicia no fuera tan severa con ellos...

BAKURA: Pero...

El espíritu ya no pudo seguir con sus palabras ya que Noa intervino en al conversación...

NOA: Yo puedo ayudar...

Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, ambos espíritus lo vieron sin entender a que se refería...

NOA: Yo puedo hacer que Yami se que de con su hermano hasta que los baka de los polisontes se den cuenta del cambio...

MARIK: Habla tonto... ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Bakura miraba al chico con desconfianza pero también percibía que podía confiar en el, era una sensación extraña ya que el chico después de tanto tiempo comenzaba a agradarle...

NOA: Escuchen y guarden silencio...

YAMI: Glup...-Yami obedeció y también el resto, los cuales no estaban muy contentos por lo que el chico decía pero sabia que era mejor callar y esperar por el plan del joven...

Mientras que todo aquello sucedía adentro el hospital afuera del lugar la situación parecía muy diferente, los reporteros iban de un lado a otro esperando entrevistar a los rehenes que salían del lugar...

JOEY: Al parecer todo termino...

Dijo el rubio observando como los rehenes salían del lugar, guiados por los policías, se sentía feliz por su amigo al fin recibiría lo que tanto necesitaba pero también...ahora ¿Cuál seria el destino que le tocaría vivir a Yami y al resto?...

RYOU: Ahora vendrá lo peor de la situación...-Dijo el chico con tristeza

MALIK: Lo se...- dijo el bajando su cabeza y encarando a su amigo...

JOEY: ¿Qué creen que pase ahora?- pregunto el rubio observado a ambos chicos...

RYOU: Pasara lo que tenga que pasar...Kura, Marik y Yami cometieron un delito y seguramente sean encarcelados...

MARIK: Mi pobre Marik, solo espero que la justicia no sea tan severa con ellos...

JOEY: Si...ojala y Yugi este bien...

Los tres chicos a un seguían viendo al escena, donde los policías sacaban los rehenes del lugar y de cómo eran guiados hasta ambulancias o en el caso de cierto chico que se miraba muy golpeado a una de las patrullas para ser encarcelado acusado de golpear a un mujer...

MARCO: Soy inocente estos golpes me los hicieron los secuestradores...

Dijo el chico alegando ante los oficiales que le había esposado sus manos, tras al espalda sin percatarse que atrás de ellos venia la chica que lo había acusado...

MINE: Ahora enfrenta a la justicia cobarde...

Le dijo la chico mirándolo con desprecio, para luego darle un fuerte golpe directo a su cara, el cual el chico lo recibió sin poner resistencia debido a que las condiciones en que se encontraba...

MINE: Maldito bastardo...

Los policías que llevaban al chico solo se miraron unos a tros y no dijeron nada, solo guiaron al chico inconsciente dentro del vehículo y e la chica a un hospital ya que su brazo izquierdo parecía muy lastimado, no entendían como estando en ese estado podía dar fuerte golpe esa chica, que se miraba tan frágil...

JOEY: Valla esa si es una mujer...me recuerda a cierta rubia que conozco...-dijo Joey, mirando a la chica que el había traído recuerdo de uno de sus viejos amores del pasado, una amiga que tubo hace tiempo y que ahora la recordaba con nostalgia...- Mai me recuerda a ti...

Los policías, seguían sacando a los rehenes del lugar, luego de ser transportada la chica uno de los policías llevaba consigo a otro de los rehenes en este caso era una mujer que no entendía mucho el japonés...

¿?: Soltarme...saber yo caminar...

dijo la mujer mientras se soltaba del agarre del policía y sostenía a su bebe con cariño, los reporteros lo vieron y solo uno de ellos obtuvo la exclusiva, después de tanto tiempo la cadena televisora YGO, tenia ciertos privilegios ante las demás...

LYTER: ¿Señora podemos hacerle una entrevista?- pregunto el reportero d forma cortes viendo a la mujer y ella solo afirmo y sonrió...

¿?: _Sure..._-el reportero solo sonrió se coloco en posición para iniciar la entrevista...

HEERO: Bien Lyter te doy la señal...dentro... de...1...2...3 ahora al aire...

LYTER: Muy buenas tardes televidentes de el noticiero YGO estamos aquí llevando al nota del fin al las horas de angustia que vivieron los rehenes dentro el hospital general de Japón...nos encontramos con...su nombre señora...

¿?: Si...Emily Kruger...

LYTER: Estamos aquí con al señora Kruger para que nos hable de sus horas de angustia que paso dentro del hospital, y también cual fue su impresión a cerca del joven que dice llamarse Atem-Q...

EMILY: _Good afternoon_, bueno para mi el joven Atem-Q es un_ boy_ muy bueno, tanto el niño mío como con yo, y gracias a al esfuerzo hecho por el ahora Yugi su _brother _tendrá un _heart _yo soy feliz, de que ayude mi ayuda sirvió para la vida salvar de Yugi...

LYTER: ¿Señora Kruger, en las horas que estuvo cautiva, nos puede relatar sus impresiones...?

EMILY: Yo soy feliz, de que Yugi el _brother_ del _boy_ Atem-Q logre tener un corazón y soy feliz...y pido a la _police_ que no sean tan crueles con esos _boys_ ya que gracias a que la lucha de ellos la vida de un_ children_ fue salvada...

¿?: Ya debemos irnos...

LYTER: Si pero antes de irse ¿señora que tal le ha parecido el actuar de la policía...?

EMILY: Lento, y este sujeto golpearme la cabeza mía...estaba mejor con Atem-Q y el resto ahí dentro...

Con esas ultimas palabras la mujer fue introducida a aúna ambulancia donde su niño seria atendido...

LYTER: Ahí teníamos las declaraciones de uno de los rehenes...informo Lyter Kimura para YGO**_Konnchiwa_**

De pronto la multitud comenzó gritar mas, y los reporteros voltearon a ver cual era la algarabía que había impacientado al publico, lo supieron cuando observaba como era sacado un chico albino del lugar con su cabeza mirando el piso y sus esposadas a su espalda...

RYOU: Por Ra Kura...

Dijo el chico albino mirando como su parte oscura era llevado por los policías, el cual al sentir las palabras de su hikari lo miro con tristeza y luego bajo otra vez la mirada en vergüenza antes de ser introducido al carro patrulla...

BAKURA: _"Perdóname hikari"_- le dijo Bakura a su hikari por medio de su vínculo, y luego lo cerró no queria escuchar a su hikari llorar o lamentarse, ya que si escuchaba eso no podría soportarlo...

Luego, cuando el carro patrulla que llevaba al albino arranco, otro de los secuestradores estaba por salir...era un chico rubio cenizo, de piel morena y ojos lavanda, Malik presente entre la multitud lo conocía muy bien...

MALIK: O Marik...

Dijo el chico mirando como espíritu era llevado por los policías el cual también al sentir la presencia tan cerca de su hikari lo miro con tristeza y luego bajo la mirada en vergüenza...

MARIK_: "Perdóname...hikari..."_- al igual que Bakura también cerro su vinculo con Malik, el chico egipcio al sentir que su parte oscura no queria hablar mas con el, inevitablemente las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al igual que las lagrimas rodaban en grandes caminos en las mejillas de Ryou...

JOEY: Lo siento chicos...

Ambos chicos estaban inconsolables al ver a las personas que mas amaban ser tratadas de esa forma, pero también se sentían orgullosos de ellos por habar ayudado a salvar la vida de su amigo...sin imaginarse que también estuvieron apunto de perder a otro amigo...Yami...

Segundos después cuando el carro patrulla que transportaba a Marik arranco, la multitud comenzó a gritar mas al ver salir del hospital a un chuico de cabellos tricolor...se sentía orgullosos de el, lo consideraban un héroe el cual había luchado tanto por salvar la vida de su hermanito...el chico llevaba la mirada baja y sus mechones rubios tapaban sus ojos...

JOEY: Miren es Yami...

Advirtió el rubio señalando al chico, mientras era transportado por los policías, las cámaras de televisión estaban todas captando cada moviendo del nuevo héroe local que era transportado por los policías y justo cuando iba hacer introducido a la patrulla, levanto la mirada y encaro al publico...sus ojos eran diferente a los del captor original, eran azules nadie se percato de ese detalle solo quienes lo conocían muy bien...

JOEY: ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? Ese no era Yami...

Los tres chico miraron al carro donde se había subido el líder de los captores dándose cuenta que no era l faraón si no alguien mas que no conocían...también otro de los oficiales que seguía paso a paso la escinda miro por uno de los monitores al chico y se dio cuenta de inmediato que no era Atem-Q como todos creían...

PEGASUS: Por dios...

Pegasus salio corriendo, lejos del lugar hasta entrara al hospital por una de las entradas que no tuviera a tanta gente, esperando entrara a dentro al chico que había iniciado toda aquella lucha...

PEGASUS: Así que no me equivoque...

Dijo el detective mitras miraba a Yami, como se mantenía abrasado de Tea, mitras observaba entre una de las ventanas la operación de Yugi que ya tenia 1 hora de haber iniciado...

YAMI: ¿Vienes por mi?...

Le pregunto el faraón de forma fría sin despegar la vista de la ventana que le daba plena visión de la operación que le caracterizaba a su hikari...

PEGASUS: Sabe que debe entregarse...

YAMI: Lo se...-le dijo sin darle importancia a sus palabras...

PEGASUS: Entonces...

YAMI: Me iré cuando mi hikari despierte...

PEGASUS: Ellos se darán cuenta que usted no es el que se llevaron de aquí...

YAMI: Estoy conciente de eso pero me entregare hasta que sepa que mi hikari esta bien...

TEA: Por favor señor deje a Yami quedarse el será de mucha ayuda apara mi amigo Yugi...

PEGASUS: Pero...

Sin saberlo estaban siendo por un chico de ojos azules que hasta hace poco tiempo se creía autosuficiente para afrontar cualquier situación, dándose cuenta que había muchas que era imposible controlar solo con el orgullo que se necesitaba mas que solo eso para controlarla...

KAIBA: Hay vamos Pegasus, esos isotas no se darán cuentas hasta se les diga que no era Atem-Q quien esta libre aun...y no esta en prisión como ellos creen...

PEGASUS: Pero Kaiba...

KAIBA: Vamos...miera se que Atem-Q es de palabra dale tiempo y si te dice que se entregara hasta que su hermano despierte debes confiar en el...

PEGASUS: Esta bien... ¿cuento con su palabra Atem-Q?

YAMI: Por supuesto la palabra de un faraón es inquebrantable...

PEGASUS: Esta bien...

El detective saco un par de esposas que traía entre sus ropas y las coloco en una mesita cerca de la ventana que daba ala habitación de Yugi...

PEGASUS: Lo espero cuando se sienta listo...

Con esas ultimas palabras el detective coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de Yami, había sido tantos tiempo de angustia y también de lucha que de una forma u otra le había tomado cariño al joven Atem-Q...

PEGASUS: Mucha suerte joven...

TEA: Muchas gracias señor...-la chica le da un beso en sus mejilla de agradecimiento y regresa alado de Yami...

Con eso se marcha Yami dedico su mirada hacia donde se había marcado el detective también le tenia aprecio y ahora también gratitud al aceptar dejarlo un tiempo mas con su Yugi... Kaiba iba atrás del detective y Yami también queria agradecerle a el...

YAMI: Kaiba espera...

Advirtió Yami, y el joven atendió el llamado paro su marcha y lo miro con seriedad como era característico en el...

KAIBA: ¿Qué quieres te burlaras de mi?- Dijo el chico en forma seria mirando a Yami...

YAMI: No solo también quiero darte las gracias por ayudarme...

KAIBA: Hice mi trabajo...- le dijo de forma fría...

YAMI: _Hai_, pero aun así muchas gracias

KAIBA: Lo que sea... Sayonara...

El chico se dio media vuelta despidiéndose con sus mano, para luego salir del lugar...Yami estaba agradecido su hikari estaba siendo operado y ahora estaba seguro que seria también salvado...

El tiempo pasó, la operación ya había tomado varias horas, desde que Yugi había comenzado hacer operado, Yami solo seguía observando cada paso que seguían los médicos para colocarle el nuevo corazón a su hikari, solo esperaba que todo resultara bien, sin importar que seria lo que le esperaría después...

YAMI: Oh Hikari...

La chica que estaba a su lado vio sus angustia y se acerco a el, sabia que Yami desde hace mucho el corazón de Yami, había dejado de pertenecerle pero aun así el de ella aun le perecía, y no le gustaba verlo tan deprimido...

TEA: Ya veras que todo saldrá bien...- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de Yami para darle seguridad...

YAMI: Lo quiero mucho Tea, y me duele verlo en ese estado...

TEA: Lo se...-Tea bajo la mirada ante las palabras de Yami...-el también te ama, tu lo sabes...

YAMI: Tea yo...-Yami supo a que se refería la chica...

TEA: No importa déjalo, tu y yo jamás hicimos buena pareja, siempre estuviste al pendiente de Yugi...siempre aun antes de que su abuelo muriera, tu eres su única familia, su mejor amigo...y también...-la chica hizo una pausa para lograr continuar...-la persona que mas ama en esta vida, me lo dijo y se que tu lo amas de igual forma...

YAMI: Yo jamás quise hacerte daño, pero supongo que cosas así cuesta darse cuenta a pesar de que tengo mas de 5 mil años aun me cuesta saber cuando es amor, lo que siento, pero gracias a Yugi logre descubrir ese mágico sentimiento...

TEA: Si...solo te pido que lo cuides mucho, tu sabes Yugi es una persona muy frágil necesita todo tu apoyo...snif...-las lagrimas de Tea rodaban por sus mejillas...-que tonta soy, no debería estar llorando...

Yami sonrió, y se acerco a ella, y la barrazo con ternura, había vivido tantas cosas juntos que le tenia gran cariño, pero descubrió, un poco tarde que no era amor si no admiración...

YAMI: Muchas gracias Tea...

TEA: No importa...-Tea se separa del abraso...-y si lastimas a Yugi, te juro que te la veras conmigo...

YAMI: Jejejejeje...si lo se, pero descuida eso no pasara...

TEA: Más te vale faraón

Dijo Tea mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro, sabia que Yami seria feliz a lado de Yugi y en ese instante era lo único que importaba aunque sabia muy bien que ella quizás jamás lo seria alado de otra persona...pero no podía saberlo solo el destino lo diría...

De pronto rompiendo aquel momento, dentro de la habitación donde estaba Yugi comenzó una gran algarabía, ambos chicos voltearon a ver que sucedía encontrándose con la operación había llegado a su fin...Yami miro por el vidria que daba a la aviación esperando que alguien le informara al respecto y lo único que recibió fue la señal de la victoria de parte del doctor, indicando que la operación había sido un éxito, Yami sonrió...al fin su hikari se recuperara y tendrá la vida que tanto había luchado por obtener...

YAMI: Gracias Ra, dioses ha sido un milagro gracias a ustedes...

Dijo el faraón, mirando al cielo y esperando que sus dioses escucharan sus palabras, en verdad ese día hubo intervención de mas de un dios en todo aquel acto, ya que todo termino se lo esperaban...pero al ver Yami las esposas cerca de la venta supo que también tendría que enfrentar a la justicia, por difícil que parecía tendría que hacerlo...

Ya había pasado varios meses desde que la intromisión de unos chicos al hospital de Tokio, todos en al ciudad recordaban muy bien el hecho y un se lamentaban por lo que había sucedido pero también ahora estaba preocupados ya que en ese día se celebraría el juicio que decidía la vida de los chicos que lucharon por salvar una vida a costa de perder la suya...

En la corte federal de la ciudad, estaba por iniciar el juicio de los 3 captores que meses atrás mantuvieron bajo su cargo a muchas personas, de las cuales cada una de ella se hizo presente a presenciar su juicio y en apoyo ya que a su pensar hicieron un acto de caridad, pero también estaba muy concientes que cometieron un delito solo había que esperara que la justicia no fuera tan severa con ellos, ya que todo lo que hicieron fue por salvar una vida...

¿?: Atención damas y señores la honorable jueza...Misty Katsuya, va a iniciar el juicio contra los jóvenes...Yami Atem Moto, Yami Bakura, y Yami Marik Ishtar...

Las personas presentes en aquel instante, se levantaron en señal de respeto ante la entrada de la jueza que precedería el juicio. También los que iban hacer condenados se levantaron los tres chicos estaban juntos, su vestimenta había cambiado desde hace meses llevaba un pantalón y una camisa color anaranjado que desde hacia meses había sido sus uniforme y ahora que se iba a decidir sus destino su ropa también cambiaria ya que según sabían, serian transportados a la penitenciaria y el uniforme de ese lugar era color azul. Sabían que en ese sitio iban a pasar muchas mas penas de las que ya había pasado, pero estaban dispuestos a enfrentarlas sea cual fueran con valor y resignación...

¿?: Pueden sentarse, dará inicio el juicio...

Todos obedecieron y tomaron asiento nuevamente, los acusados estaban preocupados cada unos a su manera no lo demostraban pero se encontraban muy preocupados por lo que estaba por sucederles...

BAKURA: Oye Jhonson... -advirtió el espíritu llamando la atención de su abogado...

JHONSON: ¿Qué desea joven Bakura?

BAKURA: ¿Cómo ves el caso crees que nos den muchos años de cárcel?

Los otros dos chicos, también tomaron atención por lo que Bakura había preguntado.

JHONSON: Joven, solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero si son acusados más de un cargo les darán muchos años de cárcel...

BAKURA: ¿Cómo cuanto? 10 o 11...

JHONSON: No, creo que será más...

MARIK: Mas de 10 o 11 mil años...

Los tres abogados se vieron unos a otros por la pregunta que había hecho el espíritu ellos estaban hablando de años y ellos de miles, no era tiempo para bromas sin saber que ellos en verdad no bromeaban...

¿?: Joven Marik no es tiempo para bromas...

YAMI: Es cierto Marik...- Yami le dio un pisotón a Marik para que se callara...

MARIK: Auch esta, bien me callare pero no me pisotees faraón o mi puño se quedara incrustado en tu cara...

YAMI: Callate tonto...-baja mucho la voz para que solo Bakura y Marik pudieran escuchar...-tonto que no ves que estamos entre mortales ellos no hablan de miles si no de años no viven tanto como nosotros...

MARIK: Ya lo se, solo era un preguntita inocente...

BAKURA: Además faraón yo también me refería a miles no a años...

YAMI: Ya no pregunten estupideces y pongan atención...

A ninguno de los dos espíritus les agrado las palabras de Yami, pero estaban concientes que era mejor guardar silencio y poner mucha atención al juicio, que ya había iniciado...

Cada persona que participo aquella vez en el secuestro del hospital fue llamada a declarar el único que nunca podría llegara era un chico que golpeo cruelmente a su novia y ese mismo trato recibió en presión...en una de las muchas revuelta los prisioneros hicieron justicia por su mano y mataron a Marco, su exnovia no esta triste por la perdida...cada quien tenia lo que había sembrado era su lema y ahora que tenia a un gran hombre a su lado que la respetaba y la cuidaba como el mas grande tesoro el pasado ya no significo nada para ella...

La última persona que pasó hacer su declaración fue...Relena Shimamura...

¿?: Bien señora Shimamura, promete decir la verdad, y nada más que la verdad...

RELENA: Lo prometo...

Los 3 chicos miraron a la señora que se miraba muy recuperada después de dar a luz a 2 maravillosos niños que gracias a la ayuda del faraón habían podido llegara al mundo...

¿?: Reconoce usted a los acusados...

RELENA: Si...

¿?: ¿Puede hablarnos de ellos...?

RELENA: Con mucho gusto...yo le estoy muy agradecida al joven Atem-Q...

¿?: Yami Moto, señora...

RELENA: Como sea, gracias a el y a sus amigos...

Los tres chicos se miraron uno a otro y sus caras cambiaron a una de asco por lo que había dicho la chica...

RELENA: Gracias a ellos mis dos hijos, Atem y Yugi están en este mundo...

Yami abrió muchos sus ojos en impresión, la señora había llamado a su hijo como el y sus adorado hikari, se sonrojo también al escuchar aquello...

BAKURA: Que mal gusto, otro faraón en este mundo...

MARIK: Mi nombre o el de mi hikari es 100 mejor...

Ambos espíritus estaba celosos por que los hijos de la joven se llamaban como Yugi y Yami...

YAMI: Cállense...

BAKURA: Callate tu...

YAMI: Que te calles o te enfrentaras a mis poderes...

BAKURA: Me callo, por que se me da la gana no por que me lo digas tu... ¿entendido?

YAMI: Lo que sea...

Los tres chicos voltearon a ver lo que la mujer seguía diciendo, aun resentidos 2 de ellos por los nombre de los hijos de la joven

RELENA: Y lo que mas deseo señora jueza es que no sea tan cruel con esos muchachos, se que lo que hicieron estuvo mal, pero ellos jamás nos lastimaron ni penaban hacerlo, son buenas personas y lucharon por salvar la vida de una persona...

¿?: Si señora continuaremos...

El tiempo pasó igualmente la última declaración de la joven madre término, la chica pasó cerca de los acusados y les dio palabras de aliento par que tuvieran fuerzas para seguir adelante...

RELENA: No se rindan chicos...

Y les dedico una sonrisa, y los chicos solo asintieron con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, y luego observaron como la mujer tomaba haciendo alado de su esposo y sus dos hijos...

¿?: Bien daremos 2 horas de receso para que el jurado de su decisión...

YAMI: ¿Como me la situación, licenciado Bruck?

BRUCK: Joven Yami, la situación no de todo favorable, es cierto los testigos no han declaro en contra de ustedes pero aun así, tendrán que recibir una pena de por lo menos 10 años por irrumpir de forma ilícita en un lugar publico...

YAMI: Ya veo...

BAKURA: No te deprimas faraón, solo habar que esperar...

YAMI: Lo se...lo se...y eso es a lo le que temo...

El tiempo, por fin el reloj marcho 3 horas desde el plazo que se había dado, el jurado se había tardado mas de lo que se suponía en la deliberación pero por fin todos fueron sentados nuevamente ya se tenia el veredicto final...

¿?: Bien tomen asiento el señor Ash Ketchum presidente del jurado leeré el veredicto final, ruego a los 3 acusados ponerse de pie...

Los tres chicos obedecieron y miraron al chico d cabello negro que leería su condena...

RYOU: _"Yo siempre estaré contigo mi Kura"_

MALIK: _"No te rindas yo estaré contigo siempre mi Yami precioso..."_

Ambos espíritus voltearon a ver entre l público a sus hikaris y se sonrojaron por sus palabras, sonrojo que fue vito para su mala suerte por el faraón...

YAMI: ¿Qué rayos les pasa ustedes están enfermos?

BAKURA: (Sonrojado) Que te importa...

MARIK: (Sonrojado) Sierra la boca y mete en tus asuntos...

YAMI: Carácter...

Ambos espíritus no el dieron importancia las palabras de faraón, y simplemente siguieron viendo al jurado esperando por que el chico de cabello negro diera el veredicto...

ASH: Bien, el jurado y yo hemos llegado aun decisión, han sido momento muy difícil para llegar a la decisión que hemos tomado pero creemos que esto será lo mejor para todos...bien procederé a leer lo que se acordó...

Todos lo presentes pusieron sus manos en oración, esperando por el veredicto que el joven estaba por leer...

ASH: De los cargos de intento de asesinato...-toda la multitud se asombro ante el cargo...-se encuentra a los implicados inocentes...

YAMI: O Ra...

ASH: Del cargo de posesión de armas, se encuentra a los culpables...inocentes...Del cargo de daño ala propiedad pública...se encuentra a los involucrados inocentes...

MARIK: Por Ra lo ultimo será lo peor...

ASH: Por irrupción ilícita de un centro pública se cuentean a los involucrados...

Todos lo presentes guardaron silencio para poder escuchar el veredicto final del jurado y del último cargo de los chicos...

ASH: Culpables...

Todo el publico bajo su mirada y suspiraron inevitablemente los chicos serian encarcelados ahora solo bastaba saber cuanto tiempo les darían...

MISTY: Bien, ahora que el jurado ha tomado su decisión, a mi solo me resta decir los días que pasaran tras prisión...joven Yami Atem Moto, Yami Bakura y Yami Marik Ishtar...los tres han sido encontrados culpables del cargo irrupción a un lugar publico ilícitamente y la condena que se les dará será de 10 años...

YAMI: Por Ra...

MISTY: Si en 5 años se les ve buena conducía podrán salir libre en la mitad del tiempo estipulado...bien se levanta la sesión...

Se escucho sonar el martillo de la jueza sonó, en su escritorio dando por terminado el largo y tedioso juicio, los chicos que había esperado con ansias sus veredicto se levantaron de sus lugares y los policías los condujeron las patrullas que los llevarían a la penitenciaria en al cual pasaron muchos añas tras las rejas...para ellos era poco luego de 5 mil años de encierro 5 o 10 años no era nada, pero sabrían que para sus hiráis si era bastante tiempo...

Los dos espíritus fueron los primero que partieron en las patrullas hacia su nueva "Casa" por mas de 5-10 años sus hikaris lloraban al saber que no podrían ver a sus Yami por tanto tiempo...por medio del vidrio de las patrullas, se podía notar la mirada de los espíritus también era triste al saber que sus hikaris sufrían por ellos...

BAKURA: _"hasta siempre Ryou"_

MARIK: _"Ai Shiteru Hikari"_

Los dos chicos solo escucharon esas palabras en sus mentes por medio del vínculo que compartían y luego ya no se escucho nada mas...

El ultimo en salir del lugar rumbo a la penitenciaria de la ciudad fue el líder de todo aquella lucha que había llegado a su fin...

YAMI: Yugi se fuerte, yo siempre estaré aquí...-le señala su corazón...-de ahí jamás me iré...hasta siempre...-el chico antes que Yami se marchara le da un sobre con un carta, Yami solo sonrió...-es para mi...-Yugi asintió...-_Arigato_- le da un tierno beso en su mejilla seguida de un abraso, el chico solo se sonrojo y miro como los brazos de Yami se alejaban de los suyos, para observar como el faraón era introducido a la patrulla para comenzaría su viaje a su nuevo hogar...- _"Ai Shiteru Yugi..."_

Yugi escucho esas maravillosas palabras dentro de si...y miro como el carro inicia su marcha con su adorado faraón dentro del el...

JOEY: ¿Estas bien viejo?...-Yugi no había dicho nada y se notaba muy pálido...

TRISTAN: ¿Te sientes mal?

Yugi solo miro a sus amigos y luego corrió tras el vehículo que llevaba dentro de si a la persona que mas amaba...

YUGI: Muchas gracias Yami...gracias mi adorado Yami..._Ai Shiteru_...y te esperare siempre...siempre...

Yami solo miro en la ventana del vehículo, el cuerpo fuerte y lleno de vida de Yugi, mientras se despedía de el con su mano, el faraón le dedico una sonrisa mientras era trasportado a su nuevo hogar, mitras apretaba fuertemente la carta que le había entregado Yugi...en su portada decía...**_"Yo te esperare"_**...una lagrimas cayeron de las mejillas del faraón, estrellándose en esas místicas palabras, escritas por su hikari...toda su lucha había llegado a su fin, y quizás no de la mejor manera, pero sabía que cuando volviera a ser libre, tendría a alguien esperándolo con los brazos abiertos, llenos de gratitud y mas que todo amor...lucho mucho por la persona que amaba, y aunque antes no había descubierto ese amor, pero ahora agradecía los dioses que su Yugi también lo amara con toda la intensidad que el lo hacia y también al verlo tan recuperado estaba tan agradecido tanto con los espíritus como con sus benevolentes dioses. La justicia de los mortales no había sido tan cruel con los que lucharon por salvara a Yugi si que también agradecía a sus dioses y a los mortales por eso....

Ahora solo le faltaba esperar y rogar, por que todo aquel tiempo, pasara lo mas rápido posible ya que deseaba, con todo su corazón estar una vez mas, cerca de la persona mas importante para el. Serian años difíciles, en la penitenciaria pero estaba, dispuesto a enfrentarlos, con valor como siempre lo había hecho y con esperanza, ya que jamás las perdió y era lo que lo mantenía vivo, pero ahora también ilusión ya que sabía, que cuando toda aquella condena terminara habría alguien que lo haría olvidar todo aquel sufrimiento y esa persona era...su hikari...su Yugi...

**Fin.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Hola gente linda...snif no saben cuento los he extrañado, pero no se enojen conmigo, claro a este fic le falta un capitulo mas, solo le puse fin para darle mas emoción pero falta un champer de reencuentros...les pido en verdad disculpas por la demora, pero les contaré, desde la semana pasada logre terminar con este champer pero tuve la mala suerte que se me borro o lo borraron de la compu y en fin me toco hacerlo otra vez...bueno este salio muchos mejor al que tenia ya que me salio con unas 4 paginas mas que el original en verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado...

YAMI: No me morí....bravo soy feliz...pero a un así me encarcelaron...-hace un puchero...

HOLLY: No todo puede ser color de rosa faraón...

BAKURA: Yo que quiero matar es a esa tal Relena como se atreve a llamarnos amigos...

MARIK: Yo debería estar furioso ustedes alegados de tener o de querer tener una amigo tan maravilloso como yo...

BAKURA: ¿Que estas fantaseando o que te pasa?

MARIK: Hablo en serio...

BAKURA: Yo nunca tendría a ustedes de amigos, ustedes son de la peor calaña que conozco...son de lo peor

YAMI: Oye yo soy de la clase alta...soy el faraón...

BAKURA: Si un faraón_ baka_...cierra la boca si...

YAMI: Pues...

HOLLY: ¡¡Ya!!... chicos dejen de pelear se acaba el fic y ustedes con sus discusiones, calmense ya...gente quiero decir que aun le queda un champer a este fic...el reencuentro de los Yamis con los hikaris espero que lo lean...dentro de poco...

YAMI: Bravo...que, mal de seguro y me veré mas viejo con 5 años mas...

MARIK: Pobre estarás más momia...

YAMI: callate que tu también estarás igual o peor que yo...

MARIK: Carácter...

HOLLY: Bien gente como Yugi mi querido hermanito, se recupero le daremos el chance a el que agradezca los reviews...

YUGI: Muy bien...**_Arigato_** los reviews mandados por... AnalyMoto, Dagel, Nethed, Guerra Lunar y Shiroi Tsuki...bien comencemos...

**ANALYMOTO:**

HOLLY: Hola chica me alegra encontrarte otra ves por aquí y ojala y el penúltimo champer fuera de tu agrado...vaya con que lees mis fic tan temprano a las 3.20 AM. Vaya a esa hora mis queridos amigos, mi hermanito y yo estamos en el quinto sueño... ¿tenias insomnio o te levantas siempre a esa hora? Me dejo impresionada...

YAMI: Yo me levanto muy temprano con los rayos de Ra...

BAKURA: Si quieres decir temprano a la hora de almorzar pues sip...

YAMI: Callate ese eres tú y el cuidatumbas...

MARIK: Oye gracias a YHolly me toca levantarme temprano hacer el desayuno...

HOLLY: Y eres muy buen cocinero...

MARIK: (Sonrojo) Gracias...oye ese no es el punto...

HOLLY: Aja si...hey chica me adivinaste todo era de emoción, aunque de parte de una chica amiga mía me amenazo si mataba a Yami ella me mataba a mi ¿Qué tal?..Jejejeje...le gusta mucho el fic y esta llore que llore por que se termina...bueno todo lo bueno tiene que terminar supongo...

YAMI: Yo no quiero que termine me hará falta el suspenso...

HOLLY: Sip a mi también me hará falta el fic...pero en fin...así es la vida, mi primer fic que termina espero que leas el capitulo final "El Reencuentro Yami e hikaris" será emotivo espero...

BAKURA: Así con tal que no me pongas de amigos a estos 2 suficiente...

MARIK: Amargado...

HOLLY: Ya...hey chica mucha suerte en al prepa...pues hablando un poco de mi como tu avalaste de ti...pues yo soy una joven de 21 años me encanta hacer fic, ver anime y seguir con mi carrera llevo 4 años de ingeniería agronómica, me encanta y estoy feliz dentro de poco egresare...

YAMI: Yo soy el faraón...tengo 5 mil años...

HOLLY: Edad completa Yami...

YAMI: Bien... (Sonrojado) 5021 años...antes de morir tenía 21 años...

HOLLY: Y pues no le digas a nadie pero el 4 de Junio cumplió los 22...Jijijijijij...

BAKURA: Estas viejito faraón...

YAMI: Igual que tu...cierra la boca tonto...

HOLLY: Bueno chica espero encontrarte otra vez por aquí y te deseo muchas surte en la escuela y recuerda "_Los amigos a pesar que estén lejos de nosotros, estarán en nuestros corazones siempre, las amistades verdaderas son inquebrantables aunque los amigos no estén con juntos siempre"_

MARIK: (Con lagrimas en sus ojos...) Que hermoso...snif...

HOLLY: (Mirada asesina) No te burles he...

MARIK: ¿No tienes sentido del humor o que?

HOLLY: Chica suerte...y hasta la próxima...

**DAGEL:**

HOLLY: Chica me alegra encontrarte por aquí otra vez y que el penúltimo capitulo haya sido de tu agrado...

YAMI: Ves ladroncito hasta tu novia me quiere y no queria mi muerte...

BAKURA: ¿Y tu te la creíste? lo hizo por lastima...

HOLLY: No seas malo Baku, se que la chica lo dijo de corazón, además claro que no iba a...-abraza a Yami...- me hermoso faraón...

YHOLLY: Hola a mí querido alumna...pero creeme chica ganas no me faltaron...

HOLLY: Si Yami, pero gracias por no matarlo...

YHOLLY: Ni modo estaba en matar al faraón o entristecer a mi hikari como veras no había salida...

BAKURA: Pobre loca...

YHOLLY: ¿Cómo rayos me llamaste?...-saca el látigo...-ahora te enseñare respetar... -a todos les sale una gotita...-

BAKURA: Amargada -YHolly sale correino tras Bakura...- ...¡¡AUXILIO!!...¡¡DAGEL!!...

HOLLY: Y me alegra que el fic te haga llorara chica, eso significa que trasmite sentimientos y eso es lo que precisamente buscamos los autores, bueno tu lo sabes muy bien con tu fic...

YAMI: Ni me lo recuerdes...mi cabello, mi reputación, mi vida....

MARIK: Corrección muerte...

YAMI: Lo que sea, por los suelos...-lo cubre una sombrita negra...

HOLLY: Ya Yami ni que fuera para tanto...

YAMI:......

HOLLY: Olvídalo...no le hagas caso chica tu fic es muy bueno...

YUGI: Yami no te pongas tan deprimido...

YAMI:.....

HOLLY: Olvídalo hermanito...

YUGI: Yami ya por favor no me gusta verte triste y se que a Dagel-san tampoco querría eso...

YAMI: ES cierto...Sorry chica...me caes muy bien y yo deprimiéndome....

MARIK: Vaya que rápido se recupero Pajero...

HOLLY: Bueno chica me despido hasta la próxima...

BAKURA: ¡¡DAGEL!! ¡¡Quitame a esta niña loca de encima!!...¡¡Auxilio!!...

YHOLLY: Me las pagaras Bakurincito...

**NETHED:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que bueno encontrarte otra vez por aquí...

YAMI: Clame Nethed no me morí...

BAKURA: Lastima pero como le dije a Dagel hierva mala jamás muere...

YHOLLY: ¿Cómo rayos te liberaste Bakurincito?

BAKURA: Tomate un calmante quieres, déjame burlarme del faraón un rato...

YAMI: Ojos asesinos...-que fue lo que dijiste...

BAKURA: Lo que oíste...

MARIK: Yo te ayudo a fastidiarlo compañero...-chocan los 5

YAMI: Idiota me las pagara...

YUGI: Chicos, no se peleen...

HOLLY: YA déjalos hermanito...bien chica tranquila Yami ni fue tan siquiera lesionado por la bala, como veras esta sano y salvo y dando lata como siempre junto con sus amiguitos...

TODOS: ¿Oye?

HOLLY: Es cierto y los saben muy bien...bueno chica sip el organismo de mi hermanito acepto muy bien el corazón y no hubo complicación alguna...

YUGI: Gracias por preocuparte...besos...

HOLLY: Además chica sip tienes razón fue un milagro ambos se salvaron solo falta el reencuentro espero que lo leas...

YUGI: Ojala que si...hasta la próxima...

YHOLLY: Saludos a mi tocaya YNethed....

HOLLY: Hasta pronto...

**GUERRA LUNAR:**

HOLLY: Chicas es genial encontrare a ti y a Rex-san por aquí...

YAMI: (Mirando con ojos acusadores a cierto dragón dorado...) ¿Con que no ibas a ayudarme Ra?

RA: (Sonrojado)....

YAMI: Te sobornan con un helado...por los dioses que bajos haz caído...

RA:...

BAKURA: Que clase de dios es este faraón yo mejor me hago a ateo... besos para GL...y para Rex nah ni lo sueñes he lobito...

MARIK: ¿Lobito? Jajaja...que gracioso el Bakurin y el lobito sentados en un árbol se abrasan y se...-Bakura lo tumba...

BAKURA: Y te san un palaza...callate diota además cantas re feo...horrible....

YHOLLY: Es cierto a callar todo mundo...dejaran sin oídos a la gente...

MARIK: Malos...

YAMI: Hey eso si no lo pensé hubiéramos cambiado de lugares con Noa...

NOA: Malo...

YAMI: ¿Qué yo soy el malo? Si tu odias tu vida, yo amo mi vida...-sonríe con orgullo...

BAKURA: Ya callate... ¿Por que rayos no te moriste y le hiciste un favor a la humanidad?

HOLLY: Malo...yo no quiero que mi faraón se muera...snif...

YHOLLY: Bakurincito...-se pone furiosa...-ya hiciste llorar a mi hikari...-suena el látigo- esta me las pagas...

BAKURA: ¡¡Hay Mamita!!

JOEY: Y yo te mandos besos GÑL y tu Rex no te burles con el sobrenombre que a apuesto el fastidioso se Kaiba...

KAIBA: ¿Alguien me ladraba es decir –ve a Joey-hablaba? Ya se arruino la fuiste...

HOLLY: Y Rex-san eres un adivino...acertaste alguien hizo que fallara...en verdad ya este champer lo tenia bien maquinado antes de hacerlo y había planeado que Fausto ayudara a Yami...

FAUSTO: Soy el héroe...-se hace porras así mismo...

HOLLY: Gotita No te creas tanto...solo GL-san, ahí si no acertaste tu, no fue Yugi si no al aprendiz de medico pero buenos supongo que estuvo un poquitin cerca...creo...

BAKURA: Si como Fausto y Yugi se parecen tanto...

HOLLY: No te burles he...

KAIBA: No ando huyendo de GL, Rex ando buscándola para darle un millón de besos y abrachos tantos como ella me los envió a mi...

BAKURA: Oye no te robes cámara, niño rico ella también me aprecia y mucho...

JOEY: No se olviden de mí...

KAIBA: SI es cierto es que ella le gustan tanto las mascotas tiene un lobo y ahora un perro...

JOEY: Callate y te callo con mi puño...

YUGI: Y sosteniendo las flores y comiendo chocolates mandados por GL y sonrojado... Gracias a GL-san por los chocolates están muy ricos estos me ayudaron recuperarme mas rápido..._Arigato_...

MARIK: Enano regálame chocolates...

YUGI: No son míos me gustan...no te daré...

MARIK Que me dame ahora te digo...-le intenta arrebatar...

YUGI: No son míos déjame...

YHOLLY: Déjalo Marik o te las veras conmigo...

YAMI: Y conmigo...

MARIK: Snif...quiero chocolate...hikari hermoso cómprame una caja porfis...-ojos en forma de corazón...

YUGI: Gracias otra vez...

TODOS: No somos amigos...

BAKURA; En realidad nos odiamos a muerte...

YHOLLY: Noticias ya lo están...

YAMI: Sabes a que nos referimos somos enemigos no amigos...

MARIK: Tonterías...

HOLLY: Si...claro...-sarcasmo...son amigos y punto...

TODOS: Este...

YHOLLY: Shhh...o se las verán con mi látigo...

YAMI: Nos e vale...

HOLLY: Bien chica me despido...

YAMI: Y Ra mas te vale no ser sobornado otras ves los otros dioses se enojaran contigo...

BAKURA: ¿Por que no les dieron helado?

YAMI: Callate no me refería a eso...

BAKURA: Lo que sea...besos...para GL...y Rex a el nada...

KAIBA: Abrazote...-saca un ramo de rosas rojas que traía tras su espalda...-y hasta flores son para ti tan hermosas como tu...

JOEY: Yo te traigo estos caramelos son de fresa espero que te gusten...-saca una pequeña caja color rojo conteniendo los dulces dentro...

BAKURA: Yo, yo...-mira a todos lados no traía nada para ella...-Yo te regalo mi persona que mas quieres...

MARIK Y YAMI: Estallan de risa...-jajajaja

BAKURA: Cállense...-sonrojado

HOLLY: Bien me despido...hasta pronto...

**SHIROI TSUKI: **

HOLLY: Chica que bien encontrarte por aquí otra ves...

YAMI: Tranquila nena, no me morí, soy inquebrantable...

BAKURA: Hay a este ya se le subieron los sumos

MARIK: Si...

YAMI: Celosos...

HOLLY: Tranquila chica, no iba matar a mi hermosos faraón solo era para darle sabor y emoción a la cosa...

YAMI: Yo creí que moría...

MARIK: Hey Shiroi si quieres cortarte las venas-saca su cetro del milenio y lo convierte en daga...-te presto mi cetro un ratito...

YHOLLY: Quien te dio el cetro...Dagel-san seguramente Malik te lo robo, toma...

MARIK: No mi cetro...-llora cómicamente...-snif...

HOLLY: bueno chica me despido gracias por escribir y espero que este champer sea de fuera grado...

YUGI: Besos...

HOLLY: Bueno gente este fue el penúltimo champer del fue solo le falta el de los reencuentros espero que les guste y ojala volvamos a encontrarnos por aquí...

YAMI: Hasta la próxima... Besos...

HOLLY: Lo queremos mucho...

**CYA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**

"**Les agradezco a todos su apoyo, espero que el champer final sea de su agrado hasta pronto"**


	9. Capitulo 9: El Reencuentro

**CAPITULO 9: "EL REENCUENTRO"**

Yo solía pensar, que sabía quien eras tú, no sabía que dentro de ti, yo iba encontrar la luz, no sabia que existía un mundo así, no sabía que podía ser tan feliz...

Que la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción, no había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón… Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo… y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro… y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había en nuestro amor…y llegaste tú una bendición, aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió… y llegaste tú y me sorprendió, el poder que hay en este amor y llegaste tú, una bendición…Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú…

Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad y me río pensando en las veces, que yo te dejé pasar… Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó… y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró y me sorprendió, el poder que había en nuestro amor…

Y llegaste tú una bendición, aún recuerdo el momento en que, todo cambió y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que hay en nuestro amor y llegaste tú, una bendición, ahora olvido mi soledad y se que estaré contigo…por que llegaste tu y me siento tan feliz, al saber que toda mi espera valió la pena, con tu amor olvidare mi dolor y vive mi presente a tu lado… siempre…

"**_A un en medio de la oscuridad, a un se puede encontrar brillar la luz de nuestro amor…He Regresado…Mi Hikari…"_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que los jóvenes que arriesgaron su vida para ayudar a un inocente habían visto la luz del sol desde la libertad?… ¿habían sido 2, 3, 4 años?, llevaban la cuenta muy bien, cada día, cada semana, cada mes, cada año, cada segundo, cada hora…desde que sus ojos vieron al luz, desde las afueras de los barrotes que les impedían su libertad…

Todos aquellos años habían sido terribles tanto por ver la tristeza en los rostros de sus hikaris, como tambien los muchos problemas que enfrentaron los primeros dias que llegaron a la prisión federal de domino…

¿?: _Vamos ¡¡adentro!!-_ grito el guardia, empujando al faraón dentro de la celda…- _tus nuevos compañeros te darán la bienvenida jajajaja_

Una malvada sonrisa salio de sus labios y Yami volteo para ver con la clase de gente que lo habían llevado… en la celda habían 3 sujetos mas, uno de ellos era un tipo gordo con muchos tatuajes en su brazo y una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha…el otro era un tipo mas delgado que el anterior, con la cabeza rapada y en ella muchos tatuajes tambien…y el ultimo era un tipo pequeño de cabello oscuro y con risa malévola. Los tres miraron a Yami como si fueran depredadores, queriendo acabar con su presa…

YAMI: _¿He?_

Yami miro a los 3 sujetos y su mirada no les gusto en lo mas mínimo…mientras tanto otros dos guardias, les quitaban las esposas a los cómplices del que alguna vez se hizo llamar Atem-Q…

¿?: _Que lindos niños…_

Les dijo un guardia, mientras le tocaba el cabello al moreno de los 2, el cual solo lanzo un gruñido en desacuerdo por aquel repugnante toque…

¿?: _Principitos hemos llegado a su palacio…_

Se mofo el guardia que llevaba al roba tumbas, el cual solo apretó sus labios con fuerza, para no decir alguna cosa, ya que sabia que si decía algo le podría ir mucho peor…

¿?: _¡¡Entren!!-_empujaron ambos guardias a los chicos, haciendo que los espíritus casi perdieran el equilibrio

MARIK: _Maldito mortal_- pensó el egipcio, mientras miraba con furia al policía que oso tocar su cabello…

BAKURA: _Ya nos la pagaran_…

Sin que los policías se dieran cuenta la mano de Bakura comenzó a brillar, preparando su ataque hacia ellos, Marik se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer y solo negó con su cabeza, haciendo al espíritu arrepentirse de su ataque…

¿?: _¡¡Bienvenidos…!!_

Saludo uno de los 2 hombres que habían aparte de los dos espíritus en la celda, ellos voltearon a verlos y se encontraron con un tipo alto de cabello color café, que traía en su brazo izquierdo un tatuaje que decía "Destasador" ambos espíritus, no se intimidaron ante lo que decía aquel tatuaje, ya que muy bien recordaban su pasado y lo que en el habían hecho, mucho antes de conocer a sus hikaris era mucho peor, que un simple tatuaje…el otro era un tipo corpulento que deja ver sus dientes amarrillos y la cicatriz que traía en su ojo izquierdo…

¿?: _Pero que principitos mas lindos…-_sonrió el hombre de cabello café…-_nos divertiremos mucho con ustedes…_

BAKURA: _O nosotros lo haremos con ustedes_-sonrió malévolamente, Bakura…

Mientras tanto en la celda del faraón, la situación iba a cambiar drásticamente de los que se creyeron depredadores, se iban a convertir en presas del que se miraba débil e inocente…

¿?: _Miren lo que trajo la justicia, a un lindo principito, seria mal educado de nuestra parte, no mostrarle los alrededores de su nuevo palacio_…

Dijo con sorna un malvado, de los 3 que miraban al faraón como su futura presa, pero Yami no se intimido ante las muestras, tan hostiles de hospitalidad…

YAMI: _Baka_…

Fue lo único que dijo Yami, entre dientes por lo que aquel hombre gordo decía sabiendo muy bien, que algo planeaban hacerle el trío de malvados…

¿?:_ Que lindo, pelirrojo es hermoso_…

Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión, la situación estaba llegando muy lejos y si esos hombre continuaban con sus sarcasmos y sus palabras que para Yami no eran mas que idioteces, el tendría que defenderse, y los que no iban a disfrutan en absoluto las muestras de "Afecto" del nuevo inquilino serian los 3 malvados…

¿?: _Vamos muchachos, enseñémosle al principito a respetar a sus superiores…_

Con un movimiento de manos, los 2 hombres restantes obedecieron sabiendo muy bien cual seria su próximo proceder, corrieron hacia el faraón y lo tomaron de sus brazos inmovilizándolo, Yami sabia que tenia que actuar rápido si queria salir ileso de aquello…

¿?:_ Nunca vi tanta frescura en un joven…eres hermoso, pero ya no más…me tendrás dentro de ti…-_dijo el hombre mientras acariciaba los mechones rubios de Yami…

YAMI: _Grrr…Suéltame…baka…- _le dijo Yami apartando su rostro de aquel toque. Eso hizo enfurecer al tipo…

¿?: _¡¡Idiota!!_

Grito el hombre, antes de darle una bofetada a Yami, por aquel insulto que le dijo el faraón minutos atrás, pero ese fue un grave error…

YAMI: ¡¡_Baka_…!!- dijo el faraón con furia, mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar, y los ojos de Yami cambiaban de tristeza a unos llenos de frialdad, resentimiento y odio…

¿?: _¿Pe…pe…que haces…?_

Cuestiono el sujeto que estaba frente a el, sabiendo que ningún humano podía emanar tanta luz y energía…

YAMI: _Me las pagaran…¡¡TOMEN!!_

El cuerpo de Yami, brillaba con tanta intensidad, que cuando libero toda aquella energía, ambos tipos que lo sujetaban, lo soltaron y por el impulso fueron a chocar contra el malvado jefe que creyó aprovecharse del nuevo interno…

YAMI: _Malditos…-_dijo Yami mientras miraba como los 3 sujetos estaban inconscientes en el piso…- _nadie toca al faraón y se sale con la suya_…-sin quererlo, el tipo que había iniciado toda aquella batalla despertó y miro a Yami directo a los ojos, con todo el terror que le causaba verlo…

¿?: _Pe…pe…-_ el hombre casi no podía hablar por el terror que sentía…-_perdone…-_ logro decir mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, esperando un último golpe de parte de Yami…

YAMI: _Más te vale…_

Le dijo el faraón con furia, mientras sujetaba la camisa de aquel hombre con fuerza y miraba como los otros estaban inconscientes y con muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo, al igual que el malvado…

¿?: _Jamás volverá a pasar…_

Mientras tanto en la celda del cuidatumbas y el ladrón la situación no parecía muy diferente…

BAKURA: _Eso fue genial…_

Dijo chocando sus manos contra las de Marik, al ver a los 2 sujetos que se querían aprovechar de el y de su compañero, inconscientes en el piso…

MARIK: _Muhahaha…me encanta este trabajo…-_se mofo el cuidatumbas al saber que los 2 sujetos, pronto serian transportados al reino de las sombras…

BAKURA: _Hai… excelente…-_en un instante, una densa neblina color gris cubrió la celda, hasta apoderarse de las dos almas que ambos espíritus le ofrecían…

MARIK: _Nadie abusara de nosotros nunca mas…_

Aquel primer día en la cárcel pudo haber sido el mas trágico, para otras personas que no tenían las habilidades, ni la fuerza que los 3 espíritus contaban, ya que fue precisamente eso los salvo de ser abusados…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esos eran uno de los muchos recuerdos que tenía muy presente, la mente del faraón y en aquel momento en que miraba las muchas rejas que lo separaban de su libertad, de su gran amor que esperaba afuera, se hacían mas presentes, cuando de pronto interrumpieron su privacidad 2 agolotados espíritus…

MARIK: Gulp… ¿por que tan pensativo Yami?

Pregunto Marik, mientras llegaba, corriendo hasta sentarse muy cerca del muro donde se encontraba el faraón meditando todas aquellas cosas…

¿?: Bueno supongo que el faraoncito esta aburrido…

Dijo de pronto una voz, que se escucho justo atrás del faraón que al escucharla la reconoció de inmediato era Bakura, el que había hablado…

YAMI: _Lie_…

Yami negó con su cabeza, en realidad estaba muy pensativo y triste ya que su condena aun no se cumplía apenas y llevaba mas de 4 años de aquello y justo en 2 semanas, se graduarían Yugi y los demás…al cual una vez prometió estar con el…pero esa promesa ahora parecía que seria rota ya que por las circunstancias no podría cumplirla…

BAKURA: _Hai_…el sábado es la graduación de Ryou y los demás…

Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión y miro a Bakura directamente, notando lo sombríos, tristes que se notaban sus ojos, sabía que aquella tristeza, era causa de no poder compartir aquel momento tan especial con la persona que más amaba…

MARIK: Bueno, estaremos con ellos de corazón…

YAMI: Si lo se…

Desde la operación de Yugi, y luego su recuperación, Yami nunca se sintió tan triste como en aquel momento, de pensar que no podría cumplir con la promesa que alguna vez le hizo a Yugi, mucho antes que el enfermara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

YAMI: _Yo estaré contigo…siempre_…- se escucho una cariñosa voz, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que ocurrían de los ojos violetas de su pequeño hikari…

YUGI: _¿De verdad?...-_dijo el pequeño encarando a su parte oscura…

YAMI: _Si, no debes tener miedo, te lo prometo Yugi yo voy a estar ahí, y mas por que será una fecha muy especial para ti…y tambien lo será para mi_…- el dijo el faraón con una sonrisa…

YUGI: _Arigato…o Yami…como hubiera deseado que mi abuelo estuviera conmigo…_-dijo el chico abrazando desesperadamente al faraón, quien lo acogió entre sus brazos…

YAMI: _Lo se, el te esta viendo alado de Ra…_

YUGI: _Lo extraño…-_ dijo con tristeza mientras dejaba escapar unas lágrimas más de sus ojos…

YAMI: _Yo tambien…pero yo estaré ahí contigo…dentro de unos años te graduarás y yo…yo…voy a celebrarlo contigo…tu abuelo estará tambien contigo aunque sea en espíritu…_

Y

UGI: _Arigato Yami_…-dijo el pequeño con tristeza pero lleno de satisfacción al saber que podría compartir aquel día con Yami…-_Ai Shiteru_…

El faraón abrió mucho sus ojos, era la primera vez que Yugi le decía algo así, pero s sintió feliz…

YAMI: _Yo tambien te quiero y mucho…mi hikari_…

Con un beso en la frente del chico, el faraón sello aquella promesa que para Yugi había sido tan especial y significativa, ya que a pesar de su dolor por haber perdido a su único familiar, sabia que podía contar con Yami siempre…el se había convertido en su mas grande tesoro…en su amigo…confidente y aunque en aquel instante no lo sabia...en algo mucho mas importante y especial de lo que Yugi esperaba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

YAMI: Haaa…-Yami suspiro al recordar aquello y saber que le seria muy difícil cumplir con su promesa…

BAKURA: Lo se, yo tambien le prometí a Ryou…- los ojos de Bakura ensombrecieron en tristeza nuevamente, al recordar la misma promesa que Yami le había hecho a Yugi, el cual el roba tumbas, le juro a Ryou que estaría con el en su graduación, pero ahora debido a las circunstancias, eso seria difícil o imposible…- no importa ya…solo nos queda medio año para estar en este lugar…

MARIK: Ha sido muy divertido…

Dijo el cuidatumbas, recordando que luego de que se supiera, aquel incidente que había sucedido en cada uno de las celdas de los espíritus los internos de toda la prisión, los trataban como los jefes de todo el lugar y se les respetaba y admiraba por eso…

BAKURA: Si…pero…- Bakura cerro un poco sus ojos trayendo la imagen de Ryou a su mente…-_Ryou_…-pensó el espíritu al recordar a su Ryou en las muchas visitas que hacia a la presión con el resto de los hikaris…

MARIK: Lo extraño tanto…-dijo por fin el egipcio, olvidando la alegría que le causaba, al ser tratado como rey en aquel lugar, y recordar la cara de tristeza que siempre miraba en el rostro de Malik…

YAMI: No podemos hacer nada…nada…

BAKURA: Lo se, si tan solo me dejaran usar mis poderes…

Dijo el roba tumbas, sabiendo muy bien lo que su hikari le había prohibido hace años, el nulo uso de sus poderes en aquel lugar, lo cual le podría ser muy útil ya que borrando la mente de unos cuantos mortales, podrían los 3 salir libres, pero si lo hacia se, arriesgaba a perder al confianza de Ryou, no podía hacerlo…

MARIK: Si, Malik tampoco me permite usar los míos…

Dijo el cuidatumbas, mientras bajaba la mirada pensado en al promesa que le hizo a Malik de no controlar la mente de las personas en aquel lugar…

YAMI: Lo se, pero abra que resignarse…

Dijo al fin el faraón con tristeza, mientras miraba como atrás de aquellos barrotes, con alambre electrificado. Estaban las aves, volando libremente y sin ningún miedo, ni tristezas se notaban tan felices…como le hubiera gustado a Yami, convertirse en una y volar libre de aquel horrendo lugar…

Los tres solo suspiraron, sintiéndose impotentes y con las manos atadas ya que no podían hacer nada, para ser liberarlos de aquel sitio…

¿?: ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado…?

Muy lejos de prisión un trío de personas, estaba hablando muy acaloradamente precisamente de los tres espíritus y del tiempo que llevaban en aquel sitio…

¿?: 4 años y medio…

Respondió la voz de una mujer, mientras cargaba entre sus brazos a un pequeño bebe el cual estaba dormido…

¿?: A un les falta la mitad de su condena…

Dijo de forma seria un chico de cabello castaño, mientas cerraba sus ojos, sabiendo que los 3 chicos, no podían salir, hasta que se cumplieran mas de 5 años de estar presos…

¿?: Pero lo hicieron por una buena causa…

Cuestiono un hombre mayor, de largos cabellos color blanco mitras miraba de forma suplicante al joven de cabello castaño esperando por una solución…

¿?: No hay nada que hacer Pegasus…-le dijo el joven mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se sentaba en una silla…

¿?: Vamos Kaiba, hace mucho que te recibiste de Abogado… ¿en verdad no hay una solución?

Cuestiono el albino, sabiendo que su joven amigo era uno de los mejores abogados de toda la ciudad, el cual había resuelto los casos más difíciles y siempre había logrado sacar a los inocentes de las rejas…

¿?: ¿Hay una solución…?-Pregunto la mujer mientas miraba a ambos hombres…

PEGASUS: Ya ha sido suficiente…-dijo el albino, pensando en toda la lucha que se había iniciado desde que Yami y su grupo, había ido a prisión y en todos esos años no habían conseguido su libertad…

KAIBA: Si la hay…-dijo el joven mientras miraba unos papeles, en el escritorio, eran los registros de los tres espíritus los cuales, habían mostrado muy buena conducta todo aquel tiempo…

¿?: Gracias a dios…-celebro la mujer, mirando al joven el cual se mantenía serio…

KAIBA: No será fácil, pero si los tres ponemos de nuestra parte, ellos podrán salir en 2 semanas…-dijo serio, mientras revisaba mas de talladamente los papeles, que estaba viendo antes…

PEGASUS: Yo estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea por su libertad…

¿?: Y yo tambien, debo pagarle de alguna forma al joven Yugi, toda la indiferencia que mostré antes…

Dijo la mujer bajando su mirada pensando en lo dura que fue cuando Yugi enfermo y por causa de eso casi pierde la vida…

PEGASUS: Lo se Botan…-le dijo el albino, sabiendo muy bien que luego de aquel incidente el corazón de Botan había cambiado para bien, ya que hora lo único que deseaba, era regalarle al joven Yugi la libertad de su hermano Yami… - ¿Qué haremos?- cuestiono Pegasus, sabiendo que en todo aquel tiempo habían analizado muchas posibilidades de las cuales ninguna había funcionado…

KAIBA: Es simple, no se por que no lo note antes…escuchen…

Mientras tanto en la casa de un joven, estaban sucediendo las cosas cotidianas del día, desde que el se había quedado solo en aquel lugar, solo que ahora tenia compañía…

¿?: Huele, muy bien Yugi…-le dijo un animoso rubio, mientras abría una de las muchas ollas que estaban en cocción, inhalando el olor del guisado que preparaba su joven amigo…

YUGI: Hey Joey, espera en la mesa…-le dijo Yugi, empujando a su amigo fuera de la cocina…

JOEY: Pero tengo hambre…-se quejo el rubio, siendo apoyando por su estomago…

YUGI: Lo se, pero este es un platillo especial, no puedes saber que ingredientes uso…

JOEY: Esta bien…-dijo en tono triste y resignado…-pero sigo teniendo hambre…

¿?: Amigo, debes calmarte y tener paciencia…-le animo un chico a su lado de curioso peinado…

JOEY: Lo se Tristan…

Dijo resignado mientras se sentaba a lado de Tristan y quedaba enfrente de la única chica presente en el lugar…

¿?: La fiesta esta lista…-dijo en tono muy suave una animosa castaña a sus demás amigos…

TRISTAN: Todo esta listo…ojala que con eso Yugi se anime…-dijo en tono triste…

Los 3 amigos bajaron sus miradas, sabiendo que Yugi estaba muy tristes aunque a veces, quisiera disimularlo ellos lo sabían muy bien que todas sus tristezas solo tenían un nombre… Yami…desde que el faraón había ido a prisión ya nada volvió hacer igual, Yugi salía menos, se en cerraba en si mismo muchas veces…solo iba a la universidad y se regresaba a encerrarse en su casa, por eso buscaban una forma de animarlo…pero no solo era el, tambien estaban Ryou y Malik, los cuales estaban pasando por la misma situación que Yugi…

Mientras tanto adentro de la cocina, el pequeño probaba el guisado tomando un poco con una cuchara para verificar el sabor, recordando de cómo había aprendido a prepararlo y mucho mas importante quien le había enseñado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿?: _Yugi te quemaras_…-le dijo una cariñosa voz, mirando a Yugi tomar un poco de guisado en sus manos…

YUGI: _Lo se pero quiero ayudar_…-se quejo el pequeño mientras hacia un pequeño puchero…

¿?: _Esta bien, puedes hacerlo_…_lo mismo me sucedió a mí cuando tu abuelo me enseño a prepararlo…jejeje_…-dijo el chico sonriente siempre y ayudando al pequeño a partir unas verduras….

YUGI: ¿_Mi abuelito te enseño a cocinar esto Yami_…?

Pregunto con tristeza el pequeño, mientras seguía con su trabajo y miraba muy atentó al joven que una vez fue faraón…

YAMI: _Si, fue en mis primeros meses como mortal, y por eso era bastante torpe…me queme la mano…_-dijo sonrojado_…-jejeje, vaya si que me dolió_…

YUGI: _Jijiji…Yami eres gracioso_…- le sonrió Yugi al faraón…

YAMI: _Dile eso a mi mano…aun tengo al cicatriz_…-dijo mientras le enseñaba a Yugi una pequeña cicatriz que estaba desapareciendo poco a poco…

YUGI: _Debió dolerte mucho_…

YAMI:_ Pues algo…aun lo recuerdo…llegue de improvisto a la cocina de tu abuelo, el estaba con su delantal cocinado quise serle útil, ya que a pesar que tenia un cuerpo, debía adaptarme a esta época donde Ra me había permitido quedarme…grave error…puse a calentar unas cosas tal y como el estaba haciendo cuando, por descuidado toda la cocina comenzó hacer humo…me asuste intente calmar aquel humo con mis poderes y lo logre pero por imprudente tome una de las ollas calientes, con mi mano…vaya si que me dolió… después entro tu abuelo y me vio…luego de dejarme unos segundos a solas con la cocina, la cual estaba toda quemada y llena a un con humo, se suscitó todo aquel descuido. Me reprendió, yo me sentí triste al haber fracasado en mi intento de cocinero, el abuelo lo noto y luego me sonrió y me dijo…"Jamás te rindas"…yo lo mire y en un principio quizás no había comprendido sus palabras pero ahora lo se…nunca debes rendirte a pesar de los difícil que sea…me abraso, por primera vez en mis 5 mil años de encierro y de soledad sentía el cariño de la familia…el de alguien que me comprendía y me consolaba, como un padre. Luego de eso, me enseño como usar la cocina, como evitar que se me quemaran las cosas y el secreto de su guiso…jamás olvidare como tu abuelo me enseño a cocinar…me sentí feliz…y aprendí que jamás debo rendirme por difícil-mirando su mano…-o doloroso que pareciera…jejeje…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

YUGI: Yami…

Dijo Yugi regreso de sus pensamientos y se puso a penar en su faraón, luego se llevo la mano a su pecho gracias a Yami, el estaba bien y gozaba de buena salud, pensaba. Mientras sentía los latidos de su corazón con la mano derecha…sin su ayuda lo mas probable era que el hubiera muerto…lo recordaba se sentía tan débil, sin vida, sin fuerzas para continuar, pero cuando escucho la voz de Yami, casi por ultima vez, dándole confianza de que el en verdad iba a salir de aquello con bien el siguió luchando siempre confiando en Yami y así fue…siempre confiaba en el faraón, en sus promesas, jamás le había fallado…

Pero ahora al pensar en aquella promesa de estar con el día de su graduación, le seria muy difícil de cumplirla a su faraón, se sentía triste y en parte culpable, ya que habían pasado mas de 4 años tras prisión y todo por su culpa, Yami lo hizo para salvarle la vida, por arrebatado que fue su idea de hacerlo…

YUGI: Snif…Yami…

Comenzó a sollozar Yugi, mitras se sentaba en una de las sillas del desayunador que estaba en la cocina…

YUGI: Te extraño tanto…mi faraón, adorado…snif…_Ai Shiteru_…

Era verdad aunque a veces intentaba ocultarles a sus amigos su tristeza, la sabia muy bien, estaba destrozado cada día, cada segundo que pasaba Yami a su lado…

Sabiendo muy bien que en las casas de sus demás amigos Ryou y Malik, la situación no era diferente se sentía culpable por haber involucrado a tanta gente, que lucho para salvarlo, pero tambien se sentía orgulloso de su faraón y se sonrojaba al pensar que el hizo lo imposible para salvarle la vida y gracias a eso…toco su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón…el estaba vivo…

Mientras tanto los dias pasaron y en la prisión nada parecía mejorar y siempre era lo cotidiano era lo mismo. Yami y el resto ya habían llegado al comedor listos para tomar el almuerzo y al ver los demás presos a los tres jefes de la toda la prisión Bakura, Marik y Atem se levantaron de sus lugares para recibirlos y enseñarles la mesa les habían apartado y tambien habían conseguido clandestinamente su merienda…

¿?: Aquí tienen…

Dijo temeroso uno de los internos, levantando la manta color blanco que cubría la comida de los 3 chicos…

BAKURA: Se ve delicioso…-dijo Bakura sentándose de una sola vez en la mesa ya que en verdad tenia mucha hambre…

MARIK: Seh, pero al próxima vez no traigan tanta carne…me da asco…

Renegó el cuidatumbas al ver, el cordero asado que había al centro de la mesa, los otros presos asintieron con temor de que sus jefes se enojaran…

BAKURA: No te preocupes Marik, este bebe me lo como yo…

Bakura tomo un tenedor que curiosamente Ryou le había enseñado a usar cuando estuvo en Inglaterra y luego con un chuchillo corto un poco de carne de aquella delicia y se sirvió en su plato…

BAKURA: 5 estrellas…Yam, Yam…-decía encantado el espíritu mientras disfrutaba de su platillo, siendo observado por la cara de asco de Marik…

MARIK: No hay nada como las verduras…

A la par de aquel cordero, que para Marik era asqueroso, había un pequeño tazón con algo de puré de papas ideal para que Marik comiera…pero mirando a un lado suyo paro de comer, al ver que el faraón no se había sentado a la mesa, ni si quiera se miraba cerca…

MARIK: ¿Y el faraón?

Cuestiono el cuidatumbas mientras dejaba la cuchara donde había tomado algo de puré en el tazón y miraba a su alrededor sin rastros de Yami…

BAKURA: Pero que rayos…-Bakura se impresiono ante la pregunta de Marik y busco desesperadamente el cuerpo de Yami, ya que el los había acompañado hasta ese lugar y de repente había desaparecido…

¿?: Creo que al faraón, no le agrado la comida, mis amigos y yo vimos como salía corriendo luego de que el ladrón Bakura se sentara en la mesa…

Dijo en tipo en tono triste luego de señalar la puerta, por donde Yami había salido…

MARIK: Que _baka_…

BAKURA: Debemos ir a buscarlo…

MARIK: De acuerdo…- Marik asintió y se levanto de una sola vez de la mesa…

BAKURA: Guárdenos la comida…y traigan un plato y un vaso extra para el faraón…

¿?: Esta bien ladrón…

Desde que llegaron aquel lugar a los 3 se les conocía por su apodos, ya que así les agradaba mas…a Yami como el faraón ya que así se expresaban de el, Marik y Bakura los otros reos los sabían bien…a Bakura como ladrón…ya que así les decía el líder de ambos…que según los reos era Yami…y a Marik el cuidatumbas, ya que ese era el apodo que frecuentemente decía Yami al dirigirse al único moreno del grupo…

Mientras tanto los 2 espíritus, corrían en los pasillos de aquel lugar, llevándose a su paso a más de un guardia de seguridad, los cuales solo se apartaban ya que estaban muy bien, enterados de la reputación de los jóvenes…

BAKURA: Donde rayos estará…maldita sea…

Decía Bakura, temiendo que Yami hiciera alguna locura, luego de verlo tan deprimido todos aquellos dias, en los cuales raramente se le miraba probar alimento…

MARIK: Debe estar en al celda ¿No lo crees?

Sugirió el moreno corriendo a lado de Bakura, el cual al escuchar aquella sugerencia cruzo en uno de los pasillos para ir a la celda de Yami, la cual no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban…

MARIK: Vaya por fin escuchas mis sugerencias…

Dijo el moreno mirando como Bakura, corría a paso firme a la celda donde podría estar el faraón…

BAKURA: Ya…mi…haaa…-dijo el espíritu agitado mientras miraba, como el faraón estaba recostado sobre su cama…

MARIK: Faraón _baka _que nos ves que nos preocupamos por ti…

YAMI:……

Yami no respondió solo los miro y no se movió de su lugar, en verdad lo que mas deseaba, en aquel instante era estar solo y no ser molestado…

BAKURA: ¿Qué no piensas comer?

Interrogo el espíritu al ver que Yami había huido del comedor, para no probar alimento…

YAMI: _Lie_…

Yami apenas abrió sus labios para decir alguna cosa, y luego negó con su cabeza. Dando la cara al fin a ambos espíritus, los cuales notaron algo diferente en el faraón…

BAKURA: ¿Qué te pasa?

De los 2 espíritus presentes, Bakura era el que mas conocía a Yami y esa extraña expresión llena de tristeza, era diferente a la que había visto antes…

YAMI: Haaaa…-Bakura recibió por respuesta en suspiro y la mirada ensombrecida de Yami…

BAKURA: ¡¡Habla de una maldita vez!!

Bakura perdió la paciencia y sujeto de la camisa del uniforme color azul que traía Yami. El faraón solo lo miro y no respondió…

MARIK: Bakura, calmate…-Le dijo el cuidatumbas, sabiendo lo exaltado que estaba Bakura

BAKURA: No me calmare, hasta que este faraoncito hable y diga lo que le esta pasando…o…-Bakura puso su puño cerrado en la cara de Yami, amenizándolo con golpearlo…-Si no hablas, mi puño dejara su huella en tu cara…-dijo el ladrón, mientras unos mechones plateados de su cabello tapaban sus ojos, en verdad estaba muy preocupado por el faraón…

YAMI: No me pasa nada…

Dijo Yami mientras, volteaba su rostro a un lado, para no mirar a Bakura directamente…

MARIK: Compa, calmate…ya ves no le pasa nada al faraón…- le dijo el moreno tomando la mano de Bakura, para que no fuera a cumplir con su amenaza…

BAKURA: ¡¡Mentira!!

Con un rápido moviendo Bakura se soltó del agarre del egipcio y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Yami, haciendo que el faraón por el impulso chocara con la pared cerca del camarote de unos de sus compañeros de celda…

BAKURA: Ahora maldito, faraón vas a decir que te esta pasando…¡¡HABLA…!!

Bakura recogió a Yami del piso, el cual ni siquiera se sobaba su mejilla lastimada, al contrario parecía que aquel golpe no le había dolido en lo mas mínimo, y seguía con su misma mirada llena de tristeza…

BAKURA: ¡¡¡YAMI!!!

Le grito por fin el espíritu, haciendo a Yami reaccionar y verlo a los ojos, a pesar que su mejilla estaba roja por el golpe, al faraón parecía no afectarle el dolor…era un mas grande le dolor que sentía en su corazón, que el físico…

BAKURA: Ya han pasado varios dias faraón, y tu no comes, no nos hablas, te notas débil, solo pasas en cerrado en tu celda o en el patio observando al cielo…¡¡HABLA MALDITA SEA…QUE RAYOS TE PASA…!!

Yami solo bajo la mirada, y a pesar del garre en que lo tenia Bakura, no se soltó de el, aunque podía haberlo hecho, pero no le importo estaba demasiado triste, deprimido como para hacerlo

YAMI: Tu no lo entiendes…-los mechones rubios tapaban los ojos de Yami y luego, pero luego, Bakura miro aparecer unas lagrimas, que bajaron por las mejillas de Yami, hasta chocar con la mano de Bakura…-dentro de 5 dias se graduara Yugi...y yo…yo…no podré estar con el…no puedo…

Ambos espíritus estaban impresionados, por ver llorar otra vez al faraón, desde aquella vez en el hospital, eso no había vuelto a suceder, pero en verdad Yami estaba, tan deprimido que no soporto, por más tiempo su tristeza y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos inevitablemente…

BAKURA: A ya entiendo…-dijo con enojo…- ¿piensas que muriéndote vas a solucionar todo…?

Le dijo Bakura, al ver el semblante que tenia Yami, desde hace dias, se le notaba ojeroso, pálido, débil y seguramente había perdido por lo menos 5 kilos, el faraón se estaba consumiendo poco a poco y si seguía a así seguramente terminaría bajo tierra, tenían que sacarlo de ese estado, como sea…

YAMI: No me importa…

Dijo Yami, mientras miraba a Bakura, en verdad al faraón ya nada le interesaba y había perdido las ganas de luchar y seguir viviendo…

MARIK: ¿Y tu hikari?

Marik dio en un punto clave, ¿Que iba a pasar cuando Yugi se enterara que su faraón se estaba consumiendo por la tristeza? Seguramente iba a sufrir mas que el…

YAMI: O Yugi…-dijo le faraón trayendo a su mente, el rostro lleno de inocencia de su hikari…pero al hacerlo tambien recordó la promesa y lo impotente que se sentía, al saber que no podría cumplirla…

BAKURA: ¿No te haz puesto a pensar en el, cierto?

Le pregunto Bakura, al ver el cambio tan repentino que había dado Yami al escuchar mencionar a Yugi…

YAMI: Si he pensando…-los mechones del cabello del faraón no se apartaban de sus ojos y no dejaban ver a los espíritus los sentimientos que en ellos se reflejaba, pero por sus lagrimas se podría saber que estaba sintiendo…

BAKURA: ¿Y?

El ladrón de tumbas, estaba impaciente por que el faraón dijera más palabras y saber si en verdad Marik había despertado una nueva razón para vivir, que Yami pudiera aferrarse…

YAMI: Soy un inútil…-fue lo único que dijo el faraón, y eso no era lo que Bakura esperaba escuchar…

BAKURA: ¿Y por eso te vas a dejar morir?

YAMI: Ya te dije…no me importa…

Volvió a decir Yami, mientras los mechones en sus ojos se apartaban a un lado y dejaban ver sus ojos…

BAKURA: ¡¡Por todos los dioses…!!

Exclamo Bakura al ver la mirada de Yami, en verdad se le notaba muy mal, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, ni cuando intento quitarse la vida aquella vez en el hospital, se le miraban tan vacíos, tan tristes…sin vida…en esta ocasión era diferente, en verdad Yami se iba a dejar morir y aunque les doliera, nadie podría sacarlo de ese estado si el no cooperaba…

MARIK: Faraón…

Dijo el cuidatumbas, mirando la misma expresión en los ojos de Yami, la cual tambien lo lleno de impresión y consternación…

YAMI: No me importa nada, si me muero tal vez así le haga un favor a la humanidad…

Ambos espíritus abrieron sus ojos en impresión, ¿que estaba diciendo Yami?, iba hacer tan cobarde, para dejarse morir…no lo creían capaz…pero al ver lo vació de aquellos ojos color violeta, no cabía duda el faraón estaba desesperado y había perdido las ganas de seguir con vida…

MARIK: ¿Pe…pe…pero…que dices…?-Pregunto con miedo Marik, presidiendo la respuesta…

YAMI: O mi Yugi, haaa…-suspiro-desde que lo conocí, siempre fuimos muy unidos, jamás me imagine a que grado llegaría nuestras unión…supuse que era amor de amigo, de hermano, de protector……pero luego, cuando lo vi muriéndose en aquella cama de hospital y vi sus ojos tan vacíos, sin vida…lo supe, no lo queria perder…por que en verdad lo amaba…lo amo, con todo el corazón…y lo que Yugi, mas deseaba era que yo su amigo, su única familia y ahora su pareja, estuviera con el, el día de su graduación…pero, gracias a la justicia de los mortales, eso me es imposible…mi hikari esta triste, lo se, lo siento…puedo percibir su tristeza, al saber que el día tan esperado y especial para el, se acerca y yo…yo, no podré verlo recibirse de arqueólogo…que mas puedo hacer…nada…ya nada hay por hacer…hemos extinguido cualquier posibilidad y en verdad haya fuera, nadie lucha por nuestra salida…se que Yugi hace lo que puede, para pagar un abogado y que luche por nosotros tambien sus hikaris lo hacen…pero no es suficiente… la verdad ellos no tienen mucho dinero…Yugi no me lo ha dicho pero puedo saberlo…y por eso…yo…me siento tan inútil, tan impotente…prefiero desaparecer del planeta…

BAKURA: ¿Así de fácil?

Pregunto el ladrón mientras miraba a Yami, hablar de aquella forma que para Bakura era cobarde querer morir y no luchar por más métodos, era muy cobarde de su parte…

MARIK: Debes seguir luchando faraón…-Marik apretaba sus puños con fuerza y unas lagrimas aparecieron rodando por sus mejillas…-debes tener fe y creer…quieres hacer lo mismo que aquella vez, que creíste, que Yugi no conseguía un corazón…y quisiste matarte. Nos dejaste ayudarnos…no nos dejaste…perdiste la fe, no confiaste en nosotros, simplemente querías dejarte morir, ya que según tu, todo estaba acabado y ya no había mas posibilidades, pero no fue así…Ra intervino, ablando el corazón de esa mortal inútil, y Yugi fue salvado…y tu sobreviste…y fuiste feliz, viendo la recuperación de tu hikari…lo sabíamos…lo sabemos…pero ahora, de esta forma tan cobarde le quieres pagar…dejándote morir…no me parece justo…Yugi a sufrido mucho, Malik me lo ha dicho. Ha sufrido, desde que su abuelo murió y el único que lo a ayudado a salir adelante eres tu, tu eres un gran apoyo para el…el te ama, te quiere, te aprecia…te necesita…entiende faraón, tu estas tomando una decisión equivocada…morir no es un buen camino…no puede ser una opción…

YAMI: Haaa…-Yami solo suspiro, mientras miraba a Marik…

MARIK: ¿Cómo crees que nos sentimos nosotros?

Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión era cierto ese mismo dolor estaban pasando ambos espíritus…

MARIK: Nos sentimos, igual o peor que tu…pero a un así no nos desmoronamos, seguimos luchando por que sabemos que aunque quizás no podamos estar con ellos el día de su graduación, estaremos con ellos pronto…cuando los mortales decidan liberarnos y pensaremos que esta etapa de nuestra vida, solo fue un mal sueño…y viviremos el presente, y en la felicidad que estaremos viviendo en aquel instante…

BAKURA: Si…nosotros tambien estamos tristes…y nuestros hikaris tambien están, igual pero a un así…seguimos adelante no nos dejamos morir, por que sabemos que aunque no estaremos con ellos el día de su graduación estaremos con ellos el resto de nuestras vidas…

En ese instante, Bakura soltó del agarre, en que tenia a Yami y el cayo hincado en el piso, apenado y avergonzado…se sentía tan insignificante, en verdad el había sido un cobarde y sus compañeros…sus amigos…(N/A: No me vean así que es verdad, y lo saben) habían sido muy valientes al r afrontar la situación, con mas valor y mucha mas sensatez que el…el faraón que se suponía, debía ser siempre el mas metodito y no pensar en tomar las salidas fácil…sentía que les había fallado, tanto a los espíritus como a su hikari…y al resto de sus amigos…

BAKURA: ¿A un quieres morir?...-sabia que todas aquellas palabras habían llegado hacer efecto en el corazón de Yami, solo faltaba averiguar a que grado…

MARIK: ¿Yami?...

YAMI: _Gomen_…-logro decir el faraón, mientras encaraba a ambos espíritus y se limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro…

Gracias…-les dijo con una sonrisa…y ambos espíritus notaron un cambio significativo en el faraón…sus ojos, se miraban con brillo otra vez…con vida…

YAMI: Tengo hambre…

Se quejo el faraón mientras tomaba con desesperación su estomago, hacia dias que no probaba bocado y su organismo ya lo estaba resintiendo…

BAKURA: Regresemos al comedor…-dijo el espíritu con una sonrisa

MARIK: Vamos faraón…-Marik abraso a Yami, y con una sonrisa continuo con sus palabras…-pero te recomiendo que no comas carne…Yiak, es asqueroso…-dijo con cara de asco a lo cual, Yami le pareció gracioso…

YAMI: jejeje…si lo se…odias la carne…

BAKURA: Es deliciosa, no se por que a este no le gusta…

MARIK: Solo los insensibles hablan así…y los que no tienen modales…

BAKURA: ¿Estamos hablando de ti?

MARIK: ¿Oye?

Y así comenzó otra de las muchas discusiones que siempre se caracterizaban en el trío de los que alguna vez cada uno vivieran en Egipto y tomaran rumbos diferentes…caminos distintos, quizás no los adecuados…y ahora en otra época el destino los había unido y se estaban convirtiendo, en los mejores amigos…de lo que en una época, jamás hubieran soñado ser…

YAMI: Muchas gracias…_amigos_…-pensó Yami mientras Marik aun seguía abrazándolo y Bakura a un seguía defendiendo su poción de disfrutar la carne y Marik seguía gritándole que eran mejores la verduras…

Mientras tanto muy lejos de la prisión, un grupo de 3 personas y un bebe en brazos de una de ellas, los cuales desde hace dias habían puesto en practica su plan de liberar antes de lo planeado a los 3 chicos, lo cual ese día recibirían el resultado, de pronto sonó el teléfono y un chico de cabello café el único que había en la habitación atendió el llamado…

¿?: Si diga…

Respondió el chico, al levantar el auricular y luego saber que aquella llamada, era la que tanto estaban esperando…

¿?: Dios…-dijo la mujer mirando ansiosa al chico y observando cualquier reacción de parte de el, sea esta mala o buena…

¿?: Si entiendo…bien gracias, le agradezco mucho su esfuerzo…

Esas últimas palabras no se escucharon nada bien, para ninguno en aquel lugar, seguramente habían fallado otra vez…

¿?: Y bien…-pregunto el albino, mientras miraba, como el chico se mantenía serio, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro…

¿?: Bueno…- el chico tomo aire antes de continuar, teniendo a la expectativa a la mujer y al hombre albino…- ¡¡TODO FUE UN ÉXITO, ATEM-Q Y COMPAÑÍA SALDRAN DE PRECION!!

¿?: Dios gracias…-todos se pusieron a celebrar, al saber que sus esfuerzos había dado frutos…

¿?: Dentro de 5 dias ellos saldrán libres, exactamente a las 12 del medio día…

¿?: Debemos comunicarles…-pregunto la mujer mientras unas lágrimas de alegria asomaban por sus ojos…

¿?: No…será mejor darles una sorpresa…

El hombre albino puso su mano en la de la mujer, la cual había tomado el teléfono para llamar a la prisión

¿?: ¿Por que dice eso detective Pegasus?- Interrogo la mujer, mirando a los ojos al albino, el cual solo le sonrió

PEGASUS: Será una hermosa sorpresa para todos…

Dijo Pegasus, mientras ponía sus manos adentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y miraba el sol que se reflejaba por una de las ventanas…

¿?: Tú siempre de sensible, Pegasus…-le dijo el chico con una sonrisa…

PEGASUS: Y tu tambien has aprendido a serlo, mi buen amigo Kaiba…

Kaiba solo sonrió ante el comentario, en verdad desde que había conocido a Atem-Q y a su hermano su vida llena de odio y resentimiento, había cambiado para bien, ahora vivía cada segundo como si fuera el ultimo, disfrutándolo al máximo y preocupándose un poco mas por la gente y su familia…

Los dias transcurrieron, hasta que llego el día en que Yugi y los demás se graduarían, exactamente a las 2 de la tarde se celebraría la graduación y ninguno de sus Yamis iba a estar presentes…pero eso estaba por cambiar…

PEGASUS: Todo esta listo…en 2 horas saldan libres…

En todo aquel tiempo, no se les había informado nada a los 3 chicos, así que ellos no tenían ni idea del milagro que estaba por suceder…

KAIBA: ¿Todo esta listo…?

Pregunto el chico, sabiendo que el único que se había encargado de todo aquel papeleo había sido Pegasus…

PEGASUS: Así es…en 2 horas saldrán libres, o si tenemos suerte en menos…

BOTAN: ¿Saben, que dentro de poco será, la graduación del joven Yugi…?

Interrumpió la mujer, mirando a ambos hombres, ya que ella al igual que ellos, habían recibido una invitación de parte del pequeño, para asistir a su graduación…

KAIBA: Lo se, es por eso que queria regarle a Yugi la liberación de su hermano…-dijo en tono firme…

PEGASUS: Hay mi buen amigo…te haz hablando demasiado…- le sonrió el albino…

KAIBA: Callate…a un soy tu superior, así que ten mas respeto…

PEGASUS: Si teniente Kaiba…-Pegasus puso pose de soldado, que a Kaiba no le pareció nada gracioso su broma…

KAIBA: Déjate de estupideces…

PEGASUS: Gulp…_gomen_…-Pegasus dejo su puse y se sentó en una silla a esperar por que el tiempo pasara y los 3 chicos fueran liberados pronto…

Mientras tanto en la celda de Yami el y el resto estaban sentados en sus camas, meditando, pensado en que aquel día iba a ser tan especial para sus hikaris y ellos no iban a estar con ellos…ninguno de los 3 había dicho nada, ya que no había por que hacerlo, ya que sabían muy bien como iba a terminar todo aquello…

YAMI: Haaa…

Se escucho un suspiro del parte del faraón, el cual estaba en la parte de arriba de un camarote y miraba el techo, su semblante había cambiado mucho, ya no se le notaba tan pálido, débil en verdad se había recuperado, gracias a la practica que habían sostenido Bakura y Marik hace unos digas atrás…

Las horas pasaron, y los tres chicos a un seguían muy pensativos sin siquiera decir alguna palabra, cuando de pronto interrumpieron sus pensamientos…

¿?: ¡¡Yami Atem Moto…Yami Bakura y Yami Marik Ishtar…!!El director quiere verlos…

Los 3 espíritus se exaltaron ante el llamado y en seguida de levantaron de sus lugares, hacia la oficina del director siendo escoltados por dos de los guardias de la prisión…

Mientras tanto en la universidad nacional de Japón, estaba llevándose acabo un evento que llenaba de jubilo, a todos los chicos que eran los protagonistas…las graduaciones estaban llevándose acabo y cada graduando se notaba feliz, solo 3 de ellos no se les miraba para nada contentos…

JOEY: Vamos anímense viejos…-Animo Joey mirando a sus tres amigos tan tristes…

TEA: Deben estar felices están por cumplir su sueño…

YUGI: Si y este sueño no hubiera sido posible sin que Yami, me diera la vida…

Los otros 2 chicos solo bajaron sus miradas, ya que ese comentario les hizo recordar a sus Yamis…a sus adorados Yamis…

TRISTAN: Lo sabemos…

DUKE: Amigos anímense, ellos están con ustedes de corazón…además Yugi tu no puedes estar triste, dentro de 10 minutos darás las palabras de despedida de tu generación…

Era cierto, Yugi iba a dar las palabras de agradecimiento. Cada generación escogía a un chico, para que diera esas palabras y ese año Yugi había sido el elegido…

YUGI: Lo se…-dijo con tristeza…

JOEY: Vamos viejo estaremos apoyándote…

RYOU: _Hai_ Yugi…

MALIK: Suerte amigo…-le animo el egipcio, mirando a Yugi a los ojos…el cual solo asintió…miro el palco, donde en muy poco tiempo iba hablar ante toda la universidad…

¿?: Al joven Yugi Moto se le necesita en la tarima…repitiendo… al bachiller Yugi Moto, se le necesita en la tarima…

De pronto por medio de los parlantes, se escucho una voz indicando que el momento en que Yugi hablara había llegado…

Mientras tanto en la prisión de Domino, los tres espíritus habían recibido la noticia de su liberación los 3 estaban felices y no podían creer el milagro que les había dado Ra, por la oportuna intervención de Botan, el teniente Seto Kaiba y el detective Pegasus…

YAMI: Muchas gracias Kaiba…-dijo el faraón, mientras le extendía su mano a Kaiba en agradecimiento por su intervención, consiguiendo su libertad

KAIBA: Esta bien es algo que tenia que hacer…supongo…-dijo Kaiba al sostener la mano de Yami…

PEGASUS: Apresúrense, debemos llegar a una graduación…

De pronto llego Pegasus en su vehículo siendo seguido muy de cerca por Botan, la cual tambien llevaba al suyo…

KAIBA: Bien 2 de ustedes váyanse con Botan y el otro que se venga con Pegasus y con el mío…

Los 3 chicos se dividieron, Yami con Pegasus y Kaiba y Botan con los espíritus restantes…

Ambos vehículos aceleraron su marcha, sabiendo que tenían poco tiempo para llegar, ya que la graduación a esas horas, los relojes marcaban las 3 de la tarde estaba por terminar…

KAIBA: Andando…

Mientras tanto en el palco, Yugi estaba por decir las palabras que cerraban aquel acto tan especial para todos…

YUGI: Tengan todos muy buenas tardes…-comenzó Yugi dirigiéndose a las personas que habían en el lugar tanto sus compañeros como los familiares de estos…-este día se celebra una fecha conmemorable para mis compañeros y para mi, es el día en que cada, uno se involucrara a la sociedad y le servirá a nuestro país en cada carrera que se eligió…estoy feliz de celebrar este día, le debo tanto a mi mejor amigo…Yami…el fue quien me dio la vida y quien lucho por que yo viera coronada una carrera, el no pudo estar conmigo este día, pero se que lo esta de corazón…y solo quiero decirle, se que me escucha… gracias…gracias por luchar por mi…gracias por darme la vida…y gracias por ser mi compañero, tantos años…_Ai Shiteru_…-ninguno se exalto ante las muestras de amor de Yugi, ya que suponían que lo decía por ser su hermano…- como lo extraño y a pesar que no esta presente le decido el titulo que he resido hoy, y se que mis amigos Malik y Ryou tambien se los dedican a sus amigos…_arigato_…mi faraón…-las lagrimas se desbordaron de los ojos de Yugi y de los demás, cuando de pronto escucharon unas voces atrás de ellos…

¿?: Si tuviera la posibilidad de hacerlo de nuevo lo haría…Yugi…

YUGI: ¿Yami?

¿?: No sabes cuando te he extrañado…mi hikari…

RYOU: ¿Kura?

¿?: O mi precioso y lindo hikari, he vuelto a verte coronar tu carrera tal y como lo prometí hace años…

MALIK: ¿Mi Yami?

Los hikaris estaban sorprendidos, no creían los sus ojos miraban era el faraón y el resto de los Yamis, a un vestidos con su uniforme color azul cielo de la prisión…

YUGI:¡¡Yami…!!

Rápidamente Yugi se bajo del palco, donde estaba hablando antes y se dirigió a abrazar a su Yami, mientras era observado por todas las personas que estaban en aquel lugar incluyendo a sus amigos…

YUGI: ¡¡Yami!! ¡¡Yami!!…no sabes cuando te he extrañado….snif…

Yugi corrió hasta el faraón y en cuestión de segundos, llego a el derribándolo al piso por el impulso tan repentino…

YAMI: jejeje…estas muy fuerte hikari…

Le dijo el faraón al estar en el piso por el peso de Yugi, mientras miraba como los otros hikaris tambien habían derribado a sus Yamis…

BAKURA: ¿Hikari, has hecho ejercicio cierto?

RYOU: Hay mi Kura, como te amo…snif…te he extrañado tanto…

BAKURA: Mi Ryou…

MARIK: Oye Malik ¿No has comido carne verdad?- dijo el cuidatumbas, sabiendo, lo en forma que estaba siempre su hikari, al solo comer vegetales…

MALIK: Claro que no tonto…te amo, mi Yami adorado…

Con un tierno beso en sus labios los hikaris les dieron la bienvenida a sus Yamis, quienes se sonrojaron al ver las miradas perplejas de las personas que los observaban…

JOEY: Tajo de metiches metanse en sus asuntos…

Intervino el rubio al ver las miradas de las personas, ese beso no era de hermanos ese beso era de pareja… de novios… acaso esos chicos…

TRISTAN: Ya se acabo la fiesta, dejen de ver…

DUKE: Que gente mas metiche…

Ante los insultos de los chicos, a la gente no les quedo de otra que mirar al enfrente olvidando la escena que los chicos estaban protagonizado atrás de ellos...y tambien lejos de ellos estaban Kaiba, Botan y Pegasus observando todo, a los cuales les extraño mucho ese beso, pero no hicieron comentarios, simplemente regresaron a sus autos y se marcharon del lugar…

YUGI: ¿Pero como es que tu estés aquí mi Yami?

Pregunto Yugi, cuando se separo del beso y del abraso en que lo tenia el faraón, el cual solo le sonrió ante la pregunta…

YAMI: Bueno nos ayudaron…-Yami volteo a ver atrás de el, donde se suponía que estaban Kaiba y los demás pero ya no están…-¿Pero donde están?

Yami se sorprendió y busco a los chicos pero no había nadie, también los otros 2 espíritus buscaban a las personas que los había llevado pero ya no estaban, y al ver en al estacionamiento, tampoco estaban sus autos, seguramente se había marchado…

YAMI: Nos ayudaron Kaiba, Botan y Pegasus, Yugi…-el chico se sorprendió por lo que su Yami decía…

YUGI: Pues luego les hablare para darles las gracias…- dijo mientras abrazaba nuevamente y pensó en todo lo que Yami hizo para salvarlo…- _Arigato_…

Dijo en tono tan suave que Yami no pudo escucharlo, pero podía suponer cuales había sido sus palabras…

JOEY: Chicos, chicos ya va a comenzar la fiesta

Todos los chicos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que el rubio decía ¿Cuál fiesta? Ellos no habían pagado para hacer ninguna fiesta…

TRISTAN: Es cierto, todos nosotros ahorramos para hacerles una fiesta sorpresa, síganos…

TEA: Vamos, les va a gustar…

DUKE: Y si no es así, culpen a Joey el fue el de la idea…

JOEY: ¿Oye?

Mientras comenzaba una pequeña discusión los chicos obedecieron y siguieron a sus amigos al lugar donde se celebraría la pequeña fiesta, la cual iba hacer de bienvenida por los Yamis, y la graduación de los hikaris…

El tiempo paso y la fiesta era de lo mejor, luego de comer, platicar y de unas cuantas risas, la fiesta estaba por llegar a su fin, cuando una canción se escucho sonar, la cual les trajo tantos recuerdos a los Yamis que no pudieron resistirse para hacerles una petición a sus hikaris…

YAMI: ¿Yugi te gustaría bailar?

Pregunto sonrojado el faraón, el cual jamás en todos sus 5 mil años, había bailado esa clase de música pero simplemente podía dejarse llevar…

BAKURA: ¿Ryou te gustaría bailar a ti?

MARIK: ¿Y tu hikari hermoso?

Los hikaris al igual que sus Yamis, se sonrojaron y luego asintieron, tomaron la mano, que sus Yamis les ofrecían y se levantaron de la mesa, directo a la pista de baile…

TEA: Es agradable ver a los chicos felices otra vez…

TRISTAN: Si fue un milagro…

DUKE: Tienen mucha suerte…

JOEY: Vamos chicos…

Mientras los Yamis llegaban a la pista de baile y a la lejos la canción seguía su paso…

"**_Tu me enseñaste a disfrutar mi vida mucho mas, dejando el sufrimiento atrás dándome…un amor real, siempre tan natural…"_ **

Se escuchaba al dueto de cantantes continuar con la canción y a los Yamis les traía recuerdos cada palabra, les recordaba su lucha, y de lo alegres que se sentían al compartir aquel momento con sus queridos hikaris…

YUGI: Bien Yami toma mi mano…

Yami no sabia como tomar a Yugi para comenzar el baile, por ello su hikari era muy importante para que le dijera como…

YUGI: Dame tu mano derecha y tu mano izquierda, en mi cintura…Yami solo que agachate un poco no puedo alcanzarte…

Le dijo su hikari, sabiendo que no podía alcanzar al faraón para tomar sus hombros, el acato la petición y se agacho ligeramente, quedando a la altura de su hikari y puedo inhalar su aroma…

YUGI: Bien…ahora solo déjate llevar…

YAMI: Hai…

Yami comenzó moviendo muy lentos sus pies, mientras movía el resto de su cuerpo mirando como los otros Yamis tambien hacían los mismo…

"_**Un día mas de mi pasión por ti, y tu vendrás para hacerme sentir, que el limite de la felicidad, no llegara jamás, que cada nuevo amanecer traerá una sorpresa mas…"**_

Yugi quedo abrazado a su Yami, mientras escuchaba el latir de su coraron, el cual parecía muy emocionado se podía saber ya que el faraón lo estaba, y agradecía que Ra le haya regalado el regreso de su Yami…

YUGI: _Ai Shiteru_…-le dijo mientras levantaba su rostro y encaraba a su Yami, el cual lo miro y se agacho hasta darle un beso en sus labios, luego se separaron y Yami hablo…

YAMI: Regrese, tal y como te lo prometí, ahora jamás me apartare de ti nunca mas…

Esas mismas palabras les dijeron los otros Yamis a sus hikaris, haciendo que los chicos soltaran unas lagrimas de felicidad por verlos nuevamente y saber que ellos jamás se irían de su lado nunca mas…

YUGI: Te extrañe tanto…me hiciste mucha falta…-le dijo el chico, sintiendo como su Yami le limpiaba las lagrimas que tenia en su rostro

YAMI: Tu tambien me hiciste mucha falta, pero ahora nada nos separa…jamás…

Con esas palabras la canción estaba por llegar a su fin, al igual que la fiesta y el día más especial para los hikaris, el día en que Ra les regalo el regreso de sus Yamis, y a los Yamis el reencuentro con sus hikaris, sus corazones rebosaban de alegria, les querían saltar del pecho.

Sabiendo que ahora sus Yamis, iban a seguir con ellos siempre, como ellos decían, estando seguros que sus promesas siempre eran sinceras, y serian cumplidas, ya que una vez prometieron estar con ellos y cumplieron y ahora si decían que jamás iban a dejarlos, estaban seguros que así seria…la felicidad que iban a experimentar en los dias venideros, iba a hacer igual o mayor a la que experimentaban en aquel instante, estaban seguros de ello…sabiendo que sus Yamis iban a estar con ellos, siempre…

**Fin.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Snif…bueno gente no puedo creer que al fin le di fin a esta historia espero que haya sido de su agrado…

YAMI: Me hará falta este fic…

BAKURA: A mi no, los lectores creer que en verdad tu y el cuidatumbas son mis amigos…eso si es demasiado…

YAMI: Lo mismo digo…mira que decir que tu y el cuidatumbas son mis amigos…

MARIK: Oigan, yo elijo muy bien a mis amigos y ustedes no lo son…

YAMI: Ni Ra lo quiera…

BAKURA: Gracias a todos los dioses que se acabo esto, donde me hacen ver como idiota y soy amigos de estos…

HOLLY: Oye Baku eso no es verdad…y si son amigos…

BAKURA: ¿Oye?

MARIK: No es cierto…

YAMI: Jamas…

HOLLY: Si claro…ustedes discutiendo y el fic ya se termino que no se supone que deberían actuar de otra forma…

TODOS: Nah…

HOLLY: Como querían…bueno gente espero que el final de este fic les haya gustado…y aquí están los agradecimientos para los reviews recibidos…

YUGI: Lo haré yo…

HOLLY: Adelante hermanito…

YUGI: Bien agrademos los reviews mandados por Nethed, Dagel, Gabe Logan, Kida Luna, Ana Alejandra Hirameku, y Analy-Moto…gracias a todos por escribir y esperamos que el final de la historia les haya gustado…

HOLLY: Bien comencemos…

**NETHED: **

HOLLY: Hola chica espero que el final de este champer le haya gustado…

YUGI: Besos a la chica…

BAKURA: Nah lo formidable fue que yo soportara al faraón tanto tiempo…

YAMI: Y yo te soportara a tu y al cuidatumbas

MARIK: Oye yo ni he hablado…aunque fue un milagro que los soportara a ambos…

HOLLY: SI son muy buenos amigos…-mirada asesina de queda quien…-Gulp…

BAKURA: Ojala esto no vuelva a repetirse…mira a Holly…

HOLLY: Hey eso no lo puedo prometer…

YAMI: Gulp…

HOLLY: Chicos no se pongan así, si actúan muy bien juntos…en fin…chica me despido gracias por escribir y saludos…

YAMI: Sayonara….

**DAGEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica espero que el final de este fic te haya gustado…

BAKURA: Nena dile a los lectores que yo no soy amigos de estas pestes como el faraón y su amiguito el morenin…

MARIK: ¿Oye?-sape a Bakura…

BAKURA: Ve si es cierto…o no me pegues _baka_…

YAMI: Ven ellos si son amiguitos, yo de ellos nah jamás…

HOLLY: Ni te hagas Yami que bien estabas disfrutando ser amiguito y cómplices de los chicos…

YAMI: Es que soy buen actor…

BAKURA: Nena no debes de llorar por este…a ya entiendo llorabas por que no se murió cierto…

HOLLY: Baku malo…

MARIK: Insensible…y carnívoro…

YAMI: Bue, al menos se que me odia menos…-risa nerviosa…

BAKURA: Ni te creas tanto que lloraba de cólera por que no te moriste…

YAMI: Eso no es cierto y lo sabes…

BAKURA: Bue al menos mi nena llora por que me metieron al cárcel

MARIK: Pero lloraba por el faraón primero…de mi no se acordó si quiera…snif…

BAKURA: Ni dramatices…nah lo que pasa es que como el burro por delante pues…

YAMI: Oye…

YHOLLY: Mucho saludos a mi mejor estudiante, y ojala el final et haya gustado solo que hubiera deseado que fue mas cruel…muhahaha…-mirando a los 3 Yamis…

YAMIS: Risa nerviosa…

HOLLY: Ojala y te haya emocionado tambien el final chica…me despido…

BAKURA: Besos y ya no llores por el faraón hazlo por mi…

MARIK: Nah por mi que me toco aguantar el olor a carne…repugnante…

YAMI: No exageres…

HOLLY: Hasta la próxima…

YHOLLY: Sayonara…

**GABE LOGAN:**

HOLLY: Hola chico como estas…muchos besos para ti…-mirada asesina de Yami…- ya clama mi faraón no te pongas celoso…

YAMI: Esta bien, suerte que el chico sigue leyéndonos hasta el final…

HOLLY: Vaya sip eso me alega, saber que se uno de los pocos fics tipo Yaoi que ha leído de principio a fin…arigato…

BAKURA: Nah lo hizo por mi actuación…

MARIK: Estas demente…seh lo se, lo estas…pero lo hizo por mi soy la estrella de cine que levante el fic…

YAMI: Eso es mentira mi hikari y yo somos las estrellas…

HOLLY: Ya chicos no se peleen, chico gracias por leernos y espero que el ultimo champer te haya gustado…

YAMI: Vaya si que salio muy largo…

HOLLY: Seh como dos champers en uno pero no importa ojala y lo hayas disfrutado…

YAMI: Nos despedimos…

HOLLY: Sayonara…

**KIDA LUNA:**

HOLLY: Hola chica vaya cuando vi tu nombre cambiado me sorprendí…

BAKURA: Una nueva lectora…

HOLLY: Baku si es nuestra amiga GL…bue a hora se llama Kida Luna…

BAKURA: Oooo…Gulp…

MARIK: Que tonto…

YAMI: Tú ni te hagas que ni sabias…

HOLLY: Bueno en realidad nadie sabia, y me sorprendió ver el cambio de nombre tan repentino, pero en fin…ojala te haya gustado el ultimo champer de este fic

BAKURA: Nah al contrario Rexi el que siempre me sorprende en sus comentarios ere tu lobin…

HOLLY: Baku te buscaras un problema…

MARIK: Oye quieres que vomite lobin, yo pareja de este…Yiak…

YAMI: Si se ven tan kawaii…-mirada asesina de ambos…

HOLLY: Yami mejor ahorrate tus comentarios…

JOEY: Oye yo no soy mascota de nadie…

MARIK: De nadie mas que Sety claro…

KAIBA: Cierra la boca, que gracias a mi saliste del bote…

MARIK: Que genio…

BAKURA: Ni quien te necesite…

MARIK: (Sale comiendo chocolates a escondidas)…Yam Yam…

BAKURA: Oye dame que GL o KL como se llame ahora, dijo que me dieras…-intenta arrebatarle…

MARIK: (Sacándole la lengua) Consigue los tuyos…

YHOLLY: ¿Cuidatumbas?…

MARIK: Ra la loca…suelta la caja y Bakura logra agarrarla…

BAKURA: Al fin me beneficie de ella…

HOLLY: Ni te creas Baku lo hizo por que yo se lo pedí…

BAKURA: Gulp…

KAIBA: Besos a KL…

BAKURA: Muchos abrazos…solo a KL…

MARIK: Mas chocolates para mi…porfis…

LYTER: Muchas gracias por el abrazo…-sonrojado…

KAIBA: NI te creas tanto…

JOEY: El gatito esta celoso…

KAIBA: Callate perro faldero…

JOEY: Oye…

HOLLY: Bueno chica hasta luego y esperamos que el final te haya gustado…

MARIK: Sayonara…

**ANA ALEJANDRA HIRAMEKU:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, gusto encontrarte por aquí…

YAMI: Y ma conocerte…

HOLLY: Hai, ojala que el último champer te haya gustado…

YAMI: Nos esforzamos mucho para hacerlo lo mejor…

BAKURA: Eso ni dudarlo…

MARIK: Demasiado esfuerzo…

HOLLY: No exageren denme crédito a mi tambien…

YAMI: Gracias a mi nena…

HOLLY: Así esta mejor…bueno chica ya me hiciste sonrojar con todos tus comentarios…ojala el ultimo champer te haya gustado…

YAMI: Besos…este faraón e de hierro no se muere fácilmente….

HOLLY: No exageres Yami que no fuera por Fausto…

YAMI: Nah no serias capas de matarme ¿O si?

HOLLY: Oooo…bue no creo…aunque quien sabe…

YAMI: Gulp…

BAKURA: Estas frito….

MARIK: Demasiado…

HOLLY: Bien chica me despido, gracias por leernos y espero encontrarte en alguno de mis otros trabajos…

YAMI: Hai ojala…besos…Sayonara…

**ANALY-MOTO:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, espero que el último champer te haya gustado…

YAMI: Mi actuación mas dramática…

BAKURA: Y la mía mas hipócrita imagínense preocupado por que el faraón se matara, nah ni yo me lo creo…

MARIK: Pues no lo parecías, fue todo muy real…

BAKURA: Callate no es verdad…

HOLLY: Me alegra que el champer anterior te haya gustado, y sip Tea quiso mucho a Yami pero logro superarlo y anda buscando a un nuevo amor…bue no lo dije pero así es…

YAMI: Yo solo soy de mi nena Holly…

HOLLY: Y en la actuación de mi hermanito Yugi…jijijjij…

YAMI: (Sonrojado)….

HOLLY: Bueno chica pasemos a tus preguntas…en orden…veamos…

1- Bue Yami le dice a Pegasus, "que la palabra de un faraón es inquebrantable" por que así es su apodo y a Pegasus, no le impresiono por que en todo el tiempo que estuvo viendo los monitores y escuchando las platicas de el y los demás así se expresaban de Yami por eso Pegasus supuso que era su sobrenombre…aunque Yami de verdad haya sido un faraón…

2- **_"BAKA"_** pues baka es una palabra en japonés y en muchas anime las mencionaban mucho significa, muchas cosas: **Tonto, idiota, estupido**…y etc.…etc.…como quieras a mi me gusta usarla, ya que en cierra todos los insultos en una sola palabra…jejejeje

3- _**"HIKARI"** _pues hikari significa "**Luz"** en japonés aunque tambien he sabido que se pude decir Hikaru…

4- **"AI SHITERU"** pues eso significa **"Te Amo" **en japonés y es muy usado en las parejas animes...jijijiji…

Bueno espero que haya contestado a tus preguntas…

BAKURA: Ojala

YAMI:_ Hai_ (Si) hay muchas palabras en japonés…

HOLLY: Sip lo que pasa es que la uso tan a menudo que s eme olvida decir que significan y como nadie me había preguntado supongo que ya lo saben…upssi _gomen_ (Lo siento) si te confundí…y solo una aclaración nah lo yo no cumplo en Junio cumplo el 3 de enero…vaya ya dentro de poco será mi cumple…soy feliz…

YAMI: Oooo…

HOLLY: Bueno chica me despido...ojala y te haya gustado el champer final de este fic…

YAMI: Besos…

BAKURA: Hasta la próxima…

HOLLY: Bueno gente así se acaba mi primer fic, ojala y les haya gustado y me dio mucho gusto tenerlos por acá, espero verlos nuevamente en otro de mis trabajos…gracias a todos por su apoyo…y recuerden…

"**_JAMAS SE DEN POR VENCIDOS, POR DIFÍCIL QUE SEA LA SITUACIÓN, NUNCA PIERDAN LA FE, LUCHEN HASTA EL FIN, PARA SALIR ADELANTE… NO SE RINDAN… NUNCA, SE SABE CUANDO PUEDE SUCEDER UN MILAGRO…"_**

"**LOS QUIERO A TODOS, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO…LES DESEO MUCHOS ÉXITOS… UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN AÑO NUEVO LLENO DE DICHAS Y LOGROS…"**

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
